Inferno
by Spirit0106
Summary: " Pathetic." I mocked as I drove my blade through Pyrrha's torso as her eyes went wide and then slack as she stopped fighting me and focused on staying alive. I threw her body aside as Jaune cradled her body, tears streaming. " Pyrrha ! " A/N : Sorry for any grammatical errors, I type too fast
1. Chapter 1

Vale was nothing like what I liked, the whole atmosphere was completely different from the deserts of Vacuo. I was accustomed the deserts, the harsh terrain and the necessity to adapt to survive in that kingdom. Vale was to urban for my liking, the people were everything I hated, complacent and they held a false sense of security.

What made it worse was the fact that Vale was a costal city, and the smell downright disgusted me. The scent was that of salt-water, something I couldn't stand to be around but it was what was required of me. Cinder had ordered me down to Vale to help Roman so I did what Cinder ordered and I helped Roman even though I'd rather not.

That being said, that didn't stop me from using my semblance and unleashing blast of hellfire alongside Cinder as Roman and her traded places. I sent waves of hellfire at the huntress that formed a storm cloud above our airship as shards of ice rained down on airship rocked us and swayed.

" Bitch." I formed a ball of fire in my hands and shot it at the roof that the huntress and a girl in a red out were on. They dodged but that was enough for us to close the bay door and fly away.

" That could have gone better." Roman said from the cockpit as I took a seat and lied down as Cinder scolded Roman but I tuned it out and closed my eyes to sleep.

* * *

I disembarked the airship as Roman landed back at our hideout, a series of abandoned warehouses.

A group of White Fang members took the ship and moved it into the warehouse as Roman, Cinder and I walked in and I took note of all the White Fang.

" Well I need to go plan a new string of heist, so I bid you farewell Cinder and you." Roman said to Cinder and I. " Hold it."

Roman stopped in tracks as he turned around as Cinder walked over to him and I trailed behind her.

" He's going with you." Cinder said to Roman who looked at me and sighed as he nodded at me and I followed him into a back office as he looked at giant map of Vale, with each district and area of Vale.

" I got more planning to do but I need someone to go deal with some deal with some...loose ends." Roman said to me as he slid a manila folder with names of photos of several White Fang members. I smiled at the sight before turning to Roman and tucking the folder in my coat.

" Finally something to kill. Where's my blade ? "

I looked around and saw the familiar metal case leaning against the wall. I opened it and was welcomed by the sight of my sword and the rest of equipment .

My sword was two-weapons in one, a blood red katana named Muramasa that broke into an extremely long chain that I could use when I wanted. I could send my aura into them and set them ablaze in a blistering inferno that nothing could survive.

I had several pairs of dust rings, courtesy of Cinder and Roman. One was a fire ring, an ice ring and the other was a lightning ring, just in case. My semblance already exceeded anything that any fire dust could perform but that still didn't stop me from using them in case I ever had a reason to, though it was rare if I need to.

Last was necklace, a blood red gem sat in the middle of it. I put on my rings and necklace along with my necklace. Lastly I sheathed Muramasa and put on my mask of the White Fang.

" Why do you even wear it ? Your not a Faunus." Roman asked without looking at me, still paying attention to the white board in front of him.

" I like the look. It instill fear, a terror and dread. Grimm mask are excellent for it." I explained to Roman who shrugged me off as I left.

" Orion."

I turned around at the call of my name to Cinder walking towards me.

" Yes Cinder ? "

" Try not to leave a mess."

I couldn't help but smile at the prospect of doing the opposite.

* * *

"P-Please..have mercy."

The last of my targets pleaded with me as I chocked the life out of him and pinned him against the wall. He was a dog Faunus who was planning on leaving the White Fang, and as such I was tasked with killing anyone else like him.

I dropped him as he slumped to the ground and coughed for air. I drew Muramasa and drove it into his chest, as he let out a pained scream that was music to my ears. I yanked my blade free as he stumbled away from me, but fell forward and crashed into the table in front of him.

" P-Please..."

I ignored his pleads as Muramasa's blade broke apart into it's chain form extending across the ground. I whipped it through the air and it wrapped and garroted the dog Faunus' neck as he tried to break free and gasp for air.

I channeled my aura into the chain, heating it as the sounds of searing flesh and silent screams emitted from the Faunus. In one quick pull I severed his head from his body as it flew across the floor and Muramasa returned back into it's bladed form as I sheathed it.

" Pitiful through and through." I said to myself as I summoned up hellfire and contemplated whether or not to set the building ablaze. I had no quarrel with it but Cinder said keep it clean and this was the most fun I could make without drawing unwanted attention. I groaned in annoyance as I dissipated my flames and cleaned myself up.

I went over to the kitchen and cleaned any and all blood off of me before exiting the apartment building as calmly as I came in.

The sun was beginning to set so I had finished all of my targets within a few hours, not my best record but pretty damn close.

I got back on my motorcycle and drove back to the warehouses.

* * *

I pulled up and parked inside the warehouse as a group of White Fang grunts took my motorcycle and parked it away from everyone else.

" If you scratch it I'll slaughter you all." I warned the grunts who nodded fearfully as they continued with their work.

" Ah there's the kid. So job's done ? " Roman said to me, whether it was an actual greet or him being sarcastic I could careless.

" No of course not, I just talked with them all and paid their tickets."

" Your sarcasm is always appreciated. Go rest up, we got more work to do."

I rolled my eyes at Roman as I walked away into one of the back rooms and I found a door labeled just for me.

The room had only the bare minimal, a bed and some extra space for me to store my stuff. I set Muramasa aside as I lied down on my bed and stared into the ceiling, but I couldn't help but remember that girl in the red dress that got in me and Roman's way.

I rarely failed at killing a target and though she wasn't one, I wanted to see the pain and fear inside her as I drove my blade through her.

Soon, I'd get my chance but for now I closed my eyes and drifted away into a moderate peaceful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Despite having several complaints about Vale, it was entirely bad. The clubs here were better than any club that I could find in Vacuo. Roman knew someone who owned a particularly impressive club.

Junior, despite being a miserable waste of space, had a pretty impressive joint. I sat at one of the booths and minded myself as I drank to my minds content. A few drinks from Vacuo, like _Deserts Embrace_, were among my favorites and luckily Junior had some in stock. I could hold my own drinks but Vacuo didn't hold back on its liquor and within about 4 drinks I beginning to feel tipsy so I stopped while I was ahead.

While I let my mind return to normal, I received a call from Torchwick.

" Hello ? " I answered, hoping my drinking would let this pass by fast.

" Is this the one they call " Hellfire Orion ? " "

" Very funny Torchwick. What do you want ? "

" Take a joke. Anyways, I got a series of heist and we're a little understaffed. Your going on your own for a job. Who knows you might actually enjoy yourself."

Roman hung up as quickly as he called, leaving me to groan in annoyance as I hung up my phone. I left a small amount of money for my drinks as well as request for more drinks from Vacuo.

I exited the club and stumbled a little bit before I regained full control of my senses. I looked around and saw a couple of men around my motorcycle, one was actually sitting on it.

I walked over to them and quickly punched the one sitting on my motorcycle. He hit the pavement with a broken nose as his friends helped him up.

" The hell !? You wanna get messed up kid ! "

I looked at them all before looking back at my motorcycle before noticing a scratch mark on the back of it. I felt my blood surge as I turned back to them.

" Who-Scratched-MY-BIKE ! " I said menacingly, making it sound like a demand more than a question. All three of put on fronts of confidence as they all pulled out switchblades, pathetic little knives that a toddler would laugh at.

" Oh let's dance ! "

* * *

One was bleeding heavily from the switch-blade planted firmly in his neck. Blood streamed out as he tried to fight to stay conscious until he died.

The seconds' leg was jutting out and in "V" like shape and was currently gasping for air from the hole I burned into his throat.

The last and the one who actually scratched my ride had gotten the worse of it. Apart from having his skull smashed into the pavement, completely shattering his nose. I proceeded to break his ribs before I used Muramasa in its chained form, wrapped around his body, restricting his arms while I placed him on his knees, facing the bodies of his dying friends.

" What's wrong ? You're talking all big, then I killed your "buddies"."

"P-P-Please..."

" Oh don't worry you'll see them soon enough."

I yanked on Muramasa, earning me the sounds of bones breaking as well as pained scream from him that sounded majestic on every level. I checked my watch and realized I was behind schedule so I poured aura into my weapon, incinerating the thug as he screamed in morbid pain being literally turning to cinders. When I was done Muramasa went back into sword form before I sheathed it.

The screams would eventually bring the cops so I activated my semblance and engulfed the remaining two in hellfire, turning their corpses to ash within minutes.

I dusted my hands off and got on my motorcycle to the dust shop Roman had assigned to me.

* * *

I drove into the warehouse with canisters of dust in my bag that I kept on my motorcycle . The White Fang grunts took my motorcycle but stopped as they saw the scratch on it and put their hands up in peace.

" IT WASN'T US ! "

" I know. Get it fixed." I ordered them and they had a look of relief and fear as they nodded in submission. Roman walked up to, mocking checking a watch that he didn't have.

" Huh I could have sworn I asked this to be done sooner."

" Go blow yourself Torchwick." I said as I took off my bag and shoved it Roman as I walked away towards my room.

I walked in and saw that there was a note resting on my bed along with a different set of clothes, I recognized them as the uniform that students from Haven would wear. I picked up the note and recognized that it was in Cinder's hand-writing.

_Orion, when Phase 2 is commenced, these are the uniforms that we'll wear to infiltrate Beacon. You'll not have to wear them now but soon._

I finished reading the note before completely incinerating it, as per procedure. I set the clothes aside and set my gear down before changing into a red t-shirt and black pajama pants.

* * *

I woke up with a tired start as I got out of bed and made my to my own shower in my room. My natural higher body temperature, a side-effect of my semblance, tended to be warmed than most people and would probably overheat but I still enjoyed hot showers but instead I took a cold one to help wake me up.

After a few minutes I got out, quickly evaporated the water off me and changed into my red shirt, black coat, black jeans and black shoes, my regular outfit. Next I strapped Muramasa onto my side before I put on my rings, the fire ring went on left index finger, the ice ring went on my right index finger and the lightning ring went on my left ring finder. Last was my necklace that I put on as I checked myself in my mirror.

My red eyes were as piercing as ever and my red hair was always how it was, unkempt but still neat. I threw some water in my eyes and washed my face quickly to wake me up fully. I exited my room and walked over to Roman who was overlooking some White Fang grunts as they moved boxes of Dust around the warehouse.

" I suppose your ready for work ? "

" No I just came to sit on my ass." I said sarcastically to Roman who chuckled sarcastically to me.

" Well we can't have that now can we. We got a few more...pest in the way. Feel like dealing with them ? "

" Names, and addresses." I said to Roman who smirked and motioned at a grunt who handed me a folder.

" Um, Orion, we- buffed out the scratch on your motorcycle." He said nervously to me. I looked at him and motioned for him to continue.

" It's ready and in its regular location for you." He said quickly as I motioned for him to leave. He took notice and quickly left as quickly as he arrived.

" Pretty intimidated by you." Roman said to me as he pulled out a cigar. I snapped my finger and ignited it for him as he took a quick puff from it.

" They just know better. They need us so they do as we say." I said to Roman as I looked through the folder and saw my target, it was just one person so I secretly decided to kill time before killing him.

" Whatever, just get to work and be ready if I call you."

* * *

I gripped the throat of my target, a cat Faunus who had leaked information of The White Fang to a few cops in Vale. I had tied him to a chair and had dimmed the lights was working at getting him to tell me who he leaked information to.

He was surprisingly tight lipped, even after several broken ribs, broken nose and 3rd degree burns.

For a cat, he wasn't giving out under a regular torture so I let him go wiped my hands on a towel I took from his closest.

" Go ahead and not talk, I'm enjoying every second of this but you're body isn't. How about this ! "

I pulled a knife from his boot and drove it into the web of his right hand and sliced up through muscle until I came to bone. He gave muffled scream, courtesy of the bindings I put on his mouth as his head slumped forward and he took several inward breaths through his nostrils.

Next I activated my ice ring and slowly froze his right middle finger and then shattered it accordingly.

" What's wrong ? Cat got your tongue."

* * *

After my little interrogation, next was me returning back to our hideout. I drove in and got off my motorcycle as a pair of White Fang members took my motorcycle and same always, they parked my motorcycle for me as I went and found Roman.

" Well then, I assume job's done ? "

" I'm starting to think you're doubting my ability." I said sarcastically as I tossed Roman a small flash-drive which he caught and tucked away in his coat.

" Of course not, just making sure." Roman said as handed me a couple hundred lien cards. I took them and put them in my pocket.

" Anything else or are all those the loose-ends you have for me ? "

" No, no more of those for now. Go rest up, a shipment of Dust is coming in from Atlas so I'll need you to be ready."

" From Atlas ? Well that's interesting." I said as I walked away from Roman and retired to my room.

* * *

_A Few Days Later_

I was right about a few things, that shipment from Atlas really was interesting. I was with Roman as a girl held a blade up to his throat. I could have jumped in but I was camping out on the airship so I just watched until Roman fired his cane and sent her on the retreat.

I jumped to the ground floor and hid behind a few shipping containers as Roman continued to fire at the cat Faunus girl who back-flipped away and ran away behind him a few crates.

Suddenly a monkey Faunus boy, without a shirt jumped out from the roof and kicked Roman in the face as he rolled into the middle of a group of White Fang members. I got tired of watching and walked over next to Roman as the monkey Faunus boy became surrounded.

" Not the brightest banana in the bunch, are ya kid ? "

The White Fang members charged the monkey boy but he was skilled in martial arts and was able to fend them off without fail. Then the cat Faunus girl re-appeared and charged out Roman who took a step back as I drew blade and parried the Faunus girl, whose eyes went wide in shock.

" Sorry, you're dealing with me." I said as I kicked her square in the chest as she skid across the ground as she regained her senses.

" Why are aiding that scum ! You're a Faunus not a murderer ! " She tried to plead as our blades clashed. She was no pushover as she was wielding two weapons but I could keep up with he movements. I sliced at her waist but she dissipated in a haze as I dropped kick in the chest by that monkey Faunus boy, now wielding a staff.

I looked around and saw that the girl was dealing with Roman and was on the losing end so I turned my attention to the monkey Faunus as staff clashed with blade.

He was extremely fast, there was no denying it. My blade connected with his staff as we pushed against each other's strength as we stared each other's might.

" Now this is fight ! "

I looked my right as the Cat Faunus girl crashed behind the monkey Faunus boy.

" Blake ! "

He pushed me back before he took a step forward and spun his staff, aiming at my head. I moved to block but it was a faint as he spun around struck me square in the chest, imbuing the strike with a shockwave that sent me crashing back into a ship container.

Roman fired at an over hanging shipping container that fell towards the ground. The cat Faunus girl back-flipped away while the Monkey Faunus dived forward onto the ground.

Roman aimed his cane at the Faunus boy and was about to fire until-

" HEY ! "

I pried myself out of the container and looked at the sound of the voice to the same girl from the first time when she interrupted Roman's heist.

" Well hello Red ! Isn't it past your bedtime ? " Roman mocked the Monkey Faunus used that small chance to dive away from Roman. Red, as Roman called her spun her scythe and planted it next to her, a second girl in a green outfit and orange hair as walked next to her.

Roman took his chance and shot Red, sending her flying back. I couldn't help but laugh at that alongside Roman as several more of our airships appeared. One landed next to Roman and he boarded it and waved me forward.

The girl with the orange hair jumped to the ground as series of several blades appeared around her. She waved her arms and the blades began to cut down several of our troops as an airship opened fire at her. Her blades spun in a circle and blocked the shots as she was repelled back towards a warehouse as her blades gathered around and a green energy manifested in the center.

I knew what was going to happen next. I changed my weapon to its chain form and whipped it around the leg of the Cat Faunus girl and swung her into the girl with orange hair, making her miss her shot and fire into the air.

" LEAVE ROMAN ! I HAVE TO MUCH FUN ! "

Roman just shook his head at me as three airships, each carrying a Schnee shipping container flew away. Leaving me against the monkey Faunus, the cat Faunus, and the girl with the orange hair. I looked at all three of them and smiled from behind my mask as Muramasa ignited in a blaze while in chain form.

" So who's first ? "

" Why are aiding that criminal ? You're a Faunus, can't you see that he's just using you ? " The cat Faunus asked me, I remembered that her name was Blake or something along those lines and I couldn't help but laugh at her.

" What's so funny ? "

" It's just how naïve you all are. For one, never said I was a Faunus, I just like the mask, it's fitting for when I have kill off a few targets." I said as Muramasa blazed violently, I hadn't had a reason to fight like this in a long time so I was gonna enjoy every second of it.

" Forget it Blake, he's a lost cause." The monkey Faunus said to Blake who looked at me in shock and rage, a fitting combination.

" Those mask are a symbol ! How dare you-"

" Easy, I just put it on before I go kill someone."

That sent her over the edge as she screamed in anger as she charged at me. I changed Muramasa back to sword form as I place my hand on the ground, channeling my semblance causing intense flames to erupt and make several pillars of flames sprout from the ground, one pillar singed blacks heel as she hit the ground and crashed in front of me.

" Poor kitty." I raised Muramasa to get punched square in face and sent flying back. I shook my head and watched as a copy of the Monkey Faunus, made up of light, grabbed Blake and moved her to safety while another charged me.

I flurried Muramasa and sliced the clone in half, making it evaporate back into light.

" You're not touching her." The monkey Faunus said menacingly as he pointed his staff at me. I wiped some blood from my mouth and smiled.

" Ok let's have some fun ! "

* * *

" Roman, where's Orion ? " Cinder asked Roman who lit a cigar before answering.

" Remember that dust shipment from Atlas ? "

" Yes."

" Well, he stayed behind to deal with some trouble-makers. Said something about having too much fun." Roman ended as he dropped his cigar and used his cane to stamp it out. Cinder's eyes went wide at Roman's answer.

" What's wrong ? "

" Oh dear god."

" Mind filling me in ? "

" Just go get him. NOW ! " Cinder ordered in annoyance , a small bead of sweat dripped from her chin as Roman rolled his eyes and boarded an airship back to the docks.

* * *

" This...is...amazing ! " I said as I planted Muramasa in the ground and used it a cane. I took several heavy breaths as I looked around, flames still burning around me and Sun. Penny retreated with Ruby to get Blake to safety because she recklessly charged at me and found my sword in her abdomen.

" You're...a..asshole." Sun weakly as he leaned on his staff. He had took a blow meant for Blake, it being a slash across his chest, and he paid for it, bleeding slowly.

I wasn't much better off. Penny had managed to get a series of blows and slashed across my chest as well while Blake was able to get a glancing slash against my abs. I ignored the pain and took solace in the enjoyment of this, this battle, was something I hadn't enjoyed in a long time. I aimed Muramasa at Sun as blood dripped from the blade. I felt my blood surge and adrenaline fill my veins, I wanted to keep fighting.

" I'm not done...monkey boy." I said as I broke Muramasa into it's chain form and ignited it. Sun's eyes wen wide as weakly avoided my chain as swung overhead towards his neck. He rolled and broke his staff into two halves, both having shotguns on them, before charging. I set Muramasa to it's sword form and met him.

I parried his strike of his right nun-chuck before taking a direct hit to the stomach. I retaliated and struck him with butt of my sword, hearing a bone break in the process. It was official that we both were out of aura so any strike would kill us. I slashed him across his cheek before I took a shell in the chest, staggering me and bringing me to my knees. Sun aimed his gun at me but I reached into my boot and threw my knife into his shoulder, making him miss the shot completely as fell to his knees as well. We both were bleeding heavily and running on fumes as an airship landed behind. I turned my head and Roman as a few White Fang grunts lifted me away against my protest but I was to weak to fight back. Before the bay-door closed I looked at Sun and smiled.

Roman aimed his cane at Sun but I weakly made him lower it with my blade. " He's...mine.."

* * *

_Hours later_

I took a breath as the oxygen mask was removed from my face as the White Fang doctors helped me upright. I had passed out on the way here so they apparently operated on me, but they found that the shell that Sun has shot me with had exited my chest completely so they just patched up my wounds and let me soak in a rejuvenating bath that was used to restore Aura to hunters.

It was a device that Cinder had me steal from a shipment inbound to Atlas but it was still a prototype but it worked none the less.

" Very reckless Orion. We can't have you dying because you found someone to play with. This will not happen again. Understood ? " Cinder scolded me as I looked away from her.

" Yes Ma'am."

" Good. Though you bought Roman time, it doesn't excuse you dying early on. See that it NEVER happens again."

That was all she said as she walked out of the med-bay and to who knows where. Her orders were to not die so that meant I had to use_...That_

" Where's the fun if the fights easy..."


	3. Flames of Hell

I re-clothed myself as the medic of The White Fang finished her examination on my recovery. Cinder wanted me to make sure that I didn't die so step one was getting authorized by the doctors to be ready for field work.

Though technically I didn't need their consent, Cinder at least noted their opinions so it was a start. I strapped Muramasa on my side and left to find Roman.

Luckily him and his obnoxious freaking hat were easy to find.

" Ah looks who's back from the dead."

" Go blow yourself. I'm here so do you have anything for me to do ? "

" Well would you rather lift boxes, or go train troops."

I could just hear the sarcastic tone in his voice and I contemplated decapitating him but I came to the idea it be better to not.

" How about neither."

" Well if you want. I have a deserter that needs to be dealt with."

Roman smirked at me, knowing what I'd say. He handed me an address and that was it. Though that was all I needed anyway.

* * *

I opened the shop door and was welcomed by the sound of a bell charm.

" Gimme a minute." A voice said from behind the counter in a backroom. The shop was a book store, Tukson's Book Trade to be exact. Tukson came out from the backroom with a stack of books and placed them in a stack on the counter.

" Welcome to Tukson's Book Trade, home to every book under the sun." He said pleasantly to me, professional actually.

" You're Tukson ? "

" Yes I am."

" Well do you have any comics ? " I asked him. The deserts of Vacuo got boring during peaceful moments without fighting or killing so reading was my next option.

" Yes we do, near the front."

I nodded at him and looked through the front row of comics.

_X-Ray and Vav : The Adventures,_ was the first comic I noticed, next was a section fantasy books, varying between high-fantasy and mythical.

_The Legend of Mogar, The Tale of The Mad King, and The tale of The Lads._

While I browsed, I heard the door bell chime, signaling that someone else was entering. I swore silently before I turned and saw two familiar faces that I hadn't seen in a while.

" Welcome to Tukson's Book Trade, home to every book under the sun."

" Hello, do you have-"

" He has every book that you could want." I said, cutting Emerald off as she looked at me in surprise before winking at me, a gesture I returned.

" How about...Third Crusade ? "

Tukson stroked his chin in deep thought. " I don't believe we carry that one."

" Well, that's an issue, didn't you say you carry every book under the sun ? " I asked as I closed a comic along with Mercury who slowly dimmed the lights. Tukson eyed all three of us, as Emerald walked to the counter and put her on it.

" You know who we are ? "

" Yes..."

" So do you plan on fighting ? " Emerald asked. I crossed my fingers as I slowly slid my hand on Muramasa's grip.

" YES ! "

I quickly broke Muramasa into its chain form swung it as Mercury and Emerald ducked, letting me wrap Tukson's neck. His claws shot out as he tried to break the chain but I yanked forward and down, making him slam his head into the counter before Muramasa changed back into its sword form. Tukson staggered back slightly before jumping onto the counter and lunged at Emerald, who avoided him effortlessly, giving me and Mercury clear shots.

I punched Tukson hard enough to redirect him and make him crash into the front of his counter as he slumped down slowly. Mercury took a quick step forward before using his shotgun-greaves and shooting Tukson straight through the heart. Mercury lowered his leg and moved his head in a " not-bad" way as he looked at me.

" That's one way to do things." Mercury said off handily.

* * *

I walked with Mercury and Emerald back to our hideout, meeting Roman who gave a sarcastic hello.

" Oh it's like the divorce, she even sent the kids." Roman said as he suspiciously hugged them as they wormed their way out of his grip.

" That's a horrible thought." Emerald said as Roman shook his head.

" That was a joke and this explains...Orion, this was your job."

" Yeah, I met them there. What's the issue ? "

Roman just crumbled the note that he took from Emerald and reached for his lighter which wasn't there. Emerald stuck her tongue out at him, Roman's lighter in her hand.

" Looks like Torchy is getting rusty." Mercury said, doing his regular goading of Roman.

" Listen you little punk, if it was up to me you and your little street rat friend and flamethrower over their would I would-"

" Do want, Roman ? " Cinder asked suddenly as she lowered to the ground floor via a platform.

" Uhh not kill them ? "

" I did my part, I'm out." I said as I turned to leave.

* * *

" Well where have you been all this time ? " Emerald asked me without looking up from our game of chess.

" Vacuo, Cinder didn't need me for a while so I headed back home, it's better than this place."

" Doing mercenary work ? " Emerald as me as she moved her knight forward, she either baiting me into a trap because she left her king completely exposed but then again Emerald was the smarter one of us but I could pull of a win now and again.

"Yeah, just extermination contracts on some Grimm, stupid snakes were getting bolder." I explained before I took the risk and captured her knight with my queen.

" Oh ? "

" Yeah, guess all the normal huntsmen were busy or something. I don't know, I killed some Taijuta and I got paid in the process."

Emerald captured my king, using a Bishop that I didn't see in the corner of the board. I swore silently as she took my Queen and but my King in check. I looked and saw that she had cut him off earlier with her Rook. I realized that she had won and she leaned back in her seat confidently.

" Oh that's bullshit." I placed 50 lien on the table, which Emerald slowly took for dramatic effect.

" Oh well look at that, I didn't have to steal this."

" You're an asshole."

" Oh don't be a sore loser you big crybaby." Emerald teased as she got up and stuck her tongue at me while pocketing my money. She left a happily go lucky smile as she looked back at me.

I waited til she left before incinerating the chess board and the pieces.

" Fuck this game."

* * *

Emerald peeked around the corner and resisted the urge to the laugh as she ducked into the shadows as Orion walked by, small flames trailing his footsteps.

" What a sore loser."

* * *

_Days Later_

" That Atleasian Paladin. So Roman, this is your little recruitment gimmick." Mercury said as he eyed the Knight and kicked it's rear axel, testing it. " Well it's sturdy enough."

" Funny. Now then, Orion you'll be-"

" Yeah yeah, I'll be here. Someone has to watch keep an eye out for you. Neo is a little slow." I said to Roman, earning a laugh from Mercury and an annoyed response from Neo.

" I'll leave things to you three. Mercury, Emerald, come we have classes to attend. Orion join us after this." Cinder instructed, Mercury and Emerald trailing behind her but stopped before turning to me.

" Oh and Orion, you're going to have to change your look."

I knew what she was referring to and though I HATED it, but those were my orders and would all pay off in the end. I reluctantly nodded, and she left shortly after. Then it was just me, Roman and Neo.

" Well best get ready."

* * *

I stood next to Neo as Roman gave his speech to the White Fang and their new recruits.

" Seriously, that mask is not for you." Neo said as she turned her eyes and looked at me.

" At least my hair is one straight color."

" Oh be quiet, you know it's cute."

" It suits you." I said to her half-heartedly.

" Flattery might get you somewhere." I groaned in annoyance at her mock flattery until Roman began yelling. I looked closely and recognized distinct blonde hair. Next to him was a girl with a familiar looking weapon. I connected pieces just before the light went out.

I lit a fire in my hands and barreled out the back exit and got on my motorcycle. I sped onto the street and saw the Atleasian Knight chasing Sun and Blake. I steered with one hand called Roman.

" WHAT ! "

" WHY THE HELL DID YOU TAKE THE MECH !? "

Roman hung up on me, quickly as we continued to chase after Blake and Sun. They were jumping from building to building. Roman kept on their trail. They eventually jumped onto a free way, Roman did wasting waste time jumping after them.

I skidded to a stop and swore. I couldn't follow them without going around so I did the next best thing.

" Fuck ! " I revved the engine of my motorcycle while following the sound of stomping footsteps from above the sound of the mech stomping until I found an exit. I used it as my entrance and drove onto the high and followed the trail of over-turned cars until I caught of with Roman.

Behind him was a pair of people on another motorcycle. The person on the back of the motorcycle drew a rail-gun like weapon from their back and fired twice at Roman. I avoided incoming cars and drove next the shooter. The long, blonde haired driver saw me and sped forward as the passenger, stood up and his weapon changed from a rife to trident as he sprang forward and pierced the back of Roman's mech and hung on for dear life.

I activated Muramasa in chain form and whipped it through the air. I sped past Roman and swung at Blake who caught on at the last second and jumped onto another car. I ended up slashing the hood of the car and caused it to swerve into an oncoming lane, possibly killing people. No big issue.

The blonde on the other motorcycle saw me and rammed into my sides. I glared daggers at her before pulling behind her and swinging Muramasa at her. She veered off and avoided being caught.

" YOUR PISSING ME OFF ! "

I saw Sun and the boy with the trident get sent of the free-way. I veered off and crashed through the holographic barriers of the free-way and followed them to the ground floor. Roman had a mech suit so he shouldn't have needed me for dealing with two students.

Sun saw me as I got off my motorcycle and readied himself along with the blue haired boy with the trident. I gripped Muramasa happily as it broke it's chain form and ignited into a raging inferno.

" Miss me asshole ! "

* * *

" Neptune be careful, he's as dangerous as he looks."

" Yeah I figured."

When they had finished talking I charged at them. Neptune rolled to the side and switched his weapon into it's rifle form and opened fire at me. I slashed through them with Muramasa and whipped it towards Neptune who rolled again and opened fire.

I switched Muramasa into it back to sword form and sliced through his shots, which were composed of electrical energy but my dust ring absorbed its element. Sun jumped through the air and slammed down in front of me with a shockwave. I skidded back across the floor, the sound of steel against stone etching as Muramasa trailed along the ground.

I ignited my blade and swung upwards at Sun who leaned backwards, narrowing avoiding the flaming blade. He spun and struck at my sides but I retaliated with an elbow across his face, staggering him back as Neptune took more pot shots at me.

I rolled out the way and activated my lightning ring, sending waves of lightning across the ground towards Neptune who noticed it only to late and was electrocuted unconscious. He fell into a dazed clump as Sun looked at him and shook his head.

" I said lookout, nerd."

I let him focus back on me as he broke his weapon into its nunchuck-shotgun state as he swung the one in his left hand while throwing the right one over his shoulder.

" You hurt Blake, and I haven't forgotten about last time." Sun spat at me, " You're gonna pay for that."

" Oh and you're gonna do it. I like to see you try. Sun, do you know what my semblance is ? "

Sun continued swing the left gun-chuck as we slowly walked in a circle, two fighters assessing what we knew about each before striking.

" Why should I care ?"

" Simple, hellfire is the flames of hell. Of vengeance and death, my fire is that of hell itself. There's nothing I can't reduce to ashes."

" Expect light."

I chuckled at his little quip as he stopped spinning the gun-chuck and pushed his palms together, emitting a small shockwave and 2 copies of him made of light charged at me.

I shook my head and charged to meet the clones. One drop-kicked me but I used Muramasa to block overhead, the second skid across the ground. A pillar of hellfire erupted from the clone's location. The first tried to roundhouse me but I ducked in the same motion grabbed it by it's throat before using my semblance and incinerating it in a wave of intense flames.

" See, even light can't stand to my flames. Like you had a chance to begin with."

Sun attached his weapon into it's staff form and charged at me. I smirked and charged back, our weapons struck with force as we tried to overpower each other.

" Yes ! This is a fight ! "

As we broke off, Sun struck at my legs and I moved to parry the blow. He twirled and fainted striking at my ribs, really going for a straight blow to my stomach.

I felt the air escape my lungs but the thrill of the battle grow even better. His style, his way of fighting seemed familiar until it hit me, or rather when Sun struck me across the face, staggering me back.

I spat out blood and smiled as I realized what I was seeing.

" You...your from Vacuo, aren't you ? "

Sun brandished his staff menacingly and looked me as we circled each other but stopped when he stood in front of Neptune.

" What's it to you."

I gaped at the confirmation, he was like me, born from the deserts, the deserts that I called home. I slowly sheathed my sword as Sun looked at me in surprise. I reached into my boot and pulled out my combat knife, the weapon every boy from Vacuo learns to you at a young age.

" Where'd you get that knife ? "

" Come on, your from the deserts, you should know. I'm like you."

" We're NOTHING alike."

I shook my head at him as I brandished my knife, a silver bladed combat knife.

" If your from Vacuo, then we fight like it." I said as I pulled a second knife, a red bladed combat knife, the twin of my first.

I threw the red blade to Sun who caught it and looked at it before looking back at me.

" You can't be serious." Sun said as he put his staff and looked at me.

" From the sand we're born-"

" And to the sand we'll return." Sun ended, surprising himself more than me. He swore silently as he looked at me with a deep-frown.

" To think people still did this."

He was referring to what we were doing. An old custom in Vacuo, a duel to the death, using only the weapon we first learned to wield, that being the knife.

I held my knife in a reverse hand grip and Sun did the same as same, we circled each other but my scrolled beeped an emergency signal. I swore silently as I moved back towards my motorcycle before looking back at Sun.

" This isn't over."

* * *

I arrived in time to see Neo divert an attack with her umbrella from a familiar blonde aimed at Roman. I drove up behind them and stopped as they looked at me.

" Sorry had to deal with some rabble." I said to Roman who shook his at me as I stood beside him. Neo didn't pay me any mind as she looked at the four girls in front of me, the blonde's hair was flickering flames, something that made my blood surge wanting to see who's flames burned worse.

She charged and swung but I caught her fist, stopping the blow as I tapped behind me, shattering that stupid mirage of Neo's as they flew away in an airship. I threw the blonde back as she raised her fist along with the rest of her team.

" What did you do to Sun !? "

" Who the monkey, he's alive. Which sucks for you because I need something to kill and he just missed the blade."

" Bastard." Blake swore at me. I laughed darkly at her in her team.

" Where are my manners, I should get to know the name of the people I'm killing. You can call me Hellfire." I said while giving a mock bow, " I see Ruby, Weiss Schnee, that's a surprise, Blake of course and then theirs you Blondie."

I pointed Muramasa at the blonde who's eyes were as red also but a lighter red than mine.

" Screw you."

" Correction, screw _YOU._ So who's first ? "

Ruby twirled her scythe and planted it in the ground as she crouched low. " ICE FLOWER ! "

Weiss stood next to her as a glyph appeared over the muzzle of Ruby's sniper-scythe, firing bullets imbued with Ice. I raised my hand and the bullets and the ice incinerated before they touched me.

" Freezer BURN ! " Ruby ordered.

" Freezer burn ? " I said questioningly I said to myself as Weiss stabbed into the ground, the blond back-flipped into the air and smashed into the ice, causing a dense mist to cover the area. They were trying to blind me and I assumed any other codes were going to be used.

" Ok I admit that's clever but there's one thing wrong here." I said as I listened intently, the deserts taught you to listen to your surroundings and that's what I did.

" CHECKMATE ! "

_Got you_ ! I parried a blow that came from Blake and struck her in the stomach with Muramasa. I left my back exposed as bait, waiting until I heard a whizzing sound. I grabbed out behind me and turned around to see that I had caught Weiss by the neck. I gripped hard and listened to the sound of her struggling for air.

" Pathetic. Is this what passes for-"

I took a fist to the face that sent me spiraling through the air and then I felt a sharp pain in back. I shook my head and regained my sense only to see the blonde charging at me. I tried to move but realized that I was stuck in the pillar. I braced myself as I felt her fist connect with my chest and I crashed through the pillar and onto the ground face first.

" Go Yang ! "

_Yang huh. Yang, Sun, Blake and Ruby, I'll make sure you all suffer._

I got from the ground and wiped the blood from lip before I cricked my neck and fist. My necklace began to glow as fire began to circle me.

" Well that was fun. Now it's my turn."

The flames changed from orange-red to a dark black. I opened my mouth and consumed them, and felt the familiar change throughout my body. I called on my semblance and gust of black flames ignited Muramasa and flickered from body as opposed to Yang's who burned yellow from her hair.

" Looks like I don't need to hold back now. Shame I wanted to enjoy this battle but orders are orders. Now come and taste the flames of HELL ! "

I drove my fist into the ground, shattering it and sending pillars of fire through the ground and towards the girls. Weiss made a glyph and froze my flames, as she smirked confidently.

I shook my head at her and watched the ice began to crack. Weiss felt it to and her eyes went wide.

" MOVE ! "

Too late, the ice exploded, sending shards of ice and my hellfire everywhere towards them. The flames created a ring around them as they all stood back to back.

" Welcome to hell ! "

I flicked my wrist and watched as they the flames grew taller and more intense before erupting into an inferno. I listened to their pained screams joyfully and sheathed my blade. " Trash from start to fin-"

I stopped and rolled out the way as blast of yellow and black fire shot at me. I recovered and saw as my dissipated at once and saw Yang. Her arms were crossed as if she were a shield and then I noticed, she was badly burned and then I realized she either took control my flames and became stronger with them but she injured none the less.

The others lifted their heads slowly and looked at Yang's back, seeing what was probably burned aswell.

" YANG ! "

Yang ignored Blake and charged, this time flickers of black flames trailing behind her yellow flames as well. I side-stepped her clumsy punch and kicked her in the ribs, enhancing the blow with my aura, sending her flying back to her team. She recovered mid air and barely touched the ground before rocketing back.

I shook my head and enveloped my fist in black flames. " BRING IT ! "

Yang and I both punched each other but the outcome was not what I expected. Her punch was more devastating then I expected, it felt worse than before as I crashed through several more pillars and crashed into a heavy stone wall.

I felt my bones' shatter as fell to the ground. I forced myself to my feet, despite the protest of my body, which overruled my mind as coughed up blood and fell to my knees. I looked up and saw all four of them standing next to each other and Ruby was crouched next to Weiss.

_Aw shit._

" Ice Flower ! "

The shot rocketed through the air but stopped Neo appeared in front of me with her umbrella blocking the shots. An airship landed behind us a Neo, literally kicked me into the ship and Roman opened fire and Ruby and her team covering me and Neo's escape.

When we were clear Roman looked at me and whistled, " Well that's a new look for you, defeat."

I didn't have the energy to comment so I did what was natural, I passed out.

* * *

I breathed through an oxygen mask supplied by the nurse while I was submerged in the regenerative water from Atlas. Though the sound was distorted I could hear Mercury, Emerald and Roman.

" Jeez, he got his shit kicked in." Mercury said to Roman, I opened my eyes under the water and saw him smirking at me.

_Jackass_

" How long til he's back on his feet ? " Emerald asked Roman who looked at me for spilt-second.

" I'd give him a few days, tomorrow if he's as stubborn as he proves he is."

Emerald looked down and crouched by the pool of water I was in and trailed the medical equipment piercing into my arm connected to an IV.

" You'd better hurry up, you're gonna miss all the fun." Emerald said to me as Mercury crouched down next to her.

" Would you be pissed if I unplugged your IV ? "

I glared at Mercury through the water but I didn't do anything other than that.

" I wonder how pissed you'd be if I did ? "

I raised my arm through the water and flipped him off. With that same finger, I pointed at him and shoot a mini fireball at his forehead, making him fall backwards and rub out the flame from spreading.

" Take a joke."

I closed my eyes and focused on healing and at the same time getting even. I'd make sure that Sun, Blake, Yang and Ruby all suffered slowly and next time, I'd laugh as I burned them alive.

" I'm unplugging it."

_MERCURY !_


	4. Hidden Flames

" Yang how are you feeling ? " Ruby asked her sister concernedly. After their battle with " Hellfire", Yang had collapsed in exhaustion and coughed up blood profusely until they managed to get her back to Beacon.

Since then she's been in the infirmary and her condition was starting to improve but slowly, to slow for her liking.

" I'm fine Rubes, just-" Yang winced in pain as she tried to get back. Ruby slowed helped her back down and fluffed her pillow for her. Yang had gotten the worse out of anyone, having shattered ribs and her aura wasn't healing her like it should. Everyone suspected that it was because she had done what Hellfire had done and ate the black flames.

It worked momentarily, but it was having long side-effects on everyone. Yang's condition wasn't the only thing. All the others had been burned by the flames and since then their aura's were weakened.

The doctors at Beacon had diagnosed that the flames targeted not only the body but also the soul itself, causing the aura to weaken temporarily. Though they said it was temporary and wouldn't have long-lasting effects, what was happening now had made things difficult for them, mainly that their aura was weakened constantly.

" It's alright Rubes, I'll be fine." Yang said trying to reassure her younger sister.

" Ok Yang, get well soon." Ruby said she gave her sister quick kiss on the forehead before leaving an assortment of get well balloons from the others.

* * *

When Ruby had left, Yang dropped her smile and screamed into her pillow, muffling the sounds of agony that she was constantly enduring. The doctors had given a steady stream of pain-killers that was dispensed every hour through her I.V.

If she could feel pain, it meant that the drugs were slowly starting to wear off, leaving her vulnerable to constant burning of sensation of the black flames.

It continued for a few more seconds until the next wave of pain-killers numbed her body and she collapsed into her second pillow in mild relief but more fear than not.

" Why does someone like that exist..."

* * *

" I hate this, I really, really hate this. I hope you three know this, all three of you."

Cinder, Emerald and Mercury all rolled their eyes as I trailed behind them towards our dorm. We had successfully, infiltrated Beacon posing as students from Haven here to compete in the Vytal Festival.

" I think that looks suits you." Emerald teased me, referring to the disguise I was wearing. What I had to change, that pissed me off enough to burn Beacon down was that I had to dye me hair.

Apparently since I some students at Beacon would recognize my red-hair, I had to dye it a to a jet black with a blue streak in it. I also had to wear contacts to conceal my red eyes, now they were a deep-sea blue, courtesy of contacts that Emerald had stolen.

" I look like an idiot. I feel like an idiot, I'd rather just walk through the doors and roast them all alive."

" I within him, I hate waiting." Mercury said as we reached our dorm. Cinder used a scroll and opened the door as we all walked in.

" Patience you two, you'll have your chance soon enough. Especially you Orion, but first, you can't use your semblance, mainly your " REAL" semblance." Cinder stated as I plopped down in my bed.

" Yeah yeah, I know, jeez you already took my seal."

Cinder held up my necklace, the container for the last part of semblance. I learned at a young age that my black flames were my complete semblance and that it ended my fights to quickly so I resulted to having most of it sealed in that necklace that I carried.

There were perks to it of course, when I took it back I'm able to drain it and use it how it should be. Downside it would annihilate pretty much anything, except that Yang girl, she took control of my flames and I still don't know how.

" When can I start ? I want to see what these people have to offer."

Cinder smirked deviously at me, and I could help but smile back, meaning that my chance would be happening very soon.

* * *

Jaune Arc, some scraggly looking blonde kid with a sword and shield was my opponent. We slowly circled each and each, assessing each other thoroughly.

I noticed Ruby and her team, minus Yang for some reason, in the stands watching us, along with Emerald and Mercury. Instead of using Muramasa, I was using my secondary weapons because Muramasa would be recognized.

They were a pair of lever-action sword revolvers, that Cinder had ordered to be made for me. I had taken to calling them Heaven and Earth. Heaven in my right hand and Earth in my left.

I charged at Jaune and he raised his shield to block my strikes as I hammered away at his defenses. He shield-bashed me, taking me by surprise asI skid across the ground. He charged at me and bashed me with his shield. I slid back again as I Heaven at him and pulled the trigger. Jaune put his shield up but was sent flying back, Heaven was loaded with explosive rounds and recoil to match if you weren't prepared for them.

Jaune went sailing back and crashed into the ground, his shield to far out of reach for him to go for it without getting shot at. He gripped his sword in a two-handed grip and we both charged at each other. I parried his strike with Heaven and swiped at his legs with Earth but he jumped to avoid it. I spun quickly and kicked him across the face but recovered and our blades clashed again.

" Where'd you learn to fight ? " I questioned Jaune as our blades connected and we pushed against each other.

" Pyrrha Nikos, jealous."

" Not even close."

I broke off and aimed Heaven at the ground and pulled the trigger. Jaune went sailing into the and I fired at him twice more, sending him higher. I fired again at the ground rocketed myself after him. I fired one last time to get an extra boost and it worked perfectly, sending me just above Jaune.

I grabbed his face and rocketed us towards the ground. We crashed but Jaune took the full force of the impact, shattering the ground beneath us as I let go off his face and sheathed Heaven and Earth back onto my lower back. The lights came on and the Professor, Professor Goodwitch walked towards me and the beaten Jaune.

" Very impressive, Orion is it ? Well I say, Vale has some competition if your competing." She said to me, I could hear the slight distaste in her voice, probably because of losing the tournament. Though it was probably just completion getting to her.

" Now then, your next opponent shall be, Pyrrha Nikos."

* * *

The invincible girl, a title Pyrrha had earned. She was no push-over and I was enjoying our battle.

I charged again at Pyrrha, who raised her shield and struck outward with her spear. I connected Heaven and Earth at their handles, creating a double bladed gun-staff. I spun and began hammering away at Pyrrha's defense. She stayed on the defensive, almost as if...aw crap.

I spun and struck at her at the opening bridge in her but she swiped at my legs, knocking me to the ground. I kicked up and back-flipped away from her before she charged again, her spear now a short sword.

I slashed outward at Pyrrha and she raised her sword to strike, sparks flying from metal against metal. I broke my weapon back into two, catching her mildly off-guard. I took that opening to spin and slashed her weapon out her hand. I slashed downwards but she raised her arm and blocked the strike with her bracer, Heaven sliding off her armor. I swore silently before flurrying Earth and stabbing at her, her shield blocking the blow.

I smiled evilly as I pulled the trigger on Earth. The impact sending Pyrrha staggering back and I used the recoil to send me into a back flip. While Heaven was loaded with explosive rounds, Earth was loaded with sniper rounds with a recoil to match.

Pyrrha was weaponless so I used Heaven and fired slightly behind me, using the momentum to rocket towards Pyrrha and drop-kicked her shield. She staggered backwards but recovered as I charged at her again. I flipped through the air and slashed downwards at her. My blades veered off course somehow, but I recovered and slashed out at Pyrrha again, this time I saw her wave her hand slightly as my blades missed and spun me off course with my back towards Pyrrha.

I felt her shield bash my back and fell onto my knees but I got what I wanted.

_So that's her semblance._

I kicked up and backwards and fired again, rocketing off Pyrrha's shield as I hit ground in a roll before turning to see Pyrrha.

I re-attached my weapons into their staff form and me and Pyrrha charged at each other but the bell sounded, signaling we were out of time. I slid to a stop along with Pyrrha as our blades stopped at each others necks.

" Well that would have been a spectacular match to witness to it's end but that's the bell."

Pyrrha and I removed our weapons from each others necks as I broke my weapon into both halves.

" That was very exciting. I hope we get to duel again some time." Pyrrha said to me, offering me a handshake. I looked at her and then up to Mercury and Emerald who motioned for me to do it.

I sighed internally and gave her a handshake before letting go. I sheathed my weapons on my lower back and regrouped with Mercury and Emerald out the classroom.

" That was fun, I can't wait to run her through."

* * *

" Pyrrha Nikos, the invincible girl." Cinder said as sewed at her dress.

" Her semblance is polarity, not obvious unless you fight her."

" Oh do tell Orion."

" Well I managed to disarm her, so I went in and attacked her but my blades struck her bracer instead. I tried again and then my blades veered of course twice. When I hit her bracer she was able to move my swords subtly, making you think she's invincible."

" Interesting, add her to the list." Cinder instructed Emerald who complied happily.

" Given the chance I'm sure you can take her Orion." Mercury said to me.

" If I could, I'd slaughter the entire school with an honest smile on my face. But that Nikos and Sun are the first to go."

" Tell me Orion, anyone that you consider a threat ? " Cinder asked me. I sat silently before giving an answer.

" Well there was this team here, Team RWBY. Not a threat now that I know what to expect but still, a thorn."

Cinder considered my point before nodding at me.

" Well you have your work cut out for you."

" All better when they fall."


	5. Flames of Sorrow

Pyrrha Nikos, the Invincible girl, not so unbeatable once you found out her weakness.

" Have fun." Cinder said to me as I climbed out the window of our dorm and trailed down the fire escape. Now, I was able to go all out, no restrictions, no holding back and even better, NO HAIR DYE.

My red hair and blood-red eyes were in their full glory and I could happily wear my old outfit, every black decal and red accent was back to normal. What was better, Muramasa was back where it belonged, at my side as I got ready to slaughter my enemies.

Heaven and Earth, weren't horrible weapons so I opted to keep them on my back. As I hung from the fire escape I jumped two floors down onto another escape, once there I peered through the window, seeing a familiar blue-haired prick fixing his bow tie.

I shook my head before contemplating whether or not to kill him now. I decided against it and continued along my way, stealthily through Beacon until I came to where the dance was being held.

I cracked my knuckles and smiled evilly as I gripped Muramasa tightly poured my aura into it. This time, the red blade went up in black flames.

* * *

Yang, despite being injured still made a commitment to attend the dance she had helped organized so that's what she did.

She had healed up well enough and took solace in watching the smiles that came to everyone's face.

Everyone was paired up and slowly squaring away, dancing the night away with Ozpin watching his students enjoy each others company.

Yang still felt the dull burning sensation of the black flames but it was minor enough for her to push it into the pits of her mind.

" I'd say we've done a good job." Weiss said next to Yang who smiled at her.

" We just finished up what Team CFVY did."

Suddenly the doors of the ballroom exploded opening, sending some students to the ground and killing the music, black flames burning the wood to cinders.

Hellfire stepped through, holding his blade like a gladiator in triumph as he looked around and smirked.

" HOPE YOU'RE READY FOR THE NIGHT OF YOUR LIFES ! "

* * *

I looked around and smirked, until I saw the Headmaster step forward. My smirk faded but instead grew even wider, a fun fight was right in front of me.

" Oh fuck yes." I said as I drove my blade through the ground sending pillars of black flames through the ground and erupting around me and Ozpin, who looked at me in shock as he took off his glasses.

" I suppose you're the one attacked my students ? "

" Well I didn't kill them, so theirs that but yes. Wanna fight me."

I directed my flames at Ozpin, the pillars moving from the ground and they erupted at Ozpin who gripped his cane and spun it around, diverting the flames towards the roof, saving any students that would have been incinerated. They all quickly ran from the ballroom and exited, leaving me and Ozpin but I did not a familiar blonde hair.

" Attacking my students and interrupting their dance, this is an action I cannot allow." Ozpin said as he gripped his cane tightly, I could tell he was trying to keep his calm, something I was about to take away.

" Well too bad, cause you see I plan on burning this school to the ground but I got something important to do...SO SEE YA."

I drove Muramasa through the ground and set the entire room ablaze in black flame. My dark clothing provided me excellent camouflage to exit the room.

* * *

" He set the building on fire didn't he ? " Cinder asked Mercury and Emerald who both nodded slowly.

" And gave away his position ? " Cinder asked again, already knowing the answer because the smoke omitting from the ballroom buildings away.

Once again Emerald and Mercury nodded. Cinder sighed in annoyance at the answer.

" We're leaving, he'll deal with the rest."

* * *

Killing people was one thing and I was fine with it but killing people who could fight back was even better.

I peered over the roof, watching students equip their weapons as they scoured the grounds for me. I shook my head before I heard the door open behind me. I turned around quickly but I took one shot to the shoulder, knocking me over the edge of the building.

I looked around and adjusted myself and used Muramasa in its chain form to grip the fire escape and slowly descend to the ground before switching my weapon back to its sword form.

It took me only a second to realize that Pyrrha was the one who had shot me as she descended to the ground via the fire escape. I flexed my shoulder and was pleased to know that my aura had stopped the blow enough.

" Well saves me the trouble of trying to find you." I said to Pyrrha who raised her shield and weapon. Unlike her, I knew my opponents moves and that gave me a better advantage then she did.

" What are you doing here ? " Pyrrha questioned me as we circled each other though she was taking this fight more serious than me.

" Oh just stopping by, killing off a few students, maybe burn Beacon down, whatever comes first."

" ICE FLOWER ! "

_Son of a WHORE!_

I recognized that annoying voice and this time, Muramasa ignited in a black blaze as I incinerated the projectiles before they made contact.

Ruby, Weiss and Blake arrived behind Pyrrha along with Jaune and two students I didn't know. Instead of one of them attacking me, a kid with a mace leaped from over them and slammed down at me.

It was the most pathetic attempt of an attack I'd ever seen and I was offended that it was directed at me. The person who leaped at me was Cardin Winchester, school bully and now my most recent addition to the blood Muramasa had tasted.

I side-stepped his attack and easily stabbed him through the side, a massive gape in his armor allowed me to bring him down in one strike as he fell to his knees, clutching his wound. I raised Muramasa but-

" LADYBUG ! "

_BITCH ! _

I turned quickly and delivered an elbow into Blake's stomach before taking her and swinging her into Ruby, sending them barreling into Jaune.

Pyrrha and some kid in a green outfit charged at me along with a girl with... A FREAKING SLEDGEHAMMER ?!

I rolled out the way but was batted sideways by the sledgehammer girl, who I remember was named Nora something. I recovered and was able to avoid a side swipe from Pyrrha's blade. I took step back only to feel ice blocking my path.

_Bitch !_

I ducked, avoiding Pyrrha taking my head as I tossed Muramasa into the air, Pyrrha followed it for a spilt second but it was enough for me to grab Heaven and quickly pull the trigger, sending me through the ice wall and Pyrrha into Jaune who had gotten up again.

I looked around and saw Muramasa, planted behind Pyrrha. Weiss sailed across the floor and pierced my shoulder. I grabbed her rapier and used my semblance to heat it to the point where she let go of it and I used that chance to impale her with Earth.

" WEISS ! "

I smirked happily as I pulled the trigger, sending her off the blade and onto the ground, a gaping gun-shot and blade wound bleeding heavily.

" One down, more trash-"

I stopped as Pyrrha's shield struck my mask, shattering it and bouncing back to her. I opened my eyes slowly and glared down the remained the students.

Ruby, Blake, Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora and the one in the green against just me. Six against 1, poor odds for them.

I heard a high-pitched whistling sound which was attributed with dust. I realized it only too late as I felt an explosion on my back, forcing me to my knees. The boy in the green was already across the ground and kicked me into the air, his aura sending me higher.

I saw Nora above me, her hammer swinging down ready to crush me.

_Aw Damn_

I fired Heaven at her, knocking her away from me but I was still in the air and the ground was closing fast. I braced myself as I crashed, HARD into the ground. I coughed up slight blood at the feeling.

I wearily forced myself up and was fired upon by the boy in green and Pyrrha. I remembered his name, Ren, as his bullets were blocked by my aura but Pyrrha's did some damage.

I fired Heaven at them, causing all of them to disperse and Muramasa to be shot into the air. I charged at them kicked off Pyrrha's shield, catching Muramasa as I touched back onto the ground. I sheathed Heaven back along with Earth and readied myself quickly.

Blake threw her weapon at me but I moved slightly and grabbed the ribbon, using my strength I swung her around completely, smacking her against Jaune and crashing them both into the statue nearby. I pulled again and Blake came sailing towards me, this time she was impaled through the stomach on Muramasa.

I looked at Ruby, who was shaking slightly at the knees at this action. To make my point, I ignited Muramasa, still impaled through Blake's stomach, earning a pained scream from her before I threw her to the side.

Ruby switched out the magazine of her weapon and crouched low to the ground. I tilted my head in curiosity before, she vanished in a red blur, a slash mark appearing at my waist. Another across my back.

She was easily faster than me, it wasn't rocket science. She could be stopped because she followed a pattern.

_Tease it...There !_

I left my back open as I closed my eyes and listened.

I flipped Muramasa around and slammed my hand into the ground, creating a floor of ice. Pyrrha, Ren and the now recovered Nora retreated away from the ice, but Ruby who was moving to fast too stop, slide across the ice and her face connected with my fist, the momentum sending her flipping through the air and crashing hard into the ground.

I panted heavily before taking a green dust crystal from my coat pocket and drained it, feeling my wounds close and some aura return to me until the crystal was empty. When it was, I threw it aside and focused and Pyrrha and the others.

" What are you ? " Pyrrha questioned me, her team all circling me.

" Oh just a person who wants to see you all dead, mainly you Nikos, you're a threat that can't be allowed to live. At least come die like a warrior, on feet...Or on your knees, as long as your dead I don't-"

Nora's grenade launcher hit me point blank in the chest, crashing me into the dorm buildings wall.

" Not...this shit again." I said as I pried myself from the wall and cracked my neck, getting knocked into the wall makes you stiff after a while.

" How did you use ice but also fire ? "

I smirked at Jaune while shaking my head at him. I charged at the four of them, rolling to avoid one of Nora's grenade rounds. I parried a slash from Ren as we crossed blades.

Behind me Jaune charged, his shield at the ready. I kicked off his shield, turned in mid-air and stabbed at Ren in one fluid motion. Ren barely avoided the strike as he locked Masamune between his gun's blades and flung it through the air.

He struck with his palms, enhanced with an aura shockwave, sending me sprawling back into Jaune, who turned me around bashed me with his shield.

I looked up and saw Nora lunging at me with her sledgehammer. I rolled my eyes and gathered black flames in my fist as I struck out with it, sending a wave of fire at Nora, who screamed in agony as she hit the ground behind me.

" NORA ! " Jaune and Ren yelled in unison as they both charged at me. I aimed my palms at both of them and sent out a wave of fire, not my black hellfire but regular fire that did enough damage, mainly to Ren who was sent flying back. I had intended to use black flames, meaning that I was reaching my limit, despite using my emergency healing dust crystal.

Jaune raised his shield and stopped the flames, he should have dropped it from the heat but instead he made it to me and bashed me with his shield again before stabbing at me. I caught his blade with my hands, I sent a wave of ice through the blade, freezing it completely including Jaune's sword hand. I ignited my fist and punched him to the ground, feeling fatigue begin to set in faster but I pushed on.

I heard the sound of Pyrrha throw her shield so I was prepared and grabbed Jaune to use him as a human shield to take the blow to the forehead for me.

" Spinny...disk..." Jaune said before I threw him to the ground.

" Thanks meat-shield." I said sarcastically to Jaune, whose hand was still frozen to his blade.

It was just my and Pyrrha finally. I slowly walked to Muramasa, Pyrrha aiming her now rifle at me. I retrieved my blade and flurried it thankfully, welcoming it back to its master. I swung it once, sending the blood of the others onto the pavement.

I stared down Pyrrha until I felt a sharp pain across my cheek and I saw a familiar knife land in front of me.

A familiar red bladed knife and the only person who could have had a knife like that landed next to Pyrrha.

" Well hello Sun." I said sarcastically as he brandished his staff at me.

" You..."

" Yes me. Well it's funny really I was just done talking to Blake. She's over..."

I stopped as I looked around, only seeing the blood stains they used to be at. All of them had simply vanished and I didn't even notice it. I looked at Sun and Pyrrha who smirked at me.

" Ok I'll bite, where the fuck did the bodies go ?

* * *

Ozpin dusted off his vest he looked at his students, each one wounded and waiting on death's door step. Luckily he had dealt with the black flames while Oobleck had retrieved the students without the enemy realizing it.

" Ozpin, shall I deal with this...monstrosity ? " Oobleck asked, taking a final sip of coffee.

Ozpin and Oobleck looked at each, old friends who had seen the worst together and still continued to do so.

" We'll deal with this monstrosity old friend." Ozpin said, already moving towards the door with Oobleck, leaving the nurses to attend to the wounded.

* * *

Sun and I traded knife blows, while I fended off him and Pyrrha at once.

Sun must have had a sense of honor, being willing to battle with only our knives like he had agreed when I first challenged him.

I spun knife and stabbed at Sun's abdomen. He was agile enough to jump onto my arm and back flip off it, kicking me in the chin in the same motion.

I staggered back and spat blood onto the ground before spinning around and kicking Pyrrha across the face. Luckily she was poised to strike so that gave me my much needed opening.

I parried an overhand slash from Pyrrha and quickly slashed her across her stomach, heating my blade to pass through her armor. I followed up and brought the blade down to her shoulder.

Sun drop kicked my exposed side, making me lose grip of my knife and leaving it planted in Pyrrha's shoulder as I staggered back.

Sun pulled the knife free and they aimed their weapons at me before I heard footsteps behind me.

I sighed in annoyance as I turned to see Ozpin and some teacher with green hair an comically large spectacles. I grabbed Heaven and Earth and attached them together, forming it's double-bladed gun-staff.

" Welcome back Ozzy, you wanna join the fun."

Ozpin looked at me with a deep frown as he aimed his cane, which doubled as a weapon, at me. The teacher with the green hair stepped forward as well, hands behind his back.

" You've done enough damage."

I smirked at them as I charged them, my blade connected with Ozpin's staff before I slashed at his waist, putting distance between us.

" I can't believe I get too-"

I felt a slash wound, deep but precise extend from my left hip to my right shoulder. I dropped my frown as I dropped to my knees. I coughed up more blood than I should have.

The teacher with the green hair stood behind me, Jaune's sword in his hand, drenched in blood...my blood. I didn't even see him...

I finally realized how the others disappeared, because this guy did it when I wasn't paying attention. I weakly placed my hand on my gash wound, the blood was there but I didn't know what to expect.

I was losing consciousness but not before I did what I was assigned to do.

I aimed my gun-staff weakly at Ozpin, before flipping it around. I pulled the trigger and I heard the sound off a person lose air at once.

" Pyrrha ! "

I smirked at the name being called in fear and distress. I was assigned to deal with her firsthand and I did that to the end.

_Checkmate...bitch._

With that I felt my body grow weak and me lose consciousness completely.

* * *

Sun placed Pyrrha's head gently on his lap as he put pressure on the bullet wound through her chest. While he did that, Oobleck used a syringe on her, slowing her heart-rate, in trying to keep her alive.

Sun looked down at Orion, who was lying face first with his smug look on his face, despite being in a pool of his own blood.

_Why_


	6. Caged Flames

Ah an interrogation room, a room where two people enter, one leaves either satisfied or more enraged while the other stays.

Ozpin made that crystal clear, and well enough he made sure not only to try and be intimidating, but also hold a sense of power.

To bad, because I wasn't somewhere who you could scare easily, and to add insult to injury, he also made sure I was not only being restrained via specialized handcuffs that suppressed my aura but also have guards stationed outside the room, along with a camera inside the room.

He set down a cup of coffee, whether he was being genuine or mocking the fact that I was handcuffed and bandaged heavily, would have to wait.

" Orion Blaze, age 17. Born in Vacuo. You have no record of combat schooling yet you're able to use your aura and a...unique semblance." Ozpin stated as he read off from what was a record of me.

" The only thing we know about you is your semblance, name, the fact that you infiltrated my school and report of your injuries and skills."

I rolled my eyes at Ozpin as I thought of ways to escape and wreak more havoc.

" Answer my question Ozpin. How many students of yours have I killed ? " I asked Ozpin, who though didn't show emotion, a vain popped from head and I noticed his breathing became forced.

" You put several of my students in critical condition. I won't give you the satisfaction of knowing whether their alive or not."

I had to admit, Ozpin was as smart as he looked and even more so.

" You're a smart guy. We both know I'm getting out of here one way or another."

Ozpin smirked and removed his glasses. " Perhaps, but now we know what you're capable of. Your semblance in on a tier few can hope to achieve, that much is true. The dust in your body is another matter."

"...Pardon."

" We had to keep you from dying to learn all that we can of what you and your conspirators are plotting. So as you can see, you're aura in being restrained but on top that, during your examination, we found that you had fused your body with dust."

I chuckled slightly, Ozpin would be an amazing battle, he was smarter than he let on he kept his calm. I could respect it though it made me sick.

" Tell me Orion, was it worth risking your life ? Merging with dust, could have killed you before you learned how to wield it."

" Funny you should mention that, this was first time in a LONG time using that ice dust in my body. It's always been rings that I kept on me."

It looked like Ozpin had seen a ghost or was completely taken back by what I said.

" You merged with dust yet never used it until last night ? Why risk your life and not use it ? "

" Call it a contingency plan. We're done here, you should probably go check on your students, pretty sure a few of them got incinerated by yours truly."

" Your arrogance is outstanding." Ozpin said as he rose to leave. I decided to make one final comment to try and set him over the edge.

" It's funny really, you won't tell me if I killed any but I'm sure enough that at least one of them isn't getting up."

My plan failed completely, Ozpin simply looked and shook his head before leaving.

I sighed in defeat as I downed the rest of my coffee before looking at the camera that was monitoring me.

" Enjoy the show ? Good, cause their is an encore coming it's better than the original."

* * *

" Jeez, the kid did a number on the pest." Roman as he put down his cigar as Cinder, Roman and Emerald arrived.

" He blew his cover so we had to leave," Cinder said before smirking, " but not before he received his orders."

" So am I gonna have to mount a rescue mission ? "

" No, Orion can handle anything that Beacon can throw at him. We'll continue with our plans." Cinder said as she walked away, leaving just Mercury, Emerald and Roman.

" 50 Lien says he breaks out through the front door." Emerald said to the remaining two.

" 50 says he escape when they try and transport him."

* * *

" Pyrrha...Nora...Ren, I'm so sorry." Jaune spoke somberly, watching all of team-mates, his family, his friends, fight for their lives. A deep sense of loathing and despair sent in as he realized how useless he had been.

Ruby put a hand on Jaune's shoulder, she too was feeling that feeling of failure. She had let her team down, Orion had run Weiss through and subsequently shot her at point blank range.

Blake impaled as well and she was completely burned from the entrance wound and everywhere in between to the exit wound. The doctors said that they would have to, and currently were operating to save them both along with Pyrrha who would have to have the bullet wound removed if she was alive.

" How could someone do this to calmly ? He smiled during everything and then...this."

Jaune clenched his fist tightly, feeling the rage stir inside him. Just like Ruby's teammates were injured, his were just as hurt.

Pyrrha had a rifle round lodged in her chest, more than likely aimed at her heart. Ren and Nora were both suffering the primary and side-effects of Orion's hellfire. If what Yang said was true, then they were in more pain than anyone should have had to endure.

" I..I let them down."

" No Jaune, no you didn't. We tried our hardest. He was just..." Ruby stopped, not knowing what say. She had fought Orion twice and both times people important to her had been harmed.

" He's just a monster. Plain and simple." A voice said, making both Ruby and Jaune turn around to see Sun, carrying an assortment of flowers. With him was Yang, now wearing a cast for her arm, along with Neptune who was also carrying flowers as well.

They set them down between all of their injured friends. Sun had a sheath for a red bladed knife against his leg, the emblem on it being that of crossed flaming swords.

" What's the knife for ? " Ruby questioned Sun.

" When we first fought that...murderer, he challenged me to a duel. It was an old tradition in Vacuo to duel someone that you wanted fight. No special tricks, just your own skills with a blade and your semblance. If you accepted, you swore to die by that person's blade, like a warrior. It was a stupid tradition but some people, still follow it even today."

" Oh, but that symbol isn't yours." Ruby said as she eyed the handle of the knife.

" I know, it's his, at least I think so. I was told his under watch, Oobleck managed to cripple him and from their they captured him."

Ruby and Jaune took a small victory in knowing he was detained but at what cost. Jaune sat down beside Pyrrha's bedside and held her hand. A gave a silent prayer for her to recover before letting go reluctantly and getting up.

" They'll be ok Ruby...They have to." Yang said weakly as she tiredly hugged her sister with one useable arm.

Ruby shed tears for her friends and cried into Yang's shoulder. Though Yang said they'd be ok, Ruby herself wasn't positive that they would be.

* * *

I woke up sharply as the door to my cozy little room opened to reveal Professor Goodwitch who sat down across from me, eyeing me carefully.

" Well hello Professor."

" I suggest you drop sarcastic remarks. Several of my students are fighting for their lives while you're here making jokes. Sickening."

I looked at her blankly but I couldn't help but laugh at her persistence.

" Tell me Goodwitch, do you know what it's like to kill someone ? To just run them through, watch their blood flow, hear their bones shatter, dance to their screams. Tell me, have you had to end a life ? "

" I have but that does not make me like you if that's what you're implying."

Again, another slight laugh. " No I'm not implying anything. That teacher, Oobleck, the one that cut me down, I assume he's had to kill someone. I assume he's good at it, he cut me down too quickly."

" What are you getting at ? " Goodwitch questioned me impatiently.

" I was just making conversation is all. Besides, you barged into my cozy little room, meaning you wanted something, so how about you talk."

She sighed angrily before adjusted her glasses before taking her riding crop and slapping me across the face with it.

" FUCK ! "

I placed a hand on my cheek and hissed angrily at her before smirking. " Beating a prisoner huh, now that's more like it."

" Do you enjoy the pain you inflict on others ? Do you enjoy killing ? " Goodwitch questioned as she set her riding crop down.

" What do you think ? Killing is an art, and I'd say I'm a master painter."

" You're a monster and a menace to innocent people. Why do you do the things that you do ? You brutalized several students and nearly killed some if not outright hoping they'd suffer. "

" No kidding. I enjoy rending bones, spilling blood, burning flesh and listening to their screams. In all honesty, I was getting tired of my old routine." I told Goodwitch.

She looked at me in a mixture of several emotions but the most potent being disgust.

" How can you say things like that so calmly, and what routine ? "

" Oh easy, I use and wait for it...My words."

I laughed slightly at my joke, something that Goodwitch wasn't taking kindly to. " As for my routine, just go find my target, do what I needed to do then kill them. Simple as that, though things were getting a bit dull."

" Dull ? "

" Yes, ever had one of those times where things get easy and it's like nothing can challenge you ? That's what I was feeling, until I arrived here, you were actually the first challenge that I faced in a long time, you and Ruby both."

" That was you in the airship wasn't it."

" YES ! You and little red, first one's that I felt could give me a fight worth it. Then all pieces began to fall into place and now, I have soooo many new vendetta's."

" Against Beacon and our students ? "

I smirked and nodded at her. " That's right, though it'll be a shame that I'll have to kill you all soon, but it'll be one hell of a fight. But I really want to get even with that green haired bastard, jerk beat me at my worst."

With that Goodwitch got of her seat and left without a word. I shrugged and put my feet up and looked at the camera.

" Wanna know my top 3 people to kill ? First is Sun, next is Yang and last would be Goodwitch or Ruby. Ah hell why not all of Beacon ! "

I began laughing until I heard the sound of gases being seeped into my room. I chuckled lowly as inhaled it happily.

" Sorry, immune to knock out gas and poison, conditioned myself for these kind of reasons." I said as the gas filled the room but had no effect on me.

" Since I know you're there, feel like having someone bring me a glass of water ? Feeling a little parched from decimating your kids."

* * *

Luckily, the others had survived. Nora and Ren were under going treatment for their burns but their was the adverse effect of the black flames which would have to run their course.

Blake was confined to bed rest as she was suffering from the flames that had entered her body. Surgery proceeded fine but she wasn't going to moving any time soon. She too was also feeling the adverse effect of the black flames and as such wasn't allowed much in the terms of physical exertion, though like Yang before her, Blake, Ren and Nora all had pain-killers dispensed to counter act the pain of the flames.

Weiss had gotten the worse of Team RWBY. She under surgery having the shattered rifle round removed and she was bed ridden but since Oobleck had retrieved her so quickly, they were able to postpone her bleeding and keep her alive, though barely.

Pyrrha, poor Pyrrha wasn't awake at all. The round had missed her heart but was close enough to send her into cardiac arrest and thus she was residing in a comatose state.

Jaune hadn't left her side in days, neither her or his team-mates. That crippling feeling of helplessness and regret, for not being able to do anything for them. Jaune and Ruby were both feeling it but their friends did all they could to try and keep them out of despair.

" Don't worry, it's what that monster wants. HE WANTS us to feel this way, but we can't give him-"

" Don't give him the satisfaction, NEVER let them know what pain they've caused you, caused us." Sun said abruptly, cutting Ruby off as he put a hand on both Jaune and Ruby's shoulders.

" All we can do is hope, but sometimes that's enough." Neptune added in.

Jaune and Ruby both sighed in regret as they got up and left, leaving their friends to their recovery.

* * *

Yang sat down and looked bandaged and casted arm. She had been the one that had fired at Orion's back from the roof but when she called on her aura, she had stoked the black flames that were still present.

It was almost like a parasite, the more you fought the worse it got. Or maybe it was because Yang had actually digested the flames to save her sister and friends during their first battle. Either way, she wasn't their when her friends needed her and because of that she felt like absolute trash, worthless and useless.

" I'm sorry you guys...I let you all down." She said weakly, tears streaming down her face as she gripped where he heart was before putting a massive fracture in the wall.

* * *

Sun sat alone in the trees around Beacon, casually flipping the knife that Orion had given him as he inspected it. Two burning swords, the symbol on the knife and more likely than not Orion's symbol.

Sun stopped flipping it and looked at the blade closely. The general design was that it was primarily used for stabbing deep and precise wounds in it's target, Sun frowned, realizing how much that befitted Orion, who wanted to feel the resistance and overcome it when he impaled his victims.

The blade was more than sufficient for slashing wounds, something Sun had tested first hand when he had fought Orion alongside Pyrrha.

Something didn't feel right, the blade was too customized for something that could be purchased locally in either Vale or Vacuo. The grip was too uneven for Sun, who had to improvise to hold it semi-correctly, then that's when it hit.

He may have moved to Mistral but he was from Vacuo first and foremost. He knew more then enough about the workings of his home kingdom. Orion's knife wasn't just a knife, it was a symbol that he was something else. Sun sighed in frustration, and in the smallest bit of fear as he re-sheathed the knife and leaned his head back against the tree's trunk.

" He's just bidding his time."

* * *

I gave a tired yawn as a new person entered the interrogation room. I rubbed my eyes tiredly as they sat down across my from me. It took me a second to realize who it was but I soon recognized him as General Ironwood from Atlas.

" General, what can I do for you ? "

" You can start by telling me what you're planning and as to why it requires the harm of innocent students."

" Oh come now General, we both know I'm not telling. Beacon has been rather nice, nice cozy little cell, decent fighters here and to be truthful, I'm gonna regret seeing them dead, really I am, these people were my first challenge. Oh well I'll find something else."

" Well I hate to be the bearer of bad news but you're to be transferred to Atlas, where you will be our problem, one we'll be sure to fix." Ironwood stated to me. I couldn't but look at him curiously.

" Who's idea is this ? I'm curious because when I break out I want to look the person in the eyes when I kill them." I said Ironwood.

Ironwood looked at me with a deep frown before getting up and adjusting his suit.

" Before I go, let me ask you something."

" Go ahead, won't matter when you're all dead by my blade." I said to Ironwood, again no emotional response from him.

" Why do you fight, and try to refrain from saying because you enjoy it. We're all aware of your sadistic nature but what drives you, what makes you want to fight ? "

I didn't answer his question and for one reason or another I felt like I couldn't.

" I assumed as much, you don't have an answer. Nothing more than a puppet."

" I..AM NO ONES PUPPET ! "

I shot out of my seat but my handcuffs sent off an electric jolt that was potent enough to gain my attention.

" So you say, but I suggest you think about it."

With that Ironwood left with his hands behind his back without a second glance.

I looked up at the camera and flipped them off before I put my feet up and went to sleep.

* * *

" Very impressive James." Ozpin stated as he handed Ironwood a cup of coffee, which Ironwood added a little to.

" He's an enigma, this Orion. His semblance alone is threat to anyone and if he's just a lackey I-"

" I wouldn't call him a lackey but you're right. We have to find a way to counter act his semblance and reverse the effects if possible." Ozpin stated, taking a drink from his coffee.

" Well we could anger him, though I don't like the idea of it, it's a risk we must take."

" Ideas ? "

" I have one." A voice said. It belonged to Sun who was leaning against the window sill. " Though I'll need you to set him free for a while."


	7. Chapter 7

" Sun are you sure about this ? " Jaune questioned as he sheathed Crocea Mors on his side.

" I'm sure enough, he's smarter than he looks so we have to out-smart him." Sun answered.

With them, Neptune cleaned his rifle before it collapsed and he placed it on his back.

" So from what we know about him, his flames are what he describes as, ' the flames of hell.' Meaning, if their black, they burn worse than other flames and also damage your aura so we have to avoid getting damaged from them. On top of that, Ozpin said he has Ice dust so that's another thing we have to watch out for." Sun informed the duo, making sure they knew what to expect.

" So we need capture his hellfire without getting hit by them. Easier said than done." Neptune added, tossing Sun the empty dust crystal they were to use.

" The others need our help, so that's the risk we need to take." Sun said, knowing what was happening wasn't going to be easy.

Outside they heard an explosion, and they all rushed towards the disturbance, knowing what was happening.

* * *

I created a wall of ice in front of, creating a barrier between me and the new wave of guards that had arrived near the interrogation room.

I used the barrier as a reprieved to and escape from the area and continued running through the hallways until two guards rounded the corner and spotted me, weapons drawn.

" Outta my way ! "

I summoned a pillars of flames, incinerating one guard who let out an intensive pained scream.

I managed to close the distance and knocked the rifle out of the others hand and grabbed his face before freezing him solid. I looked at the other guard and froze him solid before I looked around and tried to find which way to go.

" Screw it."

I decided to head right and that was surprisingly was where no one was. I looked behind me to make sure. I continued along my way until I came to a locker-room.

I formed a sword made of ice and slowly looked around, noticing no one was here.

_I was expecting a lot more._

I searched around the locker-room for a functional weapon until I came across a locked room. I just shook my head and heated the lock to the point where it broke open and I was gifted with an un-welcome sight.

Neptune was aiming at me with his gun ready to fire.

" Aw fuck."

I felt the impact as I crashed through the locker-room, through lockers and into the hallway.

I forced myself up and dusted of the debris from my attire as I looked at Neptune who soared threw the hole in the wall, his rifle having changed into a glaive. I ducked his strike and formed a sword ice.

He stabbed out at me but I tried to parry with my ice blade, only for it to shattered and leaving me weaponless as Neptune spun his glaive upward, striking me with the butt of his weapon, knocking me back.

I ignited my fist in black flames and created a wall of fire between us, giving me time to put distance between us.

I retreated to a different area of the school and tried to devise a plan.

* * *

" Guys, he set up a wall of fire between me and him. He should be heading to you Sun." Neptune said over his ear-piece.

Else where, Sun and Jaune nodded at each other as they got ready.

* * *

I came to a slow jog as I became positive I had put distance between me and Neptune. I hid behind a corner a small team of students rounded the corner, I recognized the head as the leader as the same one I had stabbed in the sides when I first made my presence known here.

I grabbed the last person, a kid with a sword and silently joked him unconscious as I took his weapon , a sword with a gun implemented.

His three team-mates stopped as they realized what was going on. The leader charged head-on so I threw his team-mate into, knocking him over as the last two charged at me.

One had a halberd, and he stabbed outward at me so I side-stepped him and grabbed it's shaft and pulled him towards me. I smacked him across the head with pommel of the blade, striking his temple. knocking him unconscious.

His team-mate was using a pair of twin short dagger so I used the stolen halberd and struck him in the ribs, giving off the familiar sounds of bones breaking. I ran forward and kicked him across the skull, knocking him unconscious as well.

I turned to face the leader who was already up and struck me with his mace, small explosion followed as it crashed me into the wall.

I kicked outward, striking him in face as I forced myself out the wall. He recovered and swung at me again but this time I was ready.

I froze his mace solid and shattered it in one movement. Next I froze him in place, the ice encased up to his waist as he tried to swing at me but to no avail.

" Bastard ! "

" You're in my way."

I grabbed his face and froze him completely solid and left him and his unconscious team on the ground beaten and broken.

* * *

After dealing with several more guards I made my way through the scroll and I some how found my way to the cafeteria.

As expected, it was empty during mid-night but that mean that I was close to the exit.

I stopped in my tracks as I thought all about what had happened. The guards had arrived in my room to transport me. One un-cuffed me and I took the chance to murder them both with my semblance before escaping.

Since then, I've been relying on my semblance less to conserve aura so I opted to use my ice dust, which resulted in less deaths sadly but I was able to put more distance between me and the guards.

Then Neptune ambushed me in the locker-room, by himself. It was if I was I was being...They set it from the beginning.

I laughed at the irony and slowly clapped as I looked around, seeing a familiar Faunus drop from the disabled light fixtures.

" I admit, I got played. But it takes two play a game Sun, and I'm just getting started."

" Well it looks like the game is in my favor, I'm the one with the night-vision." Sun added, brandishing his staff and we began circling each other.

" There's enough light for me to know where to stab you in."

" FIRE ! "

I looked at in confusion until I heard the sound of a trigger, taking a blast to my ribs and crashing through the wall, and outside to the front of Beacon.

_Neptune..._

I forced myself up and dusted off some debris from my coat and pants as Neptune and Sun stepped through the hole they created.

I cracked my knuckles as they circled me. " I'd ask for a fair fight but you'll need every advantage you can get."

Sun charged at me with his staff so I charged back. I didn't have my knife so I formed a blade from ice and this time it didn't shatter on impact.

I stabbed outward as his chest but he spun outward and spun me with his the butt of his staff in my stomach. I punched him across the face as I put distance between us.

Neptune leaped over him, his weapon an electrified glaive. He was proficient at wielding it and I was forced on the defensive as he Neptune and Sun struck at me in unison.

I caught Neptune's glaive by the blade, my aura stopping it from cutting me. I gripped it tightly. I turned my attention back to Sun who struck me in the chest, forcing me back until I felt one of them drop-kick me in the chest.

I was on one knee but smiling, and this unnerved them both for good reason. I shattered my ice blade and rose to my feet.

" I'll deal with you two and then be on my way."

I focused a swathed of black flames in the space between my hands as the flames grew more intense. Sun and Neptune looked at each other in shock as they slowly moved back. The black flames suddenly vanished before I smirked evilly and they re-appeared, even more intense and darker in a spherical vortex.

" It was fun while it lasted. Lucifer's Rage ! "

I released my hellfire, unleashing a massive fury of black flames that put midnight to shame and made a volcano seem like an iced shower. When it ended, there's was only a massive wall of fire where they should have been. I shrugged them off and turned to leave but stopped as I heard what sounded like a vacuum.

_I swear if they did what I think they did..._

I turned around to see the flames being absorbed into a midnight dust crystal in Sun's palm, which he dropped from the intense heat but never the less, they had survived.

" That went about as expected." Sun said to Neptune, who smirked in response.

" What...the...hell ! "

" We just needed your hellfire to find a way to reverse the damage that you did to our friends."

I charged at Sun and Neptune who rolled to the side as I smashed the ground between them.

" NEPTUNE LOOK OUT ! "

Sun was a second too late as I shot an icicle at Neptune, only for it to be blocked by a shield with 2 crescent arcs.

" Thanks Jaune ! "

_WHEN THE HELL DID HE GET HERE ! _

I stopped my assault and began to laugh, and not one that I usually did when I was in a fight but this laugh was un-intentional. It was slow, menacing and low but underlined with a clear pitch of rage and malice, which described how I was feeling now.

" Guys, be careful..." Sun warned Neptune and Jaune who circled me.

" First I'll make sure Pyrrha is dead, then I'll make sure to slaughter everyone you three hold dear...That's the price for truly angering me..."

I slowly turned to Jaune and then to Sun. " Who's first, Pyrrha, Weiss or Blake..."

I managed to anger Jaune but he didn't take the bait and charge at me. They all were too busy eyeing me and the black dust crystal near me.

I picked it up and I understood why Sun had let it go, the heat was intense but that my fire so it didn't bother me too much.

" I'm not even going to figure out what you had in mind but it doesn't matter now. I'm going to enjoy your deaths far more than I should."

Jaune charged at me along with Neptune and Sun. This time I smirked and without needing to move, a wall of flames separated me from them. The fire froze into a wall of ice suddenly before it suddenly exploded into black ice shards, some cutting Jaune and Neptune while Sun avoided the others.

Jaune and Neptune staggered back in pain as the ice struck them. Jaune recovered first before he charged at me. I side-stepped several of his swings, the ice having impaired his movements enough to give me an edge.

I caught his sword easily before disarming him and throwing him into Neptune, who had taken even more damage from the ice.

I quickly turned my attention to Sun and caught his staff in mid-swing. He looked at me in surprise as he broke it in half and swung one the now nunchucks and tried to strike my head.

I blocked the strike with my wrist as the chain connecting them wrapped around my wrist. I used my semblance and heated the chain to the point where Sun let go, and I took the chance to strike him in the stomach before gripping his throat and lifting him into the air.

" YOU actually pushed me past my breaking point.", I said to Sun ask I aimed the blackened dust crystal at Sun's chest as the flames appeared and started to wrap around my arm holding the crystal.

" Your...ego..and you lost..." Sun managed to say despite struggling for breath.

" Is that so ? Fire Demons Secret Art: Flame Demons-"

I stopped as I felt my body go slack and replaced with a steel pain. Sun took this chance to kick out of my grip as I looked down as saw Jaune's blade piercing through my stomach, a white aura wisping around the blade.

I fell to one knee and looked at Jaune, black ice was piercing through his arms and legs but he was forcing himself to stand, a white aura began healing his wounds as he tried to remove the shards.

" For Pyrrha..."

I pulled the blade from my back and tossed it aside, my blood coating the sword, a sight I wasn't used to but not foreign to as well. Then something happened, something broke inside of me and I began to remember what Ironwood had asked me.

_Why do you fight ?_

I forced myself to my feet, my own blood dripping from the wound in my stomach.

" I haven't felt like this in ages." I placed a hand on my stomach, on it was the warm feeling of my blood. I looked at my blood soaked hand and I realized, I was trembling. From blood lose and shock or fear, I didn't know but I did know for certain that it was trembling.

I couldn't keep standing and fell to one knee, and I inadvertently dropped the crystal landed out of my reach. Sun rolled across the ground and picked up the crystal, this time he tucked it away into a pouch on his side.

I coughed up blood onto the ground in front of me as I felt myself growing colder, something that hadn't happened to me before in a long time. Sun began helping Jaune remove the ice that had struck him and Neptune, who writhing on the ground in pain but alive sadly.

I forced myself to my feet again and this time I managed to stay upright. Sun and Jaune looked at me in shock as Sun stood in front of Jaune, aiming his staff at me.

" You just won't quit."

I smirked as I placed my hands together and intense flames appeared between them. They weren't my black flames but they were just as intense.

" That's enough out of you."

A feminine voice, one that I recognized as a dark storm cloud formed overhead. A sharp icicle shot out from the cloud with blinding speed as it pierced through me chest.

Goodwitch appeared along with two Atlas soldiers and other medics as they took Jaune and Neptune away. The icicle that pierced me broke into a mist and I fell to my knees, running on pure force of will to continue fighting.

" You've caused enough damage." She aimed her crop at me as it glowed a deep purple and shot a blast of pure energy at me.

It was powerful enough to keep me down on my hands and knees while I fought with everything to remain conscious.

I had walked right into their trap, they had set it up from the beginning, or rather they had a plan thought out but I forced them to improvise it. Either way, I was on the losing end but I wasn't about to quit if I had a choice.

Turns out I didn't have a choice, the wound Jaune had caused on me were taking their full effect as I grew weaker to the point where I lay on the floor, defeated.

I managed to move my head slightly as I spied Jaune, who made eye contact with. I was losing consciousness quickly so I had to make this quick.

" This...is just...the beginning."

With that, I slipped into the emptiness of my mind and I realized that I had beaten an played, a fact that made my want to take vengeance even more.


	8. Chapter 8

" Well how did it go ? "

" We've managed to counter-act the black flames but the primary effects, the intensive burns are still present but with their auras replenishing, they should be fine."

Sun and Jaune breathed a sigh of relief at the news. " How is Pyrrha doing ? "

The doctor looked at his clip-board and back to Jaune.

" As you know, the bullet narrowly missed her heart. She's alive but in critical condition and currently in unconscious but alive."

Jaune took some comfort in knowing she was alive, even as Sun put a brotherly hand on his shoulder, it still hide the fact that he thought he let his team down.

" They're alive at least. We can be grateful for that, and that Orion is being transferred to Atlas. He can be their problem now."

* * *

I had been beaten, humiliated and played, needless to say, I was feeling worse than words could describe. Having Ozpin sit across from me with two cups of coffee on the table was adding insult to my already wounded pride.

" What do you want ? I admit, I've been beaten but that doesn't mean you've won."

" Won what exactly ? Tell me, what is your driving force, what makes you want to do the things you do ? "

" Not this shit again."

Ozpin merely looked at me, as if awaiting my response. " Ok fine, I fight because I enjoy. because I enjoy crushing helpless little fools like your students."

" Really ? I see someone who has cast their lot with a force bent on the destruction of others, tell me what do you hope to accomplish. What are you running from ? "

" You know both you and the general are starting to piss me off even more."

" Well then, I can't say it's been a pleasure."

" Likewise."

* * *

The day was here, I was to be shipped off to Atlas and they wasted no risk this time. I was cuffed, and guarded heavily, not only by Atleasian guards, but also hunters from Atlas as well.

Before we boarded the airship, Ironwood, Goodwitch and Ozpin talking amongst themselves as Team RWBY, despite being in medical clothing, mainly Weiss and Blake, along with Team JNPR, minus Pyrrha, stopped in front of me.

" Come to say your goodbyes ? "

" Children, why are you here ? " Ironwood asked as both teams as he and the others two teachers arrived.

" Too see a nightmare end." Sun answered for everyone, and they all nodded in agreement.

" Sun, you of all people should realize, this isn't going to last. Whether you like to believe it or not."

With that two of my guards shoved me towards the waiting airship, " You've said enough."

I looked at the two teams and gave a sarcastic wave before the bay doors closed and that was the end of that.

* * *

" Well it seems that Orion is getting sent to Atlas." Mercury said with a hint of victory as Emerald handed over his earnings from their bet.

" God dammit Orion, when I actually need you to go berserk."

* * *

It felt like an hour but we were still within our way to Atlas. The huntsman and guards had taken to make sure I was secure but it didn't matter because they didn't know what I had up my sleeves literally.

Suddenly, we came to a stop and the bay doors opened as the guards left me in my cell.

" We're still in Vale's territory, we're just making a pit-stop, sit tight." A guard said before he disembarked and left me alone.

_Oh this is too easy._

I reached into my sleeve and pulled a bobby pin, from inside my sleeve. I had taken a hint from Emerald and kept some just in case of something like this. I made sure I was alone before picking the lock to my cuffs.

When they were off, I felt my aura return in full and made sure my flames were ready. I incinerated the lock to my cell and kicked it open.

One of the huntsman wanted to take my weapons as a prize, like an asshole. I knew where he stored them on the ship and I didn't waste time re-equipping them, feeling more complete with them back.

I slowly unsheathed Muramasa, relieved that it was still like I had left it.

" Time to have some fun."

I didn't have to waste time as the pilot, raven haired female exited the cock-pit and stopped as she saw me.

_This day just keeps getting better._

* * *

The guards of Atlas came back as they heard the scream of their pilot and they stopped at what they saw.

She bound by the wrist, gagged and was restrained by Orion's old handcuffs. The guards, 4 in total, spaced out, rifles drawn and looked around the airship.'

One moved to the pilot and cut her down, ungagged her and removed the handcuffs Orion, currently somewhere had escaped to.

" HE'S STILL HERE ! "

" Where ? "

Above, them Orion drew Muramasa slowly before striking. " Surprise Motherfucker ! "

Orion dropped down and quickly severed the first guards upper half to his lower half.

The others took notice and aimed their rifles at Orion who already on the move. He rolled out the way, skillfully avoiding gun fire as Muramasa broke into it's chain form and quickly used it to sever the second guard's head from his body and he quickly let Muramasa go as he continued to avoid gun fire.

The third guard took a step forward but was quickly frozen, having triggered a trap that Orion had set earlier. The last guard was skewered through the opening of his helmet by Orion's knife.

The pilot had ducked away to a corner of the airship and cowered in fear as Orion approached her, Muramasa freshly drenched in blood. He grabbed her by her collar before throwing her to the center of the airship and cuffed her again.

" Lucky for you, I don't know how to fly an airship but you do, so you can stay. I need to go have a word with a few over confident huntsman."

* * *

I drove Muramasa threw the first guards throat, silencing him. I opened the door to the supply depot and suddenly, four pairs of eyes.

I threw my knife, which planted firmly in the between the eyes of one. By the time the last three realized what was happening I was already on the move.

I closed the distance between us as I slid across a table, gripping two huntsman, freezing one and incinerating one respectively. The last one, the one that had personally taken my weapons, used my momentum and punched me in the chest with a weapon attached to his wrist.

I crashed into a few crates and got up as he his buckler changed into a wrist mounted-rail gun and took aim.

I rolled out the way at the last second as a laser like energy beam pierced the wall where I was located.

I charged at him again, this time using Heaven and Earth to deflect the laser, turns out it wasn't that powerful to get through certain metals in my weapon.

I closed the distance between us and twirled through the air, using Heaven and Earth combined to attack. The huntsman blocked the stabbing blow with his weapon and I had him where I wanted.

I pulled the trigger, Earth piercing through his defense and exiting his shoulder. He staggered back as his buckler changed into a gauntlet and he threw a weak punch at me, Earth doing more damage than I thought.

I casually caught his fist, and used my black flames to ignite it, causing metal to burn into his skin as the flames consumed his entire arm, his pained scream bringing back good memories to me.

He fell to the ground in pain and took the chance to drive Heaven through his throat and twisted the blade.

" Never touch my weapons."

I yanked them free as I broke Heaven and Earth back into their standard form and sheathed them. I found the one who I killed with my knife and I yanked it free from his skull before wiping the blood on his coat.

I looked around and saw a door which peeked my interest. I walked over to it and entered what appeared to be a laboratory of sorts. It had everything that a lab would have, examing table, test-tubes, and machines that I had no idea did what.

I listened intently as I heard the sounds of faint whimpering, and panicked breathing.

I followed the sounds and found a brown haired scientist, surprisingly she looked around age. She met my eyes and cowered back in fear as I crouched down next to her.

" Please ! Please ! Don-"

" Shut up. Why and what are you doing here ? "

She began taking slower breathes as she got up and motioned around her lab.

" I-I was doing research on some things. Some just normal studying of the plants and Grimm around here and..."

Her abrupt stop was all too suspicious. " And what ? "

" I-It's confidential-"

I stabbed Muramasa into the wall next to her, scaring her to hell as she caught her breath and sunk to the ground.

" If you want to live, you'll answer my question."

" I was doing research about semblances and finding a way to improve them ! " She quickly said, gripping her sides as she pleaded for her life again.

" I won't kill you, if you do what I say. Now, I could care less but if it's possible to actually enhance a semblance, I want to know."

" I-I published a paper about it when I was in college, I believe it's possible to enhance a semblance to higher means or even gain another semblance."

That was all I needed to here. I gripped her by the back of her neck and forced her to her feet so that we were near eye level, she was a slight bit shorter.

" You're coming with me. Get whatever is important to this whole project or whatever and be warned, I'm watching you."

She did as I instructed and plugged her scroll into a massive series of computers and I watched as files were downloaded onto her scroll. While that was happening she began muttering to herself as she looked through several tables of notes.

" Dear god, how long does this take ! "

" You can't rush science.." She said, obviously scared to even respond. She opened some weird machine that held several vials, each containing something that I didn't know and would never understand. She picked several up before setting them down in their respective places.

She opened several drawers and took several books from each, some having strange sigils and marks on their covers. She stuffed the books away in a bag and grabbed her scroll, and I took that as she was done.

I escorted her out the lab and she stopped in her tracks and gripped her stomach as she spied the bodies of the dead huntsman.

" Stay right here." I ordered her. I found the body of the huntsman from before and crouched down next to his body before taking the buckler-railgun from him. It was beaten up but it still worked none the less, and I could fix any damage that I had caused so it was no big deal.

" What's your name ? "

" I'm Veronica.." She said nervously. I pointed at the door and she took the hint to exit the building.

We made our way to the airship where I had also tied up the pilot again who saw me and Veronica. Veronica wasted no time dropping her bag and going to untie the pilot and un-gagging her.

I shook my head and grabbed Veronica as I placed her in my old cell.

" This is undignified ! "

" Would death be a better alternative ? "

That shut her up quickly as I cut the restraints from the pilot who quickly backed away from me.

" I said you would live if you get us back to Vale. I'm keeping my word until then, you do exactly as I say."

She fearfully nodded as I shoved her into the cock-pit and she wasted no time getting the ship going but stopped suddenly before looking at me.

" We're low on fuel...We might not make it ALL the way to Vale."

" How far could we get ? "

" Maybe as far as the less secluded forest."

" That's more than needed."

She looked at me hesitantly but listened never the less as the airship took to the sky and during this I opened my re-acquired scroll before sending a quick message to Cinder.

During the flight, I went to check on Veronica who was struggling to balance herself on the airship in flight.

" Give me your scroll."

" What ? "

" I didn't stutter." I made my point clear enough as she handed me her scroll through her cells bars and I took time to read through her research notes.

* * *

Cinder closed her scroll and smirked as she looked at Mercury and Emerald who were standing before her.

" Well, looks like Orion is finally free. He said he'll be here as soon as he can."

Mercury and Emerald both smirked at the knowledge. Orion had taken long enough and had compromised their position at Beacon, which was a thorn in their sides but he made up for it several times over.

Mainly instilling fear into the heart of Vale, and the academies, both of Vale and Atlas.

It was only a matter of time til all the pieces fell into place.


	9. Chapter 9

After a few minutes of flying our pilot called out from the cockpit that we were running low on fuel.

" Did you think this through ? "

I looked at Veronica burned her slightly with regular flames, but the result I got was different from what I expected.

Instead of either screaming, or even flinching in pain, she gave a slight moan that sound like she was enjoying it. I quickly lurched my hand back and looked her, she was blushing embarrassed and fiddling her hair.

" Did-Did you just..."

" I...have a kink."

That was all I needed to hear as I quickly walked away from her and into the cockpit where the pilot was. I handed her a parachute before stabbing the control console of the airship.

" Are you insane ?! "

" Do you want to live ? "

That was all she required to exit the cockpit and put on her parachute. I followed her out and retrieved Veronica, who I gave another parachute.

I wasted no time kicking them both out the airship and into the forest below. I laughed at Veronica's terrified scream as she descended to the forest below.

* * *

" How you feeling ? " Jaune asked Ren who shrugged as he tested his arm.

" The pain is still there but it's not terribly bad. I just have to focus on others things while my aura fights the after effects of the flames," Ren told Jaune before looking at Nora, who was writhing pain in her sleep.

" She'll be alright, she's the toughest of us all."

" But also the most fragile. How is Pyrrha doing ? "

" She's...alright. She's alive at least.."

* * *

Elsewhere, the same was happening with Ruby, but unlike Jaune, all of her team was awake. Sun was sitting next to Blake and talking with her.

" So how are you two feeling ? "

Blake and Weiss looked at each other before answering. " We've been better. The pain is subsiding at least but the burns are there, then theirs the stitches."

" Well things are getting better, Orion is off at Atlas and with that, what Roman was planning, it's taken a huge leap back with what I guess was his best henchman gone."

" Hey where's Team JNPR ? "

Sun stopped and looked at the waiting Neptune, who shrugged in response. " Jaune's with them. Ren feeling the best out of them all, Nora is getting better but she's asleep most the time. Pyrhaa...is alive at least."

Sun ended, not knowing what was the best way to elaborate but Weiss waved it away. " Well that's good, she's a big girl. She'll be alright."

* * *

Unlike Veronica, who was flailing wildly while I falling, our pilot was panicked but controlled as she pulled her parachute and landed in the trees nearby.

Veronica landed in trees as well and I used the branches to slow my descent to the ground, only suffering a few tree cuts but nothing major.

I looked around and found Veronica, stuck in the trees and I sighed in annoyance as I had to used Muramasa and cut her down, as well as catch her.

I dropped a second later, as I heard a terrified scream and a swore as I was 90% sure that I knew who it was our pilot.

I ran to the source of the noise to see her in the trees to find our pilot hanging above a group of three Beowulfs. I broke Muramasa into it's chain and wasted no time using it to sever one's head from it's body as the other two took notice as me.

I blocked a blow from one with my new bracer and pushed it back as the second one took note of Veronica. I swung Muramasa and managed to entangle it's head and rip off it's head as well.

The last one charged at me and I side-stepped it's pounce, causing it to crash into a tree head-first. I stabbed it in it's neck, it emitted a dying wine as I pulled Muramasa free.

" Alright, just so this goes easier, what's your name ? "

" A-Ashley..."

" Well Ashley, cut yourself down."

She looked at me nervously before untangling herself from her parachute and I watched as she skillfully rolled onto the ground. I opened my scroll and sent a quick message to Cinder and the others.

" We'll be here for a while."

* * *

" Ozpin we have a problem." Glynda stated urgently as she entered Ozpin's office. Ironwood followed suit, looking rather disturbed.

" What might that problem be ? "

Glynda set her scroll down in front of Ozpin, on the screen was that of a video feed from a security camera.

It was a recording which showed four guards entering an airship and only Orion exiting, carrying a sword covered in blood. Orion took notice of the camera and threw a fireball at it moments later.

" The airship he was on, sent out a distress signal. We've found the source and a recovery team is already inbound to the crash site."

" Though I say we take solace in one thing." Ironwood said suddenly, earning looks from Goodwitch and Ozpin.

* * *

The wait would have to be awhile as Cinder had to get an airship out of the area of Vale under the cover of midnight, as not to draw attention.

So Ashley, Veronica and I had found a secluded area in the forest by a near by stream to wait until night time. I was lying against a tree in the shade while Veronica was nearby reading one of the books she had brought with.

" Exactly how long are we going to wait ? " Ashley asked.

" You don't need to know."

" This is very undignified. " Veronica complained, pointing at the rope that I bound to her neck and attached to a tree.

" It's to make sure you don't get any ideas. Just be quiet and wait."

Veronica ducked behind her book in terror and left me alone at that. Now I was awake so I decided to look over the buckler I had looted. I brushed it aside as I put it on my left wrist and it retracted into a silver bracelet.

" Veronica, exactly how would you enhance my semblance or even give me a new one ? " I asked her I got up and sat across from her.

" Well...I'm still working out all the methods but one way I've found is too, in a way, enhance your soul."

" Enhance your soul ? " I questioned her. Science was no where near my area of knowledge so I had to take her words with a grain of salt.

" Well I know it sounds...strange but it's possible from what I've researched to enhance your aura exactly, to a point where your semblance becomes an upgraded version of what it was before. For example, fire could become hotter and-"

" That's all I need to here."

" B-But there are possible things tha-"

" Don't care."

* * *

" J-Jaune..."

Pyrrha stirred slightly, feeling a piercing pain in her chest that spread an intense burning feeling through out her body.

Where was she ? She looked around the room, seeing the medical equipment in her arm and the heart-rate monitor on at the side of her bed.

The hospital. How did she get here ? She closed her eyes and tried to remember how.

The dance, she wanted to confess to Jaune how she felt, but then an explosion. Flames as dark as night entered the ballroom and danced wildly, followed someone wearing a Grimm mask and carrying a blood red blade. She escaped with her friends and returned to their dorms to change and fight this new threat.

Next she remembered heading onto the roof, luckily finding her target and shooting him over the edge of the building.

Next was a battle, one like she had never seen. The black flames were the first thing that came to her mind, the flames that she watched brutal her friends, her extended family.

First was Weiss, who was run through and shot in the same process. Pyrrha remained throwing her shield and remembering the weapon that had caused Weiss harm.

A gun-blade belonging to a student that she fought before, but what was his name ?

She remembered Blake's pained scream, that chilled Pyrrha to the bone. Next was Ruby, who played into the opponents had, being shaken and angered at what he had done to her team-mates. As a result, she too was taken out of the battle.

Pyrrha remembered the fear, that dread of someone who could do some atrocious things and not bat an eye. She remembered hearing Nora scream out in agony and the battle continue, Jaune and Ren both charge before Ren was struck by flames and the attacker use Jaune as a human-shield to block Pyrrha's shield.

It was just them and then...a sun ? No, Sun that blonde haired goof ball had arrived and aided her, while Oobleck quickly saved the others, out of sight, out of mind.

What happened next was that she and Sun fought their attacker, and succeeded in beating him back until her failed. What she remembered next...was darkness.

Then pain, an intense pain that came to quick and left her feeling...cold.

Then a name, she remembered a name that chilled her to the core and burned her very soul.

Orion, and he was leaning on the wall next to her, smirking evilly with his blood red eyes that felt like they belonged to a Grimm, not a human.

Pyrrha shot out of her bed, in pain and fear and quickly looked around her room. She was alone.

She was dreaming but the memories of what had happened were all too real.

* * *

The airship had finally arrived and I wasted no time boarding along with a tied Ashley and Veronica.

I blind-fooled them both as so they didn't know where we going.

I was just anxious to see if Veronica's whole theory about a more powerful or even second semblance was possible.

* * *

" Welcome back Orion." Cinder said as she saw our ship land and I disembarked with my two prisoners, still blindfolded.

" Looks like he's got some new friends." Mercury joked, seeing the captive Ashley and Veronica.

" One's a pilot, and the other is a scientist, I think. I picked them up during my trip to Atlas, which I had to cut short. Black haired one is Ashley, the other is Veronica. I need Veronica alive, keep Ashley alive as well, just in case."

Cinder motioned Mercury with her head. He nodded in understanding and took the blindfolds off them both and escorted them to somewhere.

" Well now that you're back, it's best to lay low for a while. I'm sure you left a mess when you escaped.

_At the crashed Airship_

A recovery team of Atlas soldiers, troops trained retrieve any thing of importance from salvage.

A small team of five soldiers spread out through the crash-site, night making it more difficult to avoid excess debris. They switched to the night-vision in their helmets and scoured the wreckage.

Finding only the bodies of their fellow soldiers, but at a closer they were all killed by blade and gun wounds, indicating a battle on board before the crash.

The captain ordered his troops to retrieve the bodies of their brothers and retrieve their holo-tags for their families.

_With Orion and others._

" I might have left a little mess, but it's the host's job to clean it up."

Cinder chuckled slightly at the quip and waved me off. " You've done enough, go rest up while I have a chat with our new guest."

" Veronica might surprise you."

* * *

I entered my sleeping quarters and set all of gear on a nearby table, including my new buckler that I needed to fix. I had a few grunts bring me some tools to fix it and I got to work quickly.

After a few minutes, I had repaired it to better condition than it probably was before.

Instead of the rail-gun from before, it was now a darkened blade that collapsed back into the bracer which turned back into a bracelet for concealment.

I looked it over, wholly impressed with my work and that's when I heard a knock at my door. I got up and answered it too see a White Fang grunt nervously standing there nervously.

" What do you want ? "

" I was told to bring this too you."

He held out a folded note, which I knew belonged to Cinder, the only person who was so old-fashioned. I took it and shooed him but he stayed.

" So the new hostage you brought is a looker-"

I grabbed him by his throat and slammed him into the wall.

" I give one warning, NO ONE touches them. If I hear anything, nothing will stop me from making the person responsible a screaming effigy as the others watch. AM I CLEAR !?"

" YES ! "

I tossed him aside as he quickly retreated with his life. I shook my head and decided enough was enough for one night.

* * *

The next day held more interest to me. Veronica was with the nurse who were both exchanging notes and talking science things that I couldn't understand.

Veronica noticed me and stopped abruptly.

" Get to work. You said it was possible to enhance a semblance, do it."

" W-Well it takes prepar-"

" Then get to it."

Within an hour Veronica was working on modifying the rejuvenating to be used to differently. It was a prototype but none the less, she was getting it to serve a different purpose. I had to give credit where credit was due, she was my age and was more than likely considered a genius.

When she was done, it was now a moderate sized device that allowed the water to seep through and water she did, the waters looked and radiated differently.

Next she was busy going through her books and notes on her scroll while the doctors of the White Fang were busy setting up medical machines.

" I don't think this is a good idea...This is just a prototype I mean it's never been tested ! "

" Don't care."

Veronica looked at me in shock as she flipped to a certain page in her book.

" Well...First you'll need to be at your absolute best. So you'll have to go into the machine and-"

I was already ahead of her as I removed the upper layer of my clothing and entered a chamber like pod that I was familiar with, seeing as how it was where the rejuvenating water from Atlas was kept, until Veronica took the device apparently and refitted for something.

I felt needles enter my arms but I ignored them as Veronica give hurried instructions.

After a minutes, the water subsided as the pod chamber door opened but the needles stayed in my arms.

" Ok...Phase 1 done. Now the hard part."

She took several vials of crushed dust and a vial of something that I didn't know. The needles retracted from my arms and Veronica motioned for me to follow her.

We returned to my room and on the ground she drew a series of glyphs and runic sigils.

" Well sit."

I sat down in the center and Veronica poured a blue vial onto the glyph, causing it and the other sigils to glow blue violently. The lining of glyph emitted a faint blue flame and began to ignite the other lines.

" This may sting...a lot."

She had not idea. The blue flames trailed up my arms and spread out through the rest of my body. It felt like my hellfire so many times worse to point were I clenching my own fist and trying to ignore the pain.

Then the flames grew more intense and the pain virtually tripled.


	10. Chapter 10

I felt my blood burn throughout my body, my flames trailing around me were more intense than anything I'd ever experienced.

I didn't realize it until I was on my hands and, that I was in truly yelling pain. Not even pain, but pure torture. I had been through all types of pain, blade wounds, bites, slashes, gunshot, and anything in between but THIS was far far more unbearable.

" We have to stop ! You could die ! " Veronica said in shock as she riffled through her bag but I weakly held my hand up as marking appeared along my body like tattoos.

" Don't...you dare."

I collapsed back to my knees but I forced myself to my feet through sheer force, despite the immense pain I was in. Suddenly my black blames ignited the circle and the flames flickered violently as if in pain as well.

Then I collapsed to one knee as the pain grew more intense. I tried to fight it, to remain conscious, if only for one reason. Vengeance.

I tried, but my rage wasn't enough as I completely blanked out.

* * *

" Hey Pyrrha, how are you feeling ?"

Pyrrha adjusted herself upright in her hospital bed and smile warmly at Jaune.

" I'm fine."

A comforting lie. The rifle round had left a seething pain but it had been reducing a mild numbing.

" Jaune...I'm scared."

" Of what ? "

Pyrrha clenched her covers tightly as she began to sweat lightly. " I..don't want to lose anyone. If what I remember is right...Orion was here because of me, everything that happened was because he wanted me dead. It's my fault..."

" No ! No it's not, you did nothing wrong. Everyone is alive and that's all that matters." Jaune protested.

" That's not it...I don't want to..."

" To what, Pyrrha ? " Jaune questioned, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

" I don't want to lose you..."

* * *

" My my, he's gone and put himself in bad shape hasn't he." Emerald taunted playfully as her and Mercury watched Veronica and some doctors monitor the unconscious Orion.

" He...passed out from the pain. He's alive and his aura is fluctuating from barely visible to higher than it was before." Veronica informed them nervously as she jotted down some notes on a clipboard.

" Well he'll be fine. He always comes back, even more pissed." Mercury said while shrugging, already having lost interest.

" How can you two be carefree !? "

" I'm sorry, I don't think I appreciate the tone in your voice."

Mercury put a hand on Emerald shoulder and shook his head. " He no one and I'm sure that includes us."

Emerald groaned angrily as she eyed Veronica, who already knew she had over-stepped her boundaries and Emerald made sure to remind her where she stood.

" Be grateful Orion didn't want you or Ashely harmed, but so much as look at me the wrong way and even he won't be able to save you. Understood."

" Y-Yes Ma'am.." Veronica said in submission. She looked away hurriedly as she and the other medical staff attended to Orion who was soaking in the rejuvenating waters from Atlas.

Emerald and Mercury left Veronica alone who was lost in thought.

_He didn't want me harmed ? _

* * *

Cold, chilling and soothing.

That what whatever was on me felt like. I weakly opened my eyes assessed myself. I could weakly feel my fingers and soon I could feel my limbs again but I felt the needles piercing my skin.

I realized where I was, in the medical chamber that was Veronica upgraded. I could see her and other medical staff mover around working while she was at a nearby console, looking at the screen and then back to me, but her eyes went wide upon seeing that I was awake.

The water began to drain and the oxygen mask around my face was removed as the chamber opened.

I took a breath of fresh air but weakly stumbled forward, Veronica however caught me mid-fall.

" Take it easy, you're lucky to even be moving."

We accidentally made eye contact but I just rolled my eyes at her as stopped leaning on her and sat down on a bed.

" How are you feeling ? "

I ignored her as I held out my hand, first a regular flamed appeared, regular fire but still hot. Then it changed to my black Hellfire which burned with a new and intense furry that I smiled at but then it changed to a pure blue flame.

" Fascinating, you're flames have reached a new stage.."

Veronica began taking notes on her scroll rapidly, looking back at her scroll and my new flames.

The flames felt more alive, and even more intense then my hellfire. By all means this should be my new hellfire but it was far more than that. In my other hand I opened my palm as my black hellfire swirled about freely.

My new blue flames were far superior and they deserved their own status and exactly one came to mine.

Novafire.

* * *

" Ozpin the students are recovering well, any traces the black flames in our students have either disappeared or have been reduced to a minimal amount to hardly pose a threat."

" At least that's a relief." Ozpin said as he looked at the expanse of Beacon.

" Is everything all right ? "

" Yes Glynda, I'm just troubled. That boy Orion, such power at a young age and he's so misguided. There's virtually no hope of redemption for him but he's left marks on many students, and all of them scars."

" Oz, it's best not to dwell on these things, especially him. They all are recovering nicely and it seems that he's served as an obstacles that they couldn't overcome alone, letting them know that we are here for them but most off that they have each other."

" I hope that that is enough..."

* * *

" Well looks like someone got an upgrade." Mercury said as him, Cinder and Emerald examined my Novafire.

" So how you feeling ? " Emerald asked as she eyed my flames with intent.

" Weird. "

That was the best I could describe it as. My aura was still replenishing and I was dealing with bouts of intense energy and crippling fatigue but as of now I was feeling fine.

" Your aura is fluctuating, from high to low. It'll have to stabilize on it's own but if you're able to manifest your semblance then that's a good sign. It should return within a few days but you've been constantly surprising me so I'd say a few hours to two days." Veronica added, finishing her examination on me as she left me, Mercury and Emerald alone.

I clenched my fist, igniting a in rage of blue flames before it dissipated. I couldn't maintain my flames at the moment so I was going to have to wait awhile.

" What do you want to do first when you're back to your best ? "

" Maybe stop by Beacon and say hello."

* * *

" Ren...could you get me some water..." Nora asked weakly to Ren who rubbed her comfortingly and left for the kitchen and returned with a cold glass of water.

Nora downed it weakly before dozing off in her bed.

" How is she feeling ? " Pyrrha asked Ren as he sat down at the end of Nora's bed.

" She's been getting better but she's been weak lately. The flames must of had more of effect on her but she's eating better so that's a plus sign. How about you Pyrrha ? "

" I'm doing fine. The doctors removed the round, though they said it more difficult than they thought, it worked out in the end."

" I suppose so, You and me are healed up and Nora is getting better. But Jaune has been rather scarce lately, have you seen him ? "

Pyrrha appeared to enter a deep thought, " No I don't think I've seen him for a while. " Pyrrha answered. " I hope he's ok."

Jaune was elsewhere, in the Emerald Forest, his white aura flaring in his fist as he drove it into a tree, breathing heavily as he punched again and again, sending splinters flying and shattering the tree trunks.

" I let you all down...I'm not...I'm not fit to be a leader."

Again, he punched one final time, shattering the tree completely and began to fall over. Jaune was completely exhausted as he dropped to his hands and breathed heavily.

Useless and helpless, utterly useless is how he felt. Yes he had injured Orion but not before his whole team was put at death's feet.

" If only...I..no..I won't let this happen again..."

* * *

My aura was back to a point where it was higher than usual and it became to stop acting strange less than it did.

Veronica told me that it meant my aura was stabilizing which only meant that it was stronger than before. To test this, I was testing my Novafire and it worked like a charm, even Muramasa felt like it loved the new flames I possessed.

Now, this meant I was more than capable of killing anything Beacon or anywhere could throw at me, be it Headmasters, Huntsman or even the military.

All I had to do was bide my time and wait.


	11. Resolve

After about a week, I was back to normal and even better than before, feeling stronger than before and because of that, I felt more than capable of dealing with anything.

I could have walked into Beacon and have been done with everything, but I wanted to test myself first and to do that, I needed to get the attention of Beacon.

Luckily, Cinder had learned that students from Beacon were away on missions at the moment so I could take a whole team down and leave a nice thank you notice.

Which led to me camping above Team CRDL.

_It's good to be back._

* * *

I dusted my hands off and whistled at my work. All that was left was to finish up my little project.

I took Cardin's scroll and set out a distress signal before tossing it aside near Sky's body.

I looked and saw Cardin was still twitching slightly, so I wasted no time putting my foot on his throat before I heard a satisfying crack.

" Man, you were always a complete tool, who let you become a huntsman anyway."

* * *

" Team CRDL sent out a distress signal ? " Blake asked as she and her team moved through the rugged landscape of the Emerald Forest.

" Looks like the bully needs rescuing-" Yang stopped herself mid-sentence, as they came across Team CRDL or what they were now.

Their bodies were scattered, and there was blood everywhere. Dove was slumped against a tree, his sword directly piercing where his heart should be. The blood was still dripping.

Russell was frozen to the branches of another tree by his arms, blood dripping from his arms and everywhere else. Ice shards were piercing through his arms and one was cleanly passing through his chest.

Sky was run through with is halberd, broken in two and both pinning him to another tree. The front end was cleaving through his neck while the back end was piercing his torso.

Cardin was laying face first in blood, and it didn't take a genius to figure out who's blood it was.

Yang brought Ruby close to hide her from the sight. Weiss gagged slightly, and even Blake, who was used to seeing death, was disturbed at the sight.

Blake cautiously moved forward, trying her best to avoid the bloodied area all together.

" Blake..."

Blake ignored Weiss' call as she approached Cardin's body.

Maybe, just maybe...

Blake crouched down next to him and placed to her fingers on his neck, but lurched backwards quickly.

Cold, he was cold, lifeless, Dead.

" No one, not even Cardin deserved this..."

Blake searched turned Cardin over and gasped in shock as she scuttled away, fear gripping her.

" That symbol..."

The other slowly approached, seeing two burning longswords, that symbol burned into Cardin's chest. All of them new who that belonged to.

" No..no way..."

* * *

Ozpin was with Glynda, and Ironwood as they received a message from an unknown signal.

As the video began to play, it was that of a familiar face.

" What's up assholes ! "

Orion, having pre-recorded a message, was standing in the middle of the tortured Team CRDL.

" In case you all were wondering, I'm back in Vale, or rather I never actually left. And to show my...' appreciation. I got a team to help me out."

As he said that, he turned the camera to show Team CRDL and Ozpin and Glynda were horrified at the sight.

Orion did a double take and even went as far as to do a double take on their bodies before turning the camera back to him.

" Man, I don't know what's worse, the fact that they were trying to become Huntsman or the fact that you let them in your academy, Ozpin."

Ozpin tightened the grip on his cane as his aura began to flare slightly.

" Oh and Miss Goodwitch, how can I forget about what you did," Orion lifted his shirt to reveal a deep scar on his chest, Glynda remembering that she was the one who caused it, " I made sure at least one of them knew how that felt."

Orion turned the camera back to reveal Russell, hanging and impaled.

" Good times. Oh and General, dear dear Ironwood, I haven't forgotten the whole shipping me to Atlas thing. Don't worry, you're next. Oh and bye the time you all get this, someone is going to come barging into your office about say something about the Team right about now. "

As the video ended, Team RWBY barged in as Orion had predicted, looking horrified and disgusted.

" Professor Ozpin ! Team CRDL we-"

" We know...We know, Ms, Rose."

* * *

" Man that wasn't even fun, but at least I got a chance to test this thing out."

The blade on my bracer retracted quickly as the bracer changed into it's bracelet form. I kicked my feet up and decided to doze off.

My nap didn't last long as I heard a knock at my door.

I reluctantly got up and answered it, too see Veronica standing in front of me.

" I-I was told to give a check after your-"

" Just make it quick..."

* * *

" I..Just...Cardin.."

Jaune couldn't even form the words as the airship landed and medics came off, carrying the bodies of Team CRDL.

Sun, next to Jaune, clenched his fist in anger a golden aura violently wisped around his fist.

" I...We got rid of him...How ? "

Neptune put a hand on Sun's shoulder before starting, " I don't know man, I just don't know."

" Why..."

" He's...he's just a monster, and this proves it.." Yang added, trying to tear away from the medics taking Team CRDL away.

Jaune and Sun were the first ones to break away from the group in horror, disgust and fear, anger being the primary factor.

" We can't let him get away with this..." Jaune said to Sun, who nodded slowly.

" We're ending this."

* * *

I casually sent aura through Muramasa and watched as it ignited in a mixture of blue and black flames.

Cinder gave me orders to not do anything else, orders that were killing me inside but I followed them regardless. I owed Cinder my life so this meant nothing.

As I waited, I devised new ways to use my Novafire, and several ideas came to mind, and all them I wanted to try but not yet.

If I knew my enemies well enough, especially Sun, it was that they couldn't stand by when things like this were happening, including someone they hate dying. That was their weakness, they lacked resolve to kill.

They could hate me with everything they had, but they couldn't or wouldn't actually kill me, but maybe this little event would give them the push they need, then we'd see who lacked what.

The flames on Muramasa ceased as I reeled back my aura before sitting in the middle of my room.

" I hate waiting."


	12. Chapter 12

The worst thing that Jaune had ever faced, was the feeling was uselessness. At a time, it would have been failing, but he had finally reached a point where it was do or die, literally.

Each and everyday after classes, he and Sun left their group of friends to train by themselves. Of course Jaune still trained with Pyrrha, but he began to focus on his own goals.

Sun also trained even more alone, and both his and Jaune's habits to the point that when they Jaune and Sun vanished again, the others got together to discuss what was going.

* * *

While they did that however, Orion was following Cinder's orders to the letter and waiting semi-patiently for a chance to, in his words, cut loose.

He'd been waiting for about a week just have something, anything at all to do but in that time, he hadn't been wasting his time completely.

Each and everyday since his return, he had been focused on honing his skills even further and to always be ready when he was allowed to cut loose.

After his hundredth sit-up, he stopped for a moment and memories began to re-surge as if from no where.

Orion placed his hands on his head as he forced all of them away. He tried to forget the details of the memories that he had repressed since the day Cinder found him, a helpless him that was beginning to consciousness as he weakly forced his way through the deserts, a broken katana in his hands as a tattered cloak covered most of his body from the harshness of the sand.

She moved the hood of her cloak back to show her face as the young Orion completely lost consciousness.

Forcing himself back to reality, Orion forced each surfacing memory back to a place deep in his the darkness of his mind. When he was confident it was gone, he collapsed to his knees as he wiped beads of sweat from his face. It wasn't sweat from training but the stress and effect of his memories surfacing against his will.

" The hell was that about..."

Orion got up and sat the edge of his bed as he brought his hands up to his face.

They were shaking, not out of pain but something that he couldn't name.

Forcing himself to reality, he shook his head rapidly and clenched his fist to bring himself back to normal.

" Glad that's over at least..."

Despite Orion not realizing it, a faint blue aura began to quickly and die around him as quickly as it came.

* * *

Sun sat alone in a tree in a tree as the other students casually went along their business, but Sun was the most tense out of all of them.

He was meditating, at Ren's suggestion, to learn to use his aura in different ways. His semblance already allowed him to create clones of light so Sun believed that if that could be used in a different way, than he would have an edge over Orion, when they had to fight again.

He was finding an inner clarity, until a voice called out to him, snapping him back to his senses.

" Sun..." Blake said with concern as Sun fell backwards and used his tail to hang upside from the tree's branch.

" Hey Blake, what's up ? " Sun asked casually as Blake nervously rubbed her arm before speaking up. " Sun, I think you're letting Orion get the best of you...You're not the same person I knew before."

Sun couldn't decide if he was more confused or hurt, so he stayed silent for a moment. Though the idle chatter of the other students was present, Sun's mind was a silent as the abyss as he tried to think of a response.

" I..I don't think I'm following you here." Sun finally said after what felt like forever.

" I mean, it's what you're on the road to becoming. I just-"

" You can't be serious. Don't tell me you actually think I could end up like him.."

Blake stood silent as she averted her gaze. Though Sun didn't realize it, his voice was starting to pick up a tone of anger though he wasn't upset at Blake herself.

" I...just.", Sun began. " I just want to be ready. I've fought him three times and of those, he could have killed me twice but either we had a plan and help, or by chance I lived. I want...I just want you to be safe.."

" But you can't do that...If you're not yourself." Blake said solemnly as Sun landed on the ground and stood in front of her as she took his hand in hers. " For me, don't stoop to his level."

* * *

Jaune concentrated alone on the roof of the dorms as a white aura enveloped his right hand and focused a pure white orb before disappearing completely.

Jaune groaned in annoyance as he fell onto his back, panting heavily.

" Progress." A voice spoke as Jaune heard the door open behind him as Pyrrha stepped through. Jaune weakly looked at her before smiling slightly, a half-hearted attempt.

" Hey Pyrrha, I-"

" Jaune." Pyrrha said suddenly, cutting Jaune off as she sat down next to him. " We need to talk."


	13. Chapter 13

My entire body was sore and stiff, and being trapped under some rubble didn't help my cause.

I forced myself to throw a beam of metal of me and rise to my feet, cracking my neck to relieve some of the tension.

I looked around only to see Emerald, Mercury and some other White Fang grunts, along with some Paladin mechs that were destroyed. I tried to recall what had happened and when I started to remember, I saw Mercury weakly get up and move some rubble from on top of him.

" You alright, still functioning ? " Mercury asked me sarcastically as me and him moved debris to get to Emerald who was still alive, if only slightly.

" The warehouse wouldn't have come down if you put a cap on your Novafire, that would have at least saved us some trouble now."

" Well the next time someone tries to kill us, I'll be sure to hold back."

" I don't think there's a next time, Cinder..." Mercury and I stopped our work short, already remembering what had happened. I shook my head vigorously before moving a piece of scorched stone from on top of Emerald. Mercury carefully picked her up bridal style before we moved away into a secluded alleyway.

Emerald was alive, so that was a plus, but she was unconscious and wounded like Mercury and me.

" What do you remember from what happened ? "

I closed my eyes and began to remember what had happened. " We got attacked by some group freaks in dark robes, and I think one had wings. They all were aura users. I remember dealing with three of them, and while I was fighting I remember Cinder getting shot by an arrow in the chest. The next thing I know, I think I brought the building down with my Novafire."

" There was a bunch of thing you missed but now we gotta make sure Emerald is alright. I'll go find us a place to regroup"

" I..have an idea." I said slowly, not completely liking it myself. I had Muramasa on me, along with my bracelet so I had enough weapons for when things went...south.

" Why do I feel like I don't like this idea already ? "

I shrugged at Mercury before smirking as well. " Just lay low for a while, and be ready when I give you a call."

* * *

As expected, I was met with weapons drawn and of course, not a single person from Beacon was glad to see me, in the slightest.

I allowed myself to be taken to Ozpin in aura-restricting cuffs, and I was being escorted by a group of soldiers from Atlas as we entered the elevator to ascend to Ozpin's office.

During the ride, I could feel their utter hatred and disgust for me. Eventually the elevator opened to Ozpin's tower office. One guard shoved through and fell to one knee.

I resisted the urge to kill them, then Goodwitch began talking.

" Why are you here ?! " She questioned me angrily as I got to me feet, shoving one guard off me as Ironwood dismissed them.

" Well that's a fine hello to you to, Goodwitch."

" I don't believe you're in a position to make such remarks Orion. We already know that you're organization was decimated."

My eye twitched involuntarily as I drew in a deep breath through my nose, the smell of coffee was the dominant scent in the office. " And you know this how exactly ?"

" We were informed by a pair of women that worked for General Iroonwood."

" Oohh so Ashley and Veronica escaped, that's interesting. Well if you know about this, then I'd assume you were planning on dealing with this."

They all looked at me and frowned deeply, mainly Goodwitch.

" What ? I know I'm right. Look, I hate each and everyone one of your guts completely, and I KNOW the feeling is mutual, but I didn't come here for my sake actually."

" Oh so you have others that are worth your concern besides yourself."

I eyed Goodwitch with venomous eyes but kept my calm. " On any other day, I'd be more than willing to rip your throat out for that, but now this is important. I know how much you all hate me, but Emerald isn't me."

They all looked towards Ozpin who was deep in thought. " We know about what transpired on Fort Glenn. Ms Xiao Long, says that she caught a glimpse of a woman, who matches the description of what Ashley and Veronica described as, a human Grimm."

" Ozpin, surely you can't mean to help him ! " Ironwood began to protest. " He's killed dozens of soldiers, kidnapped personel and was part of the conspiracy that would have unleashed Grimm into the city ! "

I cleared my throat to gain their attention. " So, are you going to help, or am I going to have to go on a rampage again ? "

* * *

" You are an idiot. I really hope you know that."

I ignored Mercury as Beacon Medical staff wheeled Emerald away, while our weapons were confiscated, and we were detained.

" Look...Cinder's gone and Emerald is last person that we have. As much as I hate everything, she's too important to us both to let her die. So if I have to deal with THIS." I showed him my restrained wrist, bound by specialized handcuffs, " Then fine, that's the cost."

" Don't look now, but I think you have some friends."

I looked in the direction Mercury gestured towards only to meet the eyes of Team RWBY, JNPR, as well Neptune, Sun and two others I didn't know I but assumed they were from Sun's team.

" Well this is awkward. Jaune, Sun, good to see again."

They all drew their weapons, despite the fact that I was in no place to do anything but seeing them freak out like was enjoyable anyway.

Jaune pointed his sword directly at me, his eyes full utter hate for me. It was a welcome touch.

He opened his mouth to speak but the voice was rather feminine. I figured it belonged to Yang because she had cleared the distance between us and was lifting me up from the ground. The guards were to intimidated by the flames flickering from her hair and her blood-red eyes to do anything but stare in awe.

" WHY ARE YOU HERE ?! "

Mercury was to busy dying of laughter to do anything, leaving me alone to deal with Yang, not that could if I wanted to.

" Just making a deal with Ozpin. I turned myself in so my friend could get some help. I'd appreciate it you didn't scuff the shirt. By the way, didn't Neo beat the crap out of you, before you got saved by that Grimm chick ? Talk about luck."

Yang's response was to growl in anger before throwing me to the ground in heap. I fell a dull before she grabbed me again.

" YOU ! YOU'RE THE REASON FOR EVERYTHING WRONG ! IT'S PEOPLE LIKE YOU ! "

" Man she really hates you." Mercury said before Yang glared at him. " YOU SHUT UP ! "

Mercury put his hands up before mockingly zipping his mouth closed.

" You know, I could have really got out of this grip and choked you with these cuffs but I'm a guy of word so you're safe."

" He's telling the truth. We require his help.

The others turned to see Ozpin walking towards them, accompanied by Goodwitch.

" WHAT !? WHY WOULD YOU TRUST THIS MURDERING, BACK-STABBING, DEMENTED-"

" I'm not demented, thank you very much."

Yang's attention returned to me, with eyes that screamed she wanted to kill me. " After EVERYTHING HE'S DONE ! TO ME, RUBY, JAUNE, PYRRHA, EVERYONE ! "

" Could you put me down, and maybe Ozpin will explain what's happening. I'd appreciate it, but take your time. I'm not going anywhere anytime soon."


	14. Chapter 14

" So what his group got attacked ? It's not our problem. After all that he's done, he's expecting you to help HIM ?! "

" Ms. Xiao Long, I know how adamant you and the rest of you are against this." Ozpin said thoughtfully as he poured himself a cup of coffee. Teams RWBY, JNPR and SSSN waited for him to finish. After a short respite for a drink, Ozpin continued.

" But you must understand, a human Grimm is matter far worse than any threat he could pose. And since he's made contact with what would seem to be other human Grimm. There is far more at stake than a deserved grudge. I understand how you all feel about, I understand all to well, but whether we like it or not, Orion is the only person to make direct contact with these hybrids and is willing to tell." Ozpin finished bluntly, taking a last sip from his coffee and looking towards his students.

All of them but Yang looked unsure and their body languages showed it. Diverting gaze, low speech, nervously scratching their bodies all gave it away.

Though Yang still had more to say, as expected, but even she looked and sounded unsure of herself at this point. " What was the catch ? What did he want ? "

" He simply wanted a friend of his, an Emerald Sustrai, to receive medical attention for her wounds. He was against himself receiving thorough attention and insisted on Emerald being treated before him."

The news of Orion's selflessness had a profound impact on everyone. Yang especially was at a lost for words.

The person had mortally wounded her friends, beaten her sister, tortured and murdered Team CRDL was using himself as a bargaining chip to save his friend's life. Conflicting thoughts battled for dominance in Yang's mind about Orion. He had done all he had with an honest to god smile on his face but all of his sudden, he was willing to risk his life for someone else.

Not only that, his attitude seemed so different from when she had grabbed him earlier. His sarcasm was there, and the obvious threat but he didn't raise his voice, snap, or even try to defend himself.

" I don't understand...AFTER EVERYTHING HE'S DONE ! "

Ruby put a nervous but comforting hand on Yang's shoulder.

" If it helps you, please follow me to the Infirmary. Maybe I can clear any reservation you all may have."

* * *

Ozpin escorted Yang to the Beacon infirmary to see Emerald who being treated by Beacon staff and another person Yang didn't know.

The other had decided that they would trust Ozpin's judgment but Yang still needed a more convincing so that brought them to where they were now.

" Excuse me, Miss Veronica." Ozpin said politely as a brown-haired woman around Yang's age turned around before giving the staff a last set of instructions to treating Emerald.

" Oh Professor Ozpin, how can I help you ? " Veronica asked politely, giving a cordial bow.

" If it's not too much trouble could you tell Ms. Xiao Long about what happened before you escaped here."

" Oh it's no trouble. Hello Yang, I'm Veronica, nice to meet you." Veronica said politely, offering a kind handshake which Yang accepted as Ozpin left them alone.

" I'm Yang."

" Well Yang, ask any question and I'll do my best to answer."

Yang thought for a moment, thinking up questions that were the most important to know.

" Can you just tell me everything ? "

" I can certainly try."

* * *

Beacon took extra precautions since my last visit, though something was up.

Last time, I was confined to an area within Beacon where Ozpin interrogated me, or rather talked to me and tried to get me to slip up.

Now I wasn't as comfortable. I was on my knees and my arms were bound by chains to by wrist that spread my arms in opposite directions towards the ground. To make it worse, while I was like this, Mercury had gotten a cell with an actual bed. I sighed in annoyance at my luck as my door opened to show Yang who stepped through and the door closed behind her.

" Let me guess, you came to poke fun at me ? Beat up the guy that nearly killed your friends ? You know you shouldn't be here, people could start talking."

Yang growled in annoyance before sitting on the ground across from me.

" Your friend Emerald is healing up fine. The doctors said she'll be up and about in a week if lucky. I heard what really happened, Veronica told me. You could have broken those chains if you wanted, we both know their nothing special."

I chuckled slightly before gripping the chains that were holding me and pulling with my strength, easily breaking free and yanking the chains of my wrists. " I knew something was up, I didn't feel my aura being sapped so I assumed this was some test or something."

I laughed a little before taking a more comfortable sitting position from Yang, no fear was clear in her eyes but some rage was still there. " So why are you here ? More importantly, why are you even talking to me ? I know the look of someone who wants another person dead, and you have it."

" YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT ! " Yang snapped suddenly, before an intercom in the room started. " Ms. Xiao Long, remember our agreement."

Yang took a calming breath, ' You're damn right I want you dead. I can never forgive you for what you've done, but after talking to Veronica and Professor Ozpin, I realized they he was right. We'll need your help. This doesn't make us friends."

" I didn't expect it to. Look, you all want to save the world or whatever, while I want to avenge Cinder. Our goals just happen to intersect. I honestly don't expect any of you too trust me, and I'm positive you'll want my head on pike or me completely imprisoned. I get it."

I ended with a shrug as Yang got up and motioned for me to follow her. I got up and she quickly placed a pair of aura restricting hand-cuffs.

" Like you said, I don't trust you so I'm not taking any chances."

I simply smirked and shook my as I managed to motion for her to continue. " Lead the way."

* * *

Yang led me to the Infirmary and we stopped at the door as she pointed at the window. I looked through it too see Emerald resting up, covered in a few bandages, including some wrapped carefully around her forehead and some on her recently bandaged arm.

What really got my attention, was that Veronica was among the staff treating Emerald. She noticed Yang and I, and she quickly left her post to come see us.

" Oh, hello Yang and...Orion."

I gave a half-hearted wave of a hello before looking past her to see Emerald again. " How is she ? "

Veronica, as always looked down at her clip-board and flipping through some papers. " She has a several shattered bones, including some in her left arm and several of her ribs. We stitched her up, re-set her shattered bones and she's under watch for any sign of improvement. How are you doing ? "

" Well I'm doing good. Right now, kinda in handcuffs, under watch, and of course, not trusted by anyone here but other than I'm doing pretty good. So Yang, why exactly did you bring me here ? "

" Yang wanted your side about what happened." Veronica said to me before taking a seat in one of the chairs outside of Emerald's room. I took a seat across from her and Yang and began to recount the events of yesterday.

* * *

_What Led To Our Current Situation_

" Wait what do you mean they had a mask ? " Cinder questioned the hyper-ventilating Neo. Neo took several calming breathes and began again.

" Those students from Beacon got on the train. When they got to my cart, the blonde one from before stayed to fight me while the others two girls went ahead. I dealt with her easy enough. Then..." Emerald stopped as her eyes changed to white, fear clearly evident.

" Go on." Cinder said impatiently. Neo took a frightened breath again.

" Then I was about to kill her but something attacked me.."

" Something ? " Mercury asked curiously to Neo who nodded.

" It looked like a Grimm-Human thing. She had set of dust blades, it looked like every color you could think of. She attacked me and when I was about to leave the train came to a stop. At that point I left, there was no chance of me winning."

Cinder was in deep thought along with Emerald and Mercury. Orion, who had been silent, cracked his knuckles.

" Neo, what happened to Roman ? " Emerald asked.

" H-He was killed...I went back after the train was stopped and found him dead. I couldn't bring him back so I found some ice dust on the train and froze his body so I can bury him later."

Orion seemed the most surprised out of everyone. Neo took a calming breath and continued it. " I-"

Neo and everyone stopped as it felt like the ground had shaken. A White Fang grunt ran into the room, rifle drawn and shouted, " We're Under Attack ! "

Orion and everyone were on the move and we then they got to the lift, they saw that what was attacking them.

The White Fang was shooting at, in a sense, shadows. They were all uniform style, faceless but tall and lean with blades of shadows as well. They were losing numbers, but then black spears of shadows pierced and killed several shooters.

A woman, wearing a Grimm Mask that might as well have been apart of her, floated down or rather gracefully sailed down thanks to a pair of elegant but deadly black wings. Despite the mask, she had long flowing raven hair with red accents in it .Most of her was covered by a dark robe, except for her arms and hands, which she was using to carry an elegant but demonic looking dark bow.

" My my my, such fragile creatures, things must be so dull if they can't fly."

A swirling mass of energy appeared along side the woman and another one appeared. This one was wearing an eccentric red and black outfit, and was wielding a large canister like tube which a large spectrum of dust blades in it. Inside it was a long handle probably used for the blades.

" Just finish up here, and don't waste time."

" Oh come now Umbra, don't think we don't know about your little...reunion." The woman with the bow said to now named Umbra, who quickly drew her blade and aimed it at her.

" I will cut you down right now Uriel." Umbra said, her voice clearly giving it away that she would. Uriel simply laughed slightly before stringing her bow and shot arrows made of energy at two White Fang grunts.

Several White Fang members got inside Atleasian Paladin and went to fight.

A pools of shadows formed between and around Umbra and Uriel as several other people wearing Grimm Mask and darkened robes appeared and engaged The White Fang.

Adam joined The White Fang troops and engaged Umbra in a duel while Uriel destroyed the Paladins.

Neo looked like she was about to panic before Orion put a hand on her shoulder. " It's alright Neo, leave."

Neo gave Orion a grateful hug before teleporting away, leaving Mercury and Emerald in look of confusion.

" What ? "

" Didn't think that side of you existed." Mercury said to Orion who flipped him off. " And he's back."

" Enough you two, we have some work to do. " Cinder said as flames extended from her hands, summoning her twin short scimitars .

Orion, being the battle-lover that he was, was the first person into the fray. He began to cut through shadows until three people brandishing dark katanas and Grimm Mask that looked apart of them, surrounded Orion.

" Three on one, poor odds for you." Orion said with a smirk as Muramasa went up in black flames.

Mercury was dealing with a man wielding a sword a dark sword and shield while Emerald dealt with one wielding a mace.

Cinder was battling Uriel who was using her wings to stay out reach of Cinder swords, who switched them into a bow like Uriel.

" You humans, always fighting among yourselves, always seeking to be better than the other, what a wasted existence." Uriel said as she landed across from Cinder. Uriel's bow changed into an elegant dark long-sword that she leveled her sword at Cinder.

" Your voice is really annoying, do be quiet and die." Cinder let two explosive arrows fly at Uriel who elegantly flurried her blade and cute the arrows out-of-the-way and taking the brunt of the explosion without fail.

" You humans are such...petty things. Angels far exceed what you are capable of, now lie down and die." Uriel's sword changed back to a bow and she fired an arrow at Cinder who's bow changed back into swords as she tried to swipe the arrow out of the air.

Orion narrowly avoided a decapitating blow from one of the masked attackers as he heard a pained scream. He risked a quick look to see Cinder pinned to the ground Uriel's sword.

Emerald saw it too and it caused her concentration to waver. " CINDER ! "

That spilt lack of concentration was enough for her opponent to attack her with his mace, and she only had time to throw her arms up to block, breaking bones as she was sent crashing into a mech that tumbled over from impact.

Meanwhile, Adam was dueling Umbra to a stand still because their similar styles. Adam however, was being to waver so fell back and his highlights began to glow red.

He was about to slash but Umbra was already behind him with her odachi like blade dripping with Adam's blood. Adam fell to the ground in heap.

" A worthy death, for a worthy foe. Die like a warrior." Umbra finished as she flurried her blade and sheathed it back quickly.

" ENOUGH ! "

Orion gripped Muramasa tightly as he was surrounded by a ring of Hellfire. His attackers all stopped in their tracks as Orion aimed his sword at them, gripping the handle tightly with his right hand and placing his left on the pommel of the blade.

" Why do persist ? Your fighting is pointless ? " Uriel said smugly as she floated down across from Orion. Umbra joined her as well, both wielding blades at Orion.

" If your angel, how about I send you flying ! "

Muramasa went up in a torrent of blue Novafire, and even Umbra took a cautious step back. The flames began spreading throughout the building as some formed a barrier around Emerald and Mercury.

" Welcome to Purgatory ! "

Umbra was smart enough to retreat with Uriel by creating a portal and quickly escaping along with Emerald and Mercury's attackers. Any others that stayed were in for a rude awakening.

" Orion you idiot ! "

Novafire exploded with the force of the stars as the entire building was brought down.

* * *

_In the Present_

" Do you even care about your own allies ?! " Yang questioned Orion who looked at he in confusion.

" Who ? Emerald and Mercury are fine, Roman is dead, so is Cinder, while Neo is missing. If you meant The White Fang, then no. They were just a means to an end, but things took a different turn and here I am."

Yang clenched her fist angrily before punching Orion out of his chair and sent him sliding down the hallway.

" What the hell is wrong with you ?! They're people, and just used them like pawns ! " Yang yelled down the hallway as she grabbed Orion by his collar and threw his back to where they were sitting. Orion took all this with a smirk on his face and a small amount of blood on his lip.

" Yang calm down.. Yes, he's a despicable human and deserves every bit of this, but like Ozpin said, we need him now. You heard what he and I both told you, these things are more dangerous than anything you could think of." Veronica said, placing a hand on Yang's fist that was raised to punch Orion again.

" I fought the weakest ones, and I barely made it through. I'd love to see you try to win against them. After all is said and done and we "save the world" or whatever, you and I can throw down."

Yang threw Orion to the ground and glared him down. " I can't wait to wipe that smug look off your face."

" The feeling is mutual Xiao Long, the feeling is mutual. Now then, if there's no more questions about my loss to some wanna be angel, I'll be going back to my dungeon."

Two guards grabbed either of Orion's arms and marched him back to his " dungeon" leaving Yang and Veronica alone.

" Are you ok ? " Veronica asked Yang, who had her face in her hands.

" I-I can't trust him. After everything he's done why does Ozpin expect me to trust him ? He's a murdering sadistic psychopath who's nearly killed my friends, me and my sister. I can only imagine what he's done to others, and I have to put my trust in his hands ! "

" I know I know, it's alright Yang." Veronica said comfortingly, putting her in a warm hug. " You can't fall to his level, because if you do, then that makes you worse than him."


	15. Chapter 15

I was actually getting used to the cell that I had called my room for the past week.

I was in the middle of a nap when the door in front of me opened to reveal Ozpin, who stood in front of me as the door closed again.

" Well hello Headmaster, fancy seeing you here. The visitors I actually get are normally just your guards dropping my meals."

" Ironwood." Ozpin said calmly, confusing me slightly.

" Pardon ? "

" Ironwood's soldiers, not mine. The Atleasian military is here for a while until the matters are resolved. You being one of them. I'm here because I'm positive that you felt the earthquake earlier yesterday."

" Yeah I did. If you think it was me, sorry to burst your theory but if I had that kinda power I wouldn't be here." I said to Ozpin who smirked at me.

" Quite, but your here of your own accord. We found the source of the disturbance and we believe that this and the human Grimm are somehow connected. You are from Vacuo correct ? "

" Born, and raised, why does...Oh oh my god." The pieces in my head began to click together and I found it extremely funny to the point where I was laughing for a good minute until I was out of breath. " Ok ok I'm done. So you think it was in Vacuo. Well I'll help, been awhile since I was home."

" So are you agreeing to be apart of a group to investigate ? "

" I have feeling that if I don't, you'd probably arrest Emerald and Mercury."

" Partially true."

I sighed in annoyance as I routinely broke my chains and got up. " I may have issues but at least I'm honest about them. You are just as bad. "

* * *

" ARE YOU KIDDING ME ?! Why ORION ! Sun is from Vacuo too, why are we stuck with him ?! " Yang protested to Ozpin as Teams RWBY and JNPR boarded the airship alongside Orion.

" Be that as it may this is to guarantee is cooperation in future endeavors. I don't like this anymore than you do but it's required."

Orion ignored Yang's protest as he boarded the airship before the others, took a seat and began polishing Muramasa. The sight of the blade sent Jaune's sense to overdrive but he didn't act on them as Orion placed the blade on his lap.

" You can stay here then, I'd rather not have you in my way."

Yang was the first to look at Orion before growling at him and taking her seat. Everyone actually sat across from him, despite it becoming slightly over-crowded on that side.

" Oh that is cold."

* * *

Once they landed in Vale, Orion and the teams from Beacon made their way to the docks and headed to the ship that Ozpin had requested take them to Beacon.

Guards were already posted on this ship and they wasted no time hauling Orion away and locking him up.

" Why'd he agree to help us ? " Jaune asked everyone who mostly shrugged except for Yang who was crossing her arms and looking away.

" I don't trust him as far as I can throw him."

" Maybe so, but we have more important things to focus on." Weiss said as the teams went their separate ways to prepare for Vacuo.

When night-time arrived, everyone was changing into their sleeping wears and Jaune was the first of his team to head to sleep.

It was a peaceful sleep but Jaune had an awkward feeling as he woke up. A quick look around let him know that Pyrrha wasn't there. He silently but quickly switched into his normal gear but left Crocea Mors as he left his teams cabin. After a quick walk, he came across the ships restrooms, and the lights were seeping through the cracks under the door.

From inside, Jaune heard what sounded like weeping, a soft crying. Jaune nervously knocked on the door, " Pyrrha, is that you ? " Jaune asked nervously. All to quickly, the weeping stopped as the sound of locks being undone. The door opened slowly as Pyrrha's head appeared in the cracks.

" Oh Jaune, sorry did you need to use the restroom ? "

" N-No I just came to...Pyrrha were you crying ? " Jaune asked Pyrrha who all to quickly responded.

" NO ! I-I'm fine, really." Pyrrha said, giving a kind and reassuring smile. It would have fooled anyone else without a second thought but Jaune didn't. " Pyrrha, your eyes are red."

Pyrrha looked away before looking at Jaune again. " I-I'm fine..." Pyrrha sounded like she didn't even believe herself.

" Pyrrha, you're my friend. What's wrong ? "

Pyrrha looked away again before opening the door completely and letting Jaune in before closing the door behind them. She motioned for Jaune to take a seat and he did as she stood in front of him.

" Pyrrha what's this about ? "

" I think...I can show you better than I can tell you." Pyrrha said sadly as she took the first strap of her sleeping gown, that was enough form Jaune to clear the distance between them and put the strap back on.

" Y-YOU DON'T NEED TO DO THAT ! "

Despite blushing heavily, Pyrrha took Jaune's and placed it over her heart. " Pyrrha..."

" Please...trust me."

She nervously removed the strap and showed Jaune the scar from the bullet wound Orion had caused. She slowly removed it even more to show the rest of her scars. One slash wound across her stomach and another running down her shoulder, all caused when Orion first attacked Beacon.

" Even though the bullet was removed, it still hurts. There's always a dull burning feeling, like they're on fire. Yes.. I was crying, because...I feel like a shadow of myself. It's harder to fight, to use aura, to do anything anymore. I feel helpless "

Pyrrha was now crying, like the dam in her eyes had finally shattered. She was crying into Jaune's shoulder and all he could was hold her close.

It should have been obvious. She had been leaving combat classes earlier, wasn't as active as she normally was, and probably cried herself to sleep every night.

" Pyrrha...I'm so sorry, I didn't know."

Jaune could hold her tightly and let her cry into his shoulder.

Yang who was silently listening clenched her fist, holding back the urge to find and destroy Orion. She silently left and returned to her teams rooms, even more hatred towards Orion was built up.

* * *

Orion was the first one of the ship and he took a deep breath he felt the nostalgia of home. " It is good to be back. Well I'm off."

" No you're not ! You were ordered to go with us on our mission and in exchange your friends get to go free." Yang stated bluntly to Orion who gave her a sideways smirk.

He was too focused on the coastal city of Vacuo that they were in. It was surprisingly modern for what most would expect to be in the deserts. Orion had a large smile on his face, a sight that unnerved even the Ren who took a cautious step back.

" Well say what you'd like, but it doesn't matter 'cause I hold up my end a deal. Look you all have no idea how Vacuo works so just follow quietly and pay attention, you all might learn things books can't teach you."

Orion ended with a giant smirk that angered everyone but they were all silent as he lead them around this city and to its edges where they purchased cloaks to cover them from the sun and weather.

When they took note on all the supplies they had, it became obvious that they were prepared for anything that they could think of, but what that was, was very different from the things Orion and people from Vacuo were prepared for. That became obvious as night fell.

Orion and the others had travelled a half a day's walk but still had a lot longer to go so when night came, they decided to set up camp. Though none of them would admit it but they were glad they listened to Orion about getting cloaks for the night. The fabrics retained heat and helped slightly for the very cold nights, but they helped only barely.

Orion sat alone by himself, the others sitting around a fire that was using flame dust. Orion gave them a look and shook his head. He was the only one not wearing a cloak of any kind aside from his regular clothing.

" So who's going to keep watch ? We don't know if Grimm are around and what _he _is planning. " Weiss said to everyone, giving Orion a side glance.

" I'll do it." Orion said suddenly, loud enough for them to hear him despite being separated a good twenty feet from him.

" We don't trust you." Nora said to Orion who shrugged.

" Not like you have a choice. The princess over there would probably freak out if sand so much as blew in her hair. You'll need me more than I'll need you all."

That was the end of it. Orion had made his point clear and though none of them wanted to admit it, he was more justified in his response than Team RWBY or JNPR's. After a few minutes, the teams set up their respective tents.

Yang gave Orion one last side-glance before entering her team's tent.

Orion looked back at them before sitting comfortably as the night continued. He gave a sly smirk before, laughing under his breath. " Even if I hate them, I can't help but respect them."

* * *

As my night-shift continued, I heard one of the tents open as Jaune stepped through. I could see the nervousness on his face, and it was clear there was something on his mind.

" What are you doing up ? Go back to sleep, 'cause if you can't keep up during tomorrow I'm leaving you to die."

" Thanks for the advice. I need you to do something."

I looked at him in confusion before laughing. " I don't have to do anything for you. Like I told Yang and Ozpin, I'm not an ally, I just happen to have similar goals and it's in our best interest to work together."

Jaune took a breath before starting. " It's about Pyrrha..."

" What your girlfriend ? " I asked Jaune who blushed and shook his head all too quickly.

" N-No ! " He sputtered, " She's not my girlfriend. She's my team-mate and partner. Yeah sure she's smart..pretty...talented and-"

" I'm gonna stop you right there Arc. What did you want ? " I asked Jaune who clenched his fist. I had the distinct thought that this was going to be interesting.

" I need you to heal Pyrrha..."

If I was drinking anything I was spat it out at the question, frankly 'cause I wasn't expecting it. " You _NEED _me to heal The Invincible Girl ? Heal what, and even if I could, why would I do that ? "

" She's been in pain. I think it was from when you attacked Beacon. I didn't know because I got knocked unconscious. I think your Hellfire did it and I want you to stop them."

I was holding back my laughter so I could hear what Jaune had to say. " What's in it for me ? "

" I'll fight you.."

That broke the barrier. I laughed and laughed for about 45 seconds straight and even ended up wiping tears from my face until I could and think straight.

" We're not even in the same league. You'd be a warm-up before my real warm-up. What do you even mean my hellfire caused it, I don't recall burning her wi...Hold up." I tried to recall what had happened at Beacon a while ago and then I remembered.

" Oh I remember now. When I fought her with Heaven and Earth, I made Heaven's bullets myself and I made them in my hellfire, so I guess it makes sense they had an extra effect. Ok, my fault but I refuse, there's nothing in it for me. The only people I want to fight are Yang, Sun and Ruby. Notice you aren't on the list."

I had my point clear enough but the moment I turned my head, Jaune punched me across my face. It was by no means a weak punch but it proved the gap between us was greater than I thought because I didn't move from my spot.

I turned my attention to Jaune, who's fist was coated in a white aura. " I don't care if I'm on your "list" or not. Pyrrha is in pain because of you, have some honor and heal ! "

I looked at Jaune who was dead serious, as I wiped a piece of blood off my lip. We both knew that I could have killed before he could even react. If though I could have, I didn't. I held Jaune in a sort of respect, not because of his fighting ability but rather because of his attitude, an attitude that was willing to die for someone important to him. If though I didn't want to, I had to give him respect for trying.

Though of course I didn't let that punch go. I got up and delivered a right uppercut to his chin that sent him a foot of the ground and into a heap on the sand.

" Ok, you've convinced me. I've never " healed' anyone in my life but should be fun to try. Now get out of my face and learn to take a punch."

Jaune weakly got up and rubbed his jaw as he gave distorted thanks as he spat a bit of blood into the sand and returned to his team's tent.

I turned my attention back to the shattered moon of Remnant before chuckling slightly. " What a punk."

_If I heal Nikos, then I can fight her at her best, or I could kill her now and gain Jaune and Yang's unending hatred...Decisions, decisions._

I unsheathed Muramasa slightly before sheathing it completely. I sighed as the night continued, boring and uneventful.

* * *

The sun was out in its full force, as expected of Vacuo's deserts but my attention was focused on the ominous feeling I had.

I put my hand to signal everyone to stop as I put my hand to my ear and listened.

" What's your problem ? " Blake questioned me but I shushed her in response. I quickly realized what was going to happen. It was going to emerge from where Yang was standing and although I rather her be dead, needs must.

I quickly used Muramasa in chain form and wrapped her into the chains before pulling her away from her friends. " MOVE ! "

Despite the looks I got, they all jumped out of the at the last second as giant black bone-armored worm Grimm emerged from the ground. It roared as it tunneled back into the ground and was out of sight. I pushed Yang off, who had landed at me as Muramasa returned to its sword form.

" What was that ?! " Ruby yelled as she aimed her scythe around, scanning the area.

" A Tunneler, a Grimm native to Vacuo. They appear at random times if something shakes the ground, meaning we're getting close. Now that it's found it's prey it's not going to stop until it's dead or it's caught it's food." I told them as flurried Muramasa and listened to the ground.

The sands weren't shaking so that meant that the Tunneler had left or was staying still but I wasn't about to take chances.

" Where'd it go ? " Yang asked as she finally got up, brushing sand of her cloak.

" If I knew it be dead already." I said flatly as I looked down at the ground beneath me. I was a second to late as The Tunneler shot up and sent me flying into the air.

I realized what was going on as it opened it four pronged mouth to reveal a massive maw of razor sharp teeth.

_This is gonna suck !_


	16. Chapter 16

It had all happened to fast for anyone to react. Everyone could only watch as Orion was swallowed whole and the Tunneler turned its attention to rest. No one knew what a Tunneler was or even how to kill it. It's bone armor looked to thick to even pierce with bullets or their weapons.

" Run ! " Yang called out and they all turned to escape but they stopped as the Tunneler opened its maw and roared in what sounded like pain. Yang and the others turned to see its mouth emitting smoke, as if on fire.

" Is it on fire ? " Jaune questioned curiously as the Tunneler whipped itself left and right, and Yang couldn't help but chuckle because of what it looked like. It's mouth opened as a pillar of jet-black shot out from its mouth, causing it screech in pain.

Everyone lowered their weapons as they watched black flames shot out from its mouth several more times until Orion was forcing its mouth open, covered in slime and bile but no less enraged.

" YOU MOTHERFUCKING WORM ! GIVE ME BACK MY BLADE ! "

Orion was in a complete rage to the point where he dived back into the Tunneler's mouth, causing it increased pain as black flames shot out of its mouth several times until Orion re-appeared, Muramasa in his teeth. He tossed it the ground and returned his attention to the Tunneler. He used one hand to keep the upper half of the Tunneler's mouth open while holding is other hand up.

Black flames swarmed up his arm before forming a fireball that resembled a burning black sun that quickly grew massive in size.

" CHOKE ON IT YOU FUCKING WORM ! "

Orion forced himself out of the worm's mouth before hurling the fireball at the Tunneler, obliterating it completely as the fireball pushed it against the ground and exploded in a raging inferno of black flames.

Everyone would have been incinerated caught and incinerated by the flames if Orion hadn't directed every last ember to incinerating the Tunneler.

When the flames had settled, Orion was standing in large crater, his aura flaring in a black fury before it began to recede. Everyone nervously peered over the edge of the crater that Orion, who was angrily walking out of it, had created.

" When could he do that ?! " Weiss whispered hurriedly to Blake who simply shrugged in nervousness. Orion may have destroyed the Tunneler, but it looked like he was dealing with the loss of energy that came with what he did.

That was until he turned to Pyrrha. " You, Nikos, don't move."

He pulled a familiar red necklace from his pocket and everyone quickly aimed their weapons at him. Orion simply ignored them as he walked over to Pyrrha and held the necklace up to her. Everyone watched as black flames exited her earlier battle scars and transferred to Orion necklace.

Orion was more shocked than anyone, as he looked at his necklace and smirked. " Well that's handy to know."

Pyrrha had dropped her weapons and was feeling her wounds, and was amazed to see that they weren't in pain anymore. " W-How ? "

" I didn't think that would work. Did anyone get injured because that thing has poisonous teeth so if so much as a shard hits you, you're..." Orion stopped as he watched Ruby hid her hand behind her back and look away in fear.

" Nice try Red, give me your hand." Orion said, catching everyone off guard as they all turned to Ruby, who whistled all too nervously.

" What ? I'm fine.."

Ruby was always a bad liar. Orion closed the distance between them and grabbed her wrist to show a small cut wound on her hand. It looked all too fresh.

" If you want to die in agony, be my guest. No need for dead weight, literally."

Ruby took a frightened breath as Weiss hurried over to her team-mate and separated her from Orion.

" What are you doing ?! You're not helping ! "

Orion sarcastically put his hands up and turned away. " Ok, I'm sure you know how to treat a Tunneler's venom."

Five minutes later, Ruby was sitting across from Orion who had just finished bandaging Ruby's injury. " Anything else ? "

Ruby shook her head which was enough for Orion to leave it as it was. A quick look around left him find Muramasa in the sands and he wasted no time retrieving his precious sword and cleaning it quickly.

" Hey how come you're not bothered ? You were inside it's stomach so you should have been poisoned too." Ruby said accusingly to Orion who brushed her comment off.

" I'm immune to poisons and anything similar. I've lived here most of my life and I trained myself against those types of tricks. No poison that I know of can bother me anymore."

" Oh...Well thank you, for saving me I guess." Ruby said gratefully to Orion who was ignoring her as he sheathed Muramasa.

" So how much farther ? " Yang asked, causing Pyrrha to open her scroll and pull up a map of Vacuo.

" It says we're here...Strange."

Orion looked around before looking down at the crater he had caused. There wasn't anything that looked out of the ordinary but a closer look showed that the sand wasn't filling the crater completely.

" I think I know where to go."

* * *

I loved being right, I really really did. After a few minutes of searching, it turns out that the Tunneler was more or a less a guard for a secret passageway.

We found an extremely well hidden stairwell that led us deeper underground to the point where Yang and I had become moving torches. After several more minutes of walking, we came across what was essentially a massive underground cave.

A few more feet led us to a massive open area resembling a king's throne. As we entered, a familiar pair of black wings descended to the ground, carrying their trademark bow. In all its glory it was elegant and demonic, fitting for a human like Grimm.

Uriel.

" My my my, which one of you killed my favorite pet ? " Uriel questioned as she touched the ground. From behind her mask, I could tell she was looking at me. I clenched my fist in anger as hellfire ignited in my fist. The others drew their weapons quickly but I didn't.

" Oh it's the boy from before. Here for revenge hmm, wanting to kill the being that killed your...what was your relation to that woman anyway ? Oh and the woman who Sauriel injured, the green haired one, what of her ? "

A pool of shadows gathered as the same being that fought Emerald rose from the shadows, wielding a mace and shield, both equally horrifying as the wielder but each commanded respect.

" Alright we've found the master's...Oh it appears we have an infestation."

My hellfire created a wall between me and the others, leaving just me, Uriel and Sauriel. I ignored the calls of the others as I slowly drew Muramasa, feeling my blood boil as the worse.

" For Cinder and Emerald, I will destroy you both..."

* * *

" Is he insane !? " Weiss yelled as her and the others backed away from the hellfire. Orion had created a barrier and no one was willing to try to get through.

From their view, they could barely see through the thick mass of flames but they saw enough to realize that Orion was on the losing end of the battle.

" We have to help him ! " Ruby yelled, looking for a way to get past the flames until they all stopped. The hellfire wall was redirected to Sauriel who was wielding it's shield up, taking the brunt of the flames head on until they ended.

Realizing the barrier between them was gone, everyone wasted no time assisting Orion. Team JNPR went after Sauriel while Team RWBY went to aid Orion with fighting Uriel.

" STAY OUTTA THIS ! " was Orion's response as he set up a wall of flames again, creating a personal arena for Uriel and himself. Ruby used her speed semblance and barely cleared the flames, burning only a small piece of her cape as she entered the battle along Orion.

" Ruby ! " Yang called out to her sister as the flames separated them again.

" We can't help them, but we can help JNPR. Yang Snap Out Of It ! " Blake yelled as she shook Yang urgently before joining the Weiss in helping Team JNPR.

Yang gave one last look back before joining as well.

* * *

Ruby entering my makeshift arena was the last thing I had expected but since she was here, I decided to let her help.

Uriel's let her float down gracefully as she cut the bullets that Ruby fired at her, out of the air.

" WHY ARE YOU IN HERE ?! " I yelled at Ruby who lurched back in shock before changing her mood completely.

" I'M TRYING TO HELP YOU ! "

" I DIDN'T ASK FOR YOUR HELP ! "

" My my my, what cute scene. Almost as if you two were connected by the red ribbon of fate."

Despite this being a life or death battle, Ruby took the time to blush at Uriel's comment so I smacked the back of her head to get her to focus.

" What was that for ?! "

I ignored her as I flurried Muramasa before staring down Uriel. "You and me pigeon, right here right now."

I must have hit a nerve as Uriel slowly removed her mask and tossed it aside, revealing a youthful women with black tattoos that lined up on her face. Her wings extended to their full length and then she was gone. My mind was acting on instinct as I moved to block the blow that came at Ruby.

Uriel had used her wings to increase her speed, and because I blocked the blow for Ruby, Uriel had nearly kicked me out of the hellfire arena I had made and nearly shattered my left arm.

Ruby fired off several quick shots to distance between us and Uriel who smugly hovered in the air.

* * *

Outside the arena, Sauriel was having no trouble battling against the remaining teams to the point where he was toying with them, mainly Jaune. In a mad rage Yang charged again at Sauriel who side-stepped her enraged fist and swing at her with his mace, batting her aside easily.

Yang crashed into the side wall as Sauriel planted his mace in the ground and he walked across the broken teams. They had hardly posed a threat to him and he made the fact known by hardly taking any damage.

Sauriel was now looming over Jaune with his mace, ready to deliver the last blow before a red blur sent him crashing into the ground.

" If any one is going to kill him, it'll be me..."

It was Orion who's left arm was hanging limply at his side as Ruby, using her speed semblance, was keeping Uriel pre-occupied for the time being. Sauriel got up, showing he was more annoyed than injured.

Orion's aura began to rage wildly before Ruby landed next to Orion in a defeated heap. Uriel landed next to Sauriel, now wearing her mask again.

" I'm sorry, that one got away from me." Uriel said sarcastically as both her and Sauriel stared down Orion, who was actually laughing as weakly as Teams JNPR and RWBY forced themselves to get up.

" Leave."

The words were from Orion, directed to the teams who looked at him in shock as he threw Muramasa to Ruby who caught it in shock.

" W-What are you gonna do ? "

" This is my fight, not yours. There is no point in you all dying here, beside they couldn't chase after you if they wanted."

" And why is that ? " Uriel questioned, crossing her arms along with Sauriel. Orion stared at them and smirked as a black aura emitted from Orion, causing both Team RWBY and JNPR as they felt the utter feeling of intense fear.

Uriel and Sauriel had different reactions. Uriel took of her mask quickly and took a deep breath before shivering. Not in fear but enjoyment instead as she stared at Orion.

" Grimm are drawn to feelings of negativity. Fear, sadness, rage, and malice are included and I have all those deep inside me. Even half-Grimm hybrids, they feel it to. Get to Beacon and tell Ozpin what happened here, NOW ! "

Orion gave Team's RWBY and JNPR one last death glare, with that and the aura of rage he was giving off it was more than enough to force them all to leave quickly, Ruby clutching Muramasa tightly before looking back.

Uriel was fast enough to leave to move past Orion and he hand was inches away from Ruby's throat but she stopped as she felt Orion's dread aura. He was right, she couldn't give chase when such a feeling with far too intoxicating to her. Ruby's eyes met Uriel's mask before Yang delivered a punch that sent her flying back. She grabbed Ruby and they all escaped.

Now that left just Orion against Uriel and Sauriel, but Uriel let another side of herself show instead of her composed self. From inside her robes, she pulled a black book with a red hand-print on it.

Sauriel quickly grabbed her wrist, " Have you lost your sense ?! The master entrusted us to recover it. Would you risk his anger for such a trivial matter ?! "

Uriel looked back at Sauriel and then the book before using her wings to shove him away. " I'll risk it, because is worth it ! "

Orion cackled madly as his dark aura expanded even more, before using his one good arm to create a massive fireball like he done against the Tunneler. " These are the flames of hell, that reduce everything to ashes."

The fireball grew larger and larger as Orion poured all the extra aura he could into it. " COME ON THEN DEVIANT ANGEL ! " Orion yelled while smiling as the fireball grew into a massive flaming black sun .

Uriel opened the black book in her hands and the pages seemingly flipped by themselves. " DO NOT DISAPPOINT ME ! "

Orion and Uriel charged at each other as Sauriel raised his shield and dropped to one knee. " This is like a dance of devils ! "

Then the area filled with flames and paper.

* * *

Teams RWBY and JNPR could all see the literal light at the end of the tunnel. A few more feet and they were free until they all stopped and heard the sounds of an explosion and Orion's dark aura seeped through the stairs.

It didn't take them long realize what was happening as they doubled their running speeds as hellfire exploded through the stairwell.

They all leaped through the exit except Jaune who turned around at the choke-point and raised his shield to hold back the flames as they all continued to escape until they touched the sands.

" JAUNE ! " Pyrrha yelled as she tackled Jaune into the ground as the flew raged overhead before dying down. Jaune pushed Pyrrha off him for her sake because some of the flames came back to the ground and caught onto Jaune's arm and set it ablaze as he yelled in pain.

No one knew what to do until Ruby stepped forward, holding Orion's sword high as the flames left Jaune and entered the blade itself, like returning to a part of their home.

" How did you..." Weiss stopped as she noticed that Ruby was holding Muramasa, which had Orion's necklace wrapped around the sheath.

" Why did he leave you those ? " Jaune asked he felt his arm in relief as Pyrrha hugged him tightly.

" He knew...He knew that something like that might have happened. We can't let it all be for nothing, we have get back to Beacon and tell Ozpin what happened."

* * *

Bloody, broken and beaten was Orion as he sailed through an area that was dark, cold and quiet.

The embodiment of emptiness. He saw nothing, he felt nothing, smelt nothing but heard something.

**" What brings you too my domain ? I sense a great rage within you, tempered by loss and regret. What do you seek, power, love, forgiveness, death ? What lies in the reaches of your heart** **? "**

Despite trying to resist he was in no condition to fight back, so Orion simply let himself be dragged deeper into nothing.

_What...do I want...? _

**" Tell me how you came here ? Were you seeking strength, or you here because of _his _doing ? "**


	17. Chapter 17

_Where...When...How... ?_

**" Yes, remember what became of you. Long has it been since someone like you has entered my realm. Many a soul has come here seeking something, a prize, or a punishment yet I sense you know nothing of that. "**

Orion tried to open his mouth to speak but found that no words could come out. Even sight was gone, and he began to wonder if he really was dead. He was expecting his personal hell to be more...hell like.

**" Ah you can't speak. It seems that you were beaten and dragged in here. No matter, wound's such as these are trivial."**

Orion felt his body burn before feeling a chilling sensation as his arm snapped back into place and he felt revitalized.

Orion's eyes opened as he was turned around and saw a massive black shadow like mass in front of him. The only noticeable face was that of two large holes that appeared to be its eyes.

" What are you and where the hell am I ? "

**" You are in my domain, or rather you've been imprisoned in here. Do you remember how ? "**

" I...I lost a fight to Uriel. That's the last thing I remember but what are you ? "

**" What I am is not important. What is, is why you are here. You shall be here for a long time. I can sense a great rage in you, tempered by loss and regret."**

" I regret nothing ! "

**" Lies. You cannot deny that which dwells in your own heart, you feel regret and guilt for your past actions, but not all of them. Were some atrocities committed at of anger, vengeance, or do you want for strength as to protect or destroy at your leisure ? "**

" Destruction seems nice." Orion answered.

**" Lies. That is not what truly dwells in your heart, I can sense it."**

" You know what, I've stopped caring. Just where the hell am I ? "

**" You are in the Book Of Oblivion. You say a..Uriel, placed you here ? "**

" It would seem so. I was fighting her and I lost, next thing I know I'm here."

**" Interesting, it seems _he _has returned."**

Orion rubbed his temples as he realized that him and this creature were getting no where. " You're talking in circles, what or who is _he, _what are you, and why am even here ? "

**"** **Very well, I shall answer your questions but first, do you know what I am ? "**

" Oh my god, enough of the goddamn riddles ! " Orion yelled in announce before blasting the mass of shadows with hellfire, only for it to reform effortlessly as the shadows restrained Orion's arms and legs.

**" Humans, defiant to a fault. Are you done with you temper ? I could have killed you a thousand over but you are an interesting being. Now do you know what I am ? "**

" No..."

**" Then I shall tell you. I am Chaos , the manifestation of darkness and the progenitor of all Grimm. Since the dawn of mankind, I've existed because of you humans, your innate malice, your negativity is what allows the Grimm, my creations to flourish."**

" Well...fuck." That was the only thing that Orion could say as his mind ran a-mile-a minute. " What does this have to do with me ? "

Shadows swirled around Orion as he felt his mind being invaded and his memory being invaded and sifted through . **" Long have I slept, lying dormant. I must know what has happened since my imprisonment. Dust, that accursed element is what allowed humanity to banish me within the depths of this book, my prison, my domain. Now _he _seeks to desecrate my sanctuary."**

As Orion felt his innate privacy of his mind return to normal, the shadows that restrained him let him go. " Again, who the hell is _he ? _"

**" The first human that I corrupted. When I first waged war against you humans, I noticed the...ingenuity that you humans possessed and an idea came to me. If I could use you against your own kind, then our battles would be one-sided massacres. I succeeded and it seemed that you would be driven to extinction, but then Dust was brought to humans. With it, you humans banished me into this book. What better to trap a demon than to use his own flesh."**

" So this book...Is your flesh ? Meaning...Oh that is just disturbing. But why are you telling me this ? "

**" Because, long has it been since I've met one such as you. What you encountered, this Uriel is not a hybrid of human and Grimm. She and the others you faced are simply humans that have been enticed to the darkness. I'm telling you this because Uriel captured you and placed you in this prison. As such, I require your help."**

" Wait wait wait...You need my help ? Why can't you just leave, if the book is apart of you should be able to just leave, right ? "

**" Wrong. I have been imprisoned here for centuries because the humans who created this prison created it as a one way domain, meaning we are trapped here unless something releases us. Over the years, I've gained a finite control over this place , but that is where it ends. This book has the ability to not only seal me away, but it holds many other abilities. Such as imprisoning you here, and the ability to steal what you humans call...semblances."**

Orion's eyes widened in surprise as everything began to fall into place. " Ok that's it, how do I get out of here ? Uriel crossed the line, trying to steal my semblance and then tossing me in here like it was nothing ! I'm going to destroy her ! "

**" As you are now, you stand no chance. The strength of both human and demon, combined with human's adaptability is far more than what you can fight, as I'm sure you remember."**

" Oh I remember alright. How do I get out of here ? I have a score to see with than wanna be angel."

**" Did you not here me, you stand no chance of victory. Your semblance, your Hellfire, is a power befitting a demon. Yet you developed this for a strange reason, one that is buried in the depths of your memory and heart."**

Shadows merged and formed jagged clawed hands that surprisingly gently clasp Orion who clutched his head and let out a pained scream.

**" See your life as you have lived."**

* * *

**A/N : Trolololo. Don't worry guys you'll learn about Orion's past just not this chapter but don't worry I have things planned ;) Back to the story !**

Everyone was dead silent as they finally reached the ship that had brought them to Vacuo. As they boarded one of the guards looked at them and took count of them, realizing they were one short.

" What happened to the red haired one ? "

Everyone kept quiet as they ignored him and boarded the ship in silence.

Later that night, when everyone had recovered, Team RWBY was silent in their room while Ruby cleaned Muramasa in silence.

" Can anyone of you read this ? " Ruby questioned as she looked at Muramasa's blade. She passed it under to Blake who opened a satchel in her bed as he shifted through it to find a small book.

Her eyes shifted from her book to Muramasa before closing her book and looking at the writing along Muramasa's blade and handle that was inscribed in a kanji like writing.

" I am Murmasa, the blade of the shifting sands. Orion...what kind of a person is he ? " Blake said, partly to herself as she handed the blade to Yang, who wanted to see it.

" He tried his best to kill us at one point...and then risk his life to save us now. I know that there's more to a person than they show you but I don't understand.."

" I don't think even he understand himself."

* * *

Orion weakly opened his eyes as he felt a throbbing painful headache. Having sifted through his earlier memories he arrived a sense of understanding. He fully opened his eyes to see that he was alone in a section of the Book of Oblivion, the never-ending lake that Chaos left him in.

" IM BACK ! "

With that announcement, the water rippled before a swirling mass of shadows formed in front him to create Chaos, who imposing size loomed over Orion.

**" Ah it appears you've recovered."**

" No thanks to you. How long was I out ? "

**" Time has no meaning here."**

Orion sighed in annoyance before rubbing the bridge of his nose. " Great...just great. Look you said you needed my help, how exactly ? "

**" I can no longer leave this place, and I'm sure I am but a legend now. You however are not. If Uriel placed you in here, than she will certainly release you from here. That could happen at anytime."**

" HOLD IT ! If that could happen at anytime then why in the nine hells would you waste time with-?"

**" Silence. Humans, always so arrogant. How do expect to gain strength without knowing your weaknesses ? I have learned much from when I ruled over Remnant. Humans are creatures whose strength comes from your..."hearts". How this is possible I do not know, but I have learned how your semblances develop. Through your experiences it becomes something that reflects your inner being coupled with your hereditary traits. Together those create powers unique to the individual."**

" I already know this ! I don't need...no I'm wrong." Orion said suddenly his mood changing to a more serious but somber tone. " I'm weak...My hellfire was made from my families fire abilities and..."

**" You know."**

" And...my weakness." A single tear dropped from Orion's cheek before it turned to steam as he evaporated it. " Look I get it, I've made mistakes, like you said I've done things that were out of anger. I've burned entire bodies to ash, tortured people who did and didn't deserve. I get it, I am a VERY messed up person. Do I want to change, no. This is who I am and I won't deny it but...right now I've met my match, and not just a thing that I overcome by fighting faster, but changing my self."

**" And how do you expect to change yourself ? " **

Orion's hand went up in a swathe of hellfire before Orion closed his eyes and sighed before opening his palm as the hellfire weakly raged on.

**" Since the dawn of I met many a human who sought the power of darkness. Some wished to become gods, some wished to protect and other wished to destroy. I've encountered humans who sought to purge the land of darkness, and you. What do you truly seek ? "**

" I'll answer that if you answer my question. Why are you even helping me ? "

**" You are the conduit of my vengeance. Do you simply believe humans with their new-found Dust could be the only thing to banish me ? Now, become my sword, and enact our vengeance."**

" What do you want in return, there's always a catch.."

**" No. I've lived longer than any being on this earth but I have been confined to this prison. I cannot leave if I wanted to but within this book my power is still finite but in here I am onto a god here. I shall give you two powers, one born from darkness and free either. For the latter it is up too you to develop it as you see fit. In return, destroy these false Grimm, they are a mockery to my powers and thus deserve death. "**

" You don't even have to ask."

Shadows enveloped Orion's arms as his hellfire changed from a frightful black to a brilliant golden flame before vanishing.

**" Your hellfire is lost to you, but in exchange for flames that destroy, they have been changed by these flames and they are yours to manipulate as you will. Think of them as a blank slate, free for you too write."**

Orion watched as his flames flickered brightly before vanishing. " So...they're really gone..."

**" Now these are the gifts I give to you now."**

Chaos manipulated shadows that formed hands that once again clasp Orion as he felt pain shoot through his whole body.

* * *

A dark throne for a dark king was fitting for Uriel and Sauriel's master. They both bowed at the foot of the throne as Uriel placed the Book of Oblivion in front of her.

" My lord Elias Arc, we retrieved your book. We encountered resistance and during the battle I entrapped a human within the book. He possessed an aura as dark as ours, he would make an excellent addition to your service."

Elias gauged the weight of Uriel's answer as he rose from his throne and walked to the base of it, his cape trailing the floor behind him. A dark but elegant blade hung at his side the book responded to his presence as he picked it up from the ground.

" I gave you specific orders Uriel." Elias said as the pages of the book flipped through itself until it stopped at an exact page. Uriel took a frightened gulp of air as she bowed even lower.

" I apologize my king, but I felt the need mandatory. Please forgive my insolence, but he is in no place to pose a threat from now on."

Elias tore a page from the book as he let it float to the ground between himself and Uriel as it formed a swirling black portal. " We shall see."

What they were expecting was not what they got. A flaming golden phoenix shot out from the portal before changing in a mass of flames to Orion who dive kicked Elias in the chest, shattering the wall he crashed into as he caught the Book of Oblivion in mid-fall before changing back into a phoenix.

" My king ! "

Sauriel's mace appeared at his side and tried to strike Orion who easily evaded the blow and destroyed the roof above him, revealing a blue snowy sky as he escaped from the throne room.

" No you don't ! " Uriel's wings extended to their full length as she flew through the hole and flew in the air but stopped as she couldn't find Orion, instead he found her.

Orion back-flipped while falling and as he and Uriel made eye contact, time seemed to slow down for her. Orion winked smugly as his float went up in a mass of blue flames as he kicked Uriel back down to the ground and changed again into a golden phoenix as he quickly made his escape.

Uriel couldn't find a to cushion the blow as she crashed back into throne room, shattering her mask in the impact. Umbra appeared through a swirling red portal and bowed before Elias who was already back on his dark throne.

Shadows restrained Uriel by her arms, legs and throat and squeezed tightly.

" Umbra, retrieve my possession and end this thorn in my side. Do not fail me." Elias commanded as Umbra bowed lowly before stopping in front of Uriel and shaking her head. Umbra stepped through the portal and was gone in an instant.

" Uriel, you have failed me but I am not without mercy. You shall be punished for your failure but I shall not kill you."

The shadows ignited in flames that slowly trailed through them until they reached Uriel who screamed in agony.


	18. Rebirth

It hadn't taken long for Umbra to track down Orion, who more like a giant target for her. Having created a portal above him and using it to her advantage, she exited it and crashed into his back while he was in his phoenix form, sending them both crashing into the snow.

When they landed they crashed hand, the Book of Oblivion landing between them. They both made eye contact shortly before looking at the book and back to each other. They sprung forward but luckily Orion grabbed the book first as he flipped over Umbra and landed behind her.

" Too slow."

Umbra stepped through a portal and was gone an instant before appearing behind him , her blade dripping blood as Orion's arm hit the snow and the book landed in her hand.

" Faster than you."

Orion turned to look at her as he gripped his wound as it went up in golden flames as his arm regenerated easily. " After what I've been through, something like that doesn't even hurt ."

Umbra flurried her blade and sheathed it into the chamber of rotating multi-colored dust blades as she strapped the Book of Oblivion to her side as the chamber of blades rotated and selected a jade green blade.

" My master seeks your death, and I obey."

Orion looked at her and simply rolled as his eyes as blue fire wrapped around his fist. They slowly circled each other, measuring each others worth.

" I don't understand you humans, you stand no chance of victory yet you continue to fight. Let me end your suffering."

Orion ignored her comment as he narrowly avoided a slash aimed at his waist. He kicked forward, striking Umbra in her chest hard enough to separate her from her blade as it landed next to Orion.

He looked at her and the blade but left it alone as he raised his fist again. Umbra removed the canister of dust blades and threw them to the side as she raised her fist as well. " Perhaps I underestimated you."

" You probably shouldn't do that."

" Smug aren't you, but for how long ? "

Orion smirked as he and Umbra charged at each other as both of their punches connected with each other fist and they began to trade blow faster and faster.

During the exchange, Orion managed to land on Umbra's fist like Sun had done to him and kicked her hard enough to break her mask as she staggered back to show her face.

" You look just like..someone I know " Orion said cautiously as his flames changed from blue to golden. Umbra removed her hand from her face and stared down Orion.

" You shouldn't have done that." Umbra said as moved too fast Orion to see as she struck him in his chest, sending him crashing back. She quickly grabbed her blade and create a portal behind Orion as she impaled him through the chest from behind.

" Raven's Repentance."

Orion's hands grabbed the green blade and gripped it in his hands. " A phoenix...can't be killed by something like this ! "

Orion threw his head back, striking Umbra in her face as tumbled back into the snow. Orion pulled the blade from his chest the golden flames appeared around his chest before vanishing, and the impalement wound was gone with them.

Orion's hand went up in a golden flames as he stared at Umbra. " These are my newest flames. The Golden Flames of Rebirth, or Phoenix Flames if you want. Just like the name implies, I'm sure you know what I can do. "

Umbra caught up as a pair of dark wings extended from her back. " I can't allow you to live."

She took to the sky as her blade seemingly shot back to her along with the canister of dust blades. She sheathed her blade before staring at Orion. Her eyes seemed like she wasn't even there but her voice was.

" What are you ? " Orion questioned as he was surrounded by his golden flames.

" I am Umbra, Lord Elias Arc's most trusted servant and harbinger of the dark. In the name of my master I can't allow you to live." She sheathed her blade as the canister rotated and she drew a black dust blade.

Orion went up in flames before changing into a phoenix and flew into the air.

" Change your form all you desire boy, in the end it'll do you no good." Umbra said as the dark blade swirled with a dark energy. Umbra strapped the canister back to her side as she gripped her sword with two hands.

" Embrace the darkness."

Umbra slashed downward sending a black shockwave at Orion who flew out of the way of attack dived at Umbra, striking at her with his flaming talons and send her crashing into the snow below.

He landed across from her and changed to his to normal form as a dark aura swirled around him before forming a set four black tendrils from his waist. " Alright, if you wanna fight then bring it."

" What a mockery of the darkness." Umbra as she disappeared in a portal. She re-emerged behind Orion.

The dark blade stopped as it clashed against one of Orion's black tendrils clashed against one of Orion's tendrils that blocked the blow. The other three batted Umbra aside easily but recovered too fast for Orion to predict as she shot forward and severed Orion's right arm.

Orion merely sighed as his arm regenerated in a mass of golden flames before smirking slyly.

" Laugh all you want but everything as I breaking point. I'll cut you until you can't regenerate anymore."

Orion's smile didn't fade as he turned to Umbra. " Everyone knows that, but when it comes to me, I won't lie, getting a limb cut off hurts like hell but I don't care. I got what I needed."

A tendril placed the book in Orion's waiting hand as he smirked widely. Umbra gripped her blade angrily as it flared in a dark aura.

" Return that."

" Make me." Orion taunted as he held the book out in his, mocking Umbra who charged at him and but stopped as Orion's tendrils attacked her at blindly speeds. Umbra was dead-set on just parrying and blocking blows to the point where she was unable to fight back until a tendril pierced Umbra through her stomach and flung her to the side easily.

Umbra weakly used the blade as a crutch before a second tendril grabbed her by her ankle and slammed her into the ground, sending snow flying and her blade as it landed next to Orion. Two tendrils extended towards her and wrapped around her wings before tearing them, sending blood and feathers into the snow.

" Well you're not Uriel but at least I know it'd be easy enough.

" How...are you so much stronger than me ?! "

Orion grabbed the blade next to him as he let it rest on his shoulder as casually walked next to the defeated Umbra. " If it's any easier on you, you'd have killed me a dozen times over, and I felt all the wounds you caused. I still can't get over, how you like Yang, it's really...ha I just realized I technically beat Yang for once. Point for Orion."

" Mock me all you want...after you've taken my life. Give me a worthy death." Umbra requested as one of Orion's tendrils wrapped around her neck and lifted her up.

" I won't kill you, because there's more to you than meets the eye." Orion said as his hand went up in golden flames and he placed them over Umbra's bloodied stomach wound that began to close and stop bleeding. These then coated her arms as a dark aura began to exit, as if being purged by the flames. " Like I said before, I'm not killing you because you remind me too much of Yang but if you're not really a hybrid, then your just a pawn."

Orion dropped her as she weakly looked at him as he fell back and began panting as the tendrils faded and he began to pant for air.

" What did you...do ? " Umbra questioned before falling unconscious in the snow.

" Remember who you are.." Orion said with a smirk before passing out as well.

* * *

Orion's eyes weakly opened and he saw a small fire, flickering as a familiar figure setting next to him.

" Looks like your finally awake. Seems your inexperienced in new abilities, and you passed out shortly after I did. I woke up and carried you here." Umbra said lowly as Orion cracked his neck and shakily got up until he noticed that they were in a cave with a blizzard raging outside.

" So you saved me huh ? What happened to the wanting to kill me for your master." Orion questioned as he slumped up against the wall of the cave.

" Well I guess that makes us even. So Umbra I-"

" Raven."

" Pardon ? " Orion questioned as the now named Raven, put her hand up to stop him.

" I remember my name now, Raven Branwen. I was a huntress and you mentioned a name, Yang ? "

" Yeah, Yang Xiao Long. You look like her, how are you..."

" She's my dear daughter, my precious little sun dragon."

Orion simply sat in silence before whistling a tune and igniting a blue flame in the dying camp fire. Raven felt its warmth and began to warm her hands next to it before looking at Orion.

" You have two semblances ? "

" Yeah, my Phoenix Flames and my Novafire. Suppose that makes my unique huh." Orion answered with a smug expression that faded all too quickly with Raven's answer.

" No, not really. In my time I've come across humans who wielded two semblances, though admittedly it's very rare indeed. They tend to be reclusive or either have no control over the power they wield. Have you ever felt that way ? Like your own powers might consume you ? "

" Actually yeah, my Novafire brought back some..repressed memories and I had some constant headaches before I learned to use them, though when I actually do it's...different."

Raven nodded in understanding as she warmed herself against the flames.

" So I guess this makes us allies ? " Raven questioned as Orion began to whistle another tune out of nervousness.

" Sure, so uh sorry about your wings..."

" It's fine, they weren't mine to begin with. Once you've become...seduced by evil, it grants you undisputed powers, as I'm sure you've noticed."

Orion chuckled slightly before nodding in agreement. " Wait so are Uriel's wings real, or what ? "

" No, here are most definitely real. She's a rare case of bird Faunus gaining the recessive wing trait. She takes an obscene amount of pride in it, and so refers to herself as an angel. May I ask you a question ? "

" Sure I guess."

" What is your connection with my daughter ? " Raven asked Orion whose eyes went wide at the question.

" We're...allies as of now. I mean we used to try to kill each other, probably are still going to after all of this is over. If not that, "

" Is that right ? You shouldn't tell a mother that you attempted to kill her child. She might not take that well. " Raven said, partly in a warning and another part in an underlying threat. Orion simply rolled as his eyes, having grown accustomed to being threatened.

" Uh huh, well anyway now that I'm awake, I'd say it's time for us to get a move on." Orion got up and took a breath before Raven put a hand up to stop him.

" You may try to hide it, but I know that you're still heavily injured. While I have this opportunity to speak, I'd like you to have this."

She reached behind her and handed Orion her cylinder of rotating dust blades along with sword sheathed. " I call it the Raven's Talons, but I assume you'll choose to rename it."

Orion actually showed a look of shock at the gesture. " Tell you what after all is said and done, I'll accept. So I suppose since we'll be here for a while, mind telling me what we're actually up against."

" Of course, in exchange, tell me about yourself."

Orion sighed and slumped his head in defeat. " Fine."

* * *

After a week, the teams at Beacon where back, and the first thing they did was report to Professor Ozpin. After their debriefing, Ruby decided to go talk to Emerald who had woken up while they were gone and she told her what happened.

Ruby gave her Muramasa and Orion's necklace but she only took the sword, saying that if he was really gone, she knew what he would want done with his sword. Next was Mercury, and when Ruby tried to offer him Orion's necklace, he refused saying that it was Orion's and he'd probably haunt him if he were dead but Mercury believed that he wasn't.

When all was said and done, Ruby returned to her dorm and quickly sank into her, while examining Orion's necklace, even if she shouldn't have. She ran her fingers over it, feeling the smooth surface of the crystal and its brilliant shine caught her attention.

" You shouldn't do that." Yang said as she sat down next to her sister.

" I couldn't help it."

" Let me see it."

Ruby passed the necklace to Yang who took the time to examine it and put it on.

" Yang, what are you doing ? " Ruby asked questioningly to her sister who got up and looked at herself in the mirror of their room.

" I actually like it. It's really nice to look at, and it acts like an empty dust crystal." Yang said partly to herself and to Ruby.

" Are sure that's a good idea ? "

" No."

As Yang answered, she heard several shouts outside as both Atlas soldiers and Knights fired into the sky, only for arrows to rain down upon them. Yang and Ruby were already armed as they ran outside of their dorms to the front of the school where they saw Sun, barely managing to dodge strike from Grimm wearing people in mask.

Blake saved him at the last second as Gambol Shroud struck Sun's attacker directly in the base of their neck and as she yanked it back, blood splattered on the ground. The masked attackers fell back into a line as a pair of familiar wings descended to the ground.

" Attention !", Uriel's commanded silence and she gave a quick look around. In front of her were young huntsmen, huntresses, and troops of Atlas. " I have come to retrieve my masters possession ! Return what was stolen from him, hand over the one you call Orion and you shall live to see another sunrise ! "

Yang, always headstrong as always fired a round from Ember Celica at Uriel who moved faster than anyone could keep up with, and before anyone realized it she was in the air while holding Yang by her neck.

" YANG ! " Ruby yelled as she took aim, but Sun and Blake stopped her from firing. " Don't be stupid, you can't risk it ! "

Uriel began to choke Yang as no one answered her. Yang weakly tried to fight back but she rapidly began to lose strength. " I suppose it's an extermination then."

" Let her go ! "

Uriel looked around but didn't as see the source of the voice until she looked above but the kick already connected, and along with her attacker, who used the downward fall to make the impact worse.

Yang's eyes flickered weakly as she began to fall to the ground until she stopped and was embraced in a golden flame. The flames and dust cleared to reveal Raven and Orion. Raven having been the who kicked Uriel to the ground as she dashed back next to Orion.

Orion slowly raised his head as golden flames ran across from his body to Yang's neck, were Uriel had nearly broke it. " I'll say this once...Touch her or anyone else, and I'll kill you all where you stand ! "

His eyes were as menacing as always expect instead of their usual red, they were golden in color. Uriel looked at them both, a mixture of fear and anger stirred inside her as she dusted off her robe as she raised her bow at them both.

Orion set Yang down gently as golden flames flickered around her neck and she weakly turned to see both Orion and Raven standing front of her. Orion cracked his knuckles as the followers that Uriel brought wavered slightly.

One wearing an Ursa styled mask appeared behind Orion, a dark blade aimed at his neck. " You left yourself wide open."

" No I didn't."

Before the blade could meet Orion's neck, a dark tendril pierced through his attackers torso and raised him off the ground as a second tendril pierced through his neck. Orion shook his head and tossed the body aside easily, as he turned to Uriel and her allies.

" Alright," Orion said as a set of four dark tendrils in total aimed towards Uriel who strung her bow in response, " now it's my turn."


	19. Chapter 19

Yang flickered between consciousness and unconsciousness as Ruby rushed to her side along with her friends.

" Yang ! "

Yang could barely hear her sister and could only feel a cool, warm and refreshing feeling around her neck as subtle golden flames found their way to her line of sight. The bruises around her neck began to slowly fade as Raven walked past who sat down in front her, her blade resting in her lap.

" She'll be alright, those flames aren't going to hurt her."

Ruby, and the others looked at each with worried expressions at Raven who was wearing a new mask and instead turned their attention to Orion who's four tendril's sent a chilling sensation down their spines and into their very beings.

" Don't interfere, he doesn't need our help. Even if he did, he wouldn't accept it." Raven stated to everyone who nervously stepped behind her as Orion took a single step forward as Uriel's forces, a small strike team of about a dozen took a step back.

" Don't be cowards ! Kill him ! " Uriel commanded her soldiers who all charged at Orion who simply stood with his arms crossed. All 12 of Uriel's soldiers circled Orion as four broke off from the group and charged Orion directly from all four sides, but he didn't move at all.

The blades were all stopped by Orion's tendrils but a fourth attacker appeared in front of him as the blade pierced through his chest. " Your arrogance was your demise."

Orion walked forward as the blade passed through him as his blood dripped to the ground and the blade re-appeared at his back, having passed through him completely. Orion simply pushed with one hand, sending the attacker sailing back to Uriel who side-stepped the body as it passed over the cliff and off the edge.

" If you want to kill me, you'll have to do better than that." Orion suggested as he continued to walk towards Uriel as his tendrils dragged his earlier four attackers along with him against their wills. One tried to let go of her blade was one tendril pierced her through her throat and hoisted her up into the air.

" Ten to go." Orion counted as the body hit the ground lifelessly. He took notice of the blade still in his chest and sighed as he pulled it out and the wound closed easily thanks to his golden flames. " Damn, that really does hurt, I gotta stop that."

Orion tossed the blade aside as a black arrow passed through him, striking another mask wearing attacker as the would be wound simply closed in flames like the others.

Orion looked behind him and sighed as he tossed the body aside like the last one. He looked at Uriel and shook his head. " Betrayal, nine enemies remaining."

Uriel slowly lowered her bow in shock as her seven followers took another step back in fear. " How...? "

" Simple," Orion began as his last two tendrils pierced his last two attackers through bodies repeatedly as he tossed them at Uriel's feet, " Seven left by the way, it's simple because you can't win. Why are you even here ? "

" She came for you, and..a book ? " Blake questioned, trying to remember if that's what had actually been said. Orion waved her off and turned his attention to Uriel as his tendrils faded.

Within a second, one of the seven as already in front of Orion and stabbed at Orion who stopped the blade mid-thrust with one hand. " You can't kill a phoenix as long as it doesn't choose to die. You however, not so much."

Orion's easily crushed the sword's blade in his hand and faster than expected, drove a flaming blue fist through his attackers chest, who promptly slumped over and fell to the ground. " Six left, getting really desperate aren't we ? "

Orion his arm with hands open as he created small golden fireballs that spread out wide across the area in front him, resembling little golden firefly lights. Uriel and her remaining followers all fearfully as stepped back.

" He's on a completely different level..." Sun stated as a bead of sweat trailed down his cheek and he took a nervous breath. While Sun focused on Orion, the others were more worried about Yang, who wasn't responding to their attempts to get her to keep their eyes on them.

Orion held out the Book of Oblivion in his and pointed to it, " Get through those, and you can take the book back." he taunted them as he casually tossed the book in the air and caught it again. All of Uriel's followers darted towards him on Uriel's orders as they all stopped in tight cluster as the golden fire balls positioned themselves all around the ground, surrounding them. Orion sighed as he shook his head.

" And like that you're all dead. Solar Flare."

The golden fireballs rapidly began spinning in place, changing from to blue in the process before exploding at once in a wave of intense blue flames, that burned too hot for anyone caught in their blast to even scream. All that was left were mask in an otherwise desolate crater.

" Just you and me Uriel, so how do you want to die ? "

" I don't intend on dying here, not before I take your life." Uriel said as strung her bow and aimed at Orion crossed his arms and waited. Instead Uriel fired upwards and the arrow broke apart, creating a dark mist the blocked the sky in its entirety before they came together to form a large Nevermore, larger than any that anyone had seen. Uriel's quickly flew upwards and positioned herself on its head as she looked down.

" This is the Omega Nevermore, a creäture from the dark days of humanity ! Legends said that it's wings alone shrouded entire kingdoms in darkness with its wings alone, its feathers could cleave this mountain in half I desire. ! "

Orion's slowly sized the creäture as he realized that he was the size of its eye alone and bit his lip in understanding. " This could be a problem..." Orion mused himself as golden flames appeared along his arms before spreading out in a ring around him.

Everyone behind him was terrified at the sight of the creäture, but Orion merely sighed before he changed from human to phoenix and took to the skies in a shriek and so did the Nevermore.

Uriel's archery skills were second to none and she was able to strike Orion several times with well placed arrows but because of his golden flames, he simply reformed and continued to soar higher into the sky, Uriel and the Omega Nevermore on his tail.

" You can't escape ! " Uriel shouted as she rocketed off the Omega's head and passed Orion, who veered back and changed himself as his kick met with Uriel's.

" I never run from a fight ! " Orion yelled in anger as his feet went up in blue flames that seemed to have gotten hotter, as if taking energy from the sun itself as he let himself fall backwards and began backflip repeatedly, increasing his momentum as he fell towards the Nevermore.

" Flaming Meteor ! "

Even though he might have just been a pest to the Omega Nevermore, when Orion's kicked connected with the plating of its head, he succeeded in shattering part of the armor as he tumbled onto it's back with Uriel.

Uriel's bow changed to a sword and lunged at Orion who's tendrils began parrying Uriel's blade strike, all while the Omega Nevermore soared higher and higher at Uriel's command to the point they were above the clouds.

* * *

Neo casually walked through the server leaving both guards unconscious on the ground as she continued to her objective. She took a seat and hacked the server from her scroll and began to both delete key files all while replacing and updating some.

After five minutes she heard an alarm go off, signaling that she was out of time.

" Damn, just one more minute."

When she was done, she was gone without a trace as the guards she knocked unconscious woke up.

She re-appeared on the roof of a hotel as she sighed and sat on the edge of the building.

" Know that that's done, all that's left is to wait."

* * *

Orion's four tendril's meet at one point to block a block a blow a stab wound aimed at his heart by Uriel. She continued her assault as she tried to overwhelm him but he managed to keep his guard up but she faked a strike at his knee and instead slashed at a tendril itself, severing it.

Orion put distance as he swore silently before making eye-contact with Uriel' who flourished her blade and gripped it tightly. " You're going to regret that."

" Come and try it."

Orion's three remaining tendril's faded as usual as he changed from human to phoenix but he was different. Instead of brilliant golden flames, his phoenix form was that of dazzling blue Novafire as he flew off the Omega Nevermore's back into the sky but stopped as Uriel watched a large flaming ball of blue flames that rivaled the sun itself.

Uriel commanded the Omega Nevermore to fly away but it was too late as Orion had changed back and was now falling fast while bringing the massive blue fireball downwards.

" Birth of The Sun Goddess ! "

The Nevermore tried to fly back but took the brunt of the attack as they all fell back to the ground.

" Where did they go ? " Sun asked as tried to find Orion and Uriel, having lost them when they passed the cloud line. Everyone noticed a large black and blue outline was descending towards the ground the ground but the blue faded along with a black mist and that's when everyone realized that Orion and Uriel were falling fast.

Orion changed to a golden phoenix and narrowly avoided crashing into the ground, but the same couldn't be said for Uriel who shattered the ground beneath her. Orion changed back to human form as he descended the crater and found Uriel, somehow still but unable to move.

Sun and Jaune watched as Uriel was tossed out of the crater and back to the battlefield as Orion's three tendrils appeared once again and he panted slightly but pressed on. A black wing floated to the ground as black feather fell from the sky and that's when the others realized Orion had torn off one of Uriel's wings while in the sky.

Orion's tendrils picked Uriel up by her neck as the remaining two grabbed either of her arms and spread her out, as if she was hung on a cross. He reached past her and before gripping her last remaining wing and pulling with all his force, despite her pained blood-curling screams. When he finished, he slammed her into the ground as the tendril around her neck let her go and pierced through her stomach, earning another blood-chilling scream of pain as he stabbed her over and over and over to the point all that was heard was the constant agonizing screams of Uriel as everyone looked on in horror.

Ruby and Weiss looked as if they were about to gag, Blake was able to look on having seen things like this while growing up but was likewise disturbed, Jaune had officially stopped looking along with Pyrrha as they both used their shields to block the sight and the spraying blood but they could do little for the sounds and lastly Ren was covering Nora's eyes while she covered her eyes.

The screams stopped all to quickly as the tendril dripped blood and appeared to be completely red. Golden flames appeared across Uriel as they closed her wounds yet the blood remained.

" I've waited for this day for a while, and like I promised, your death with be slow."

Orion grabbed her left index and stared at her, " As a past-time when I was younger, I read a lot of medical books about the human body, mainly the skeletal system. I remember bits and pieces but what I mainly remember is that there are two-hundred and six bones in your body. Cinder had me memorize each piece and where it was located, when I needed to interrogate someone. I know exactly how to break each one, starting with the left-side."

As he said that a quick twist resulted in the first of two-hundred and six bones being broken. After several more minutes, he had broken the entire left side of her body, all one hundred and three bones before he grew tired and tossed her to the side.

" Bastard...this isn't the end."

Orion shook his head as he picked up Uriel's sword, a ran his finger along the length of the blade.

" So...this is what you used to kill Cinder. If this wasn't it, I'd keep if this as a trophy I hate just holding it."

Orion looked at Uriel his tendril's slammed her into the ground and placed his foot on her chest, earning a pained yell from her.

" I'm impressed you're even alive at this point, the pain from everything should have killed you. Oh well." Orion said before pierced Uriel through her chest with her own blade as she spat out more blood. Orion's last tendril pierced her through the stomach, earning another scream before he crushed her throat and pierced her through her heart, killing her.

Orion stepped off her body and crouched next to her and closed her eyelids, " It's funny, I don't hate you as much as I thought I would. If there is a hell or heaven, I'm sure we'll meet again."

With those words Orion turned his attention to Yang, as his tendrils faded. The other nervously and reluctantly out of his way as he fell to both of his knee weakly and coughed blood into his hands.

" Are you...ok ? " Ruby asked nervously but Orion simply ignored as he placed a hand on neck and manipulated the golden flames there. Yang's eyes weakly opened when Orion had finished and Ruby was already hugging her sister tightly.

A single tear dropped from Orion's cheek, as he coughed more blood into his hands before he fell back but with a smile on his face.

_It's ok Cinder, you gave rest in peace...Thank you...for everything and I'm sorry..._


	20. Killing Our Memories

Atlas soldier began cleaning up the remains off the attackers from earlier while Veronica and other medical staff were treating any injured, excluding Orion who woke as he was being examined and left without words to anyone even Emerald who he saw to get his sword back. Team RWBY met with Emerald to ask more about Orion, hoping to know more about him.

" Is he alright ? " Ruby asked first, causing Emerald and Mercury to look around nervously before Mercury answered.

" Yes and No. Cinder was important to us but to Orion most of all, she practically raised the guy. "

" What do you mean raised him ? "

" Cinder was in Vacuo for a while travelling and she came across his home, or rather what was left of it. Turns out that he burnt it down , and practically everyone in it. Figured he had enough of being a reject so when he snapped, he snapped bad. When sets his mind to something, he sees it through, no matter what so I'm surprised your all alive because he honestly wanted you dead."

" What do you mean he burnt his village down ? Didn't he have family ? " Weiss nervously.

" His family was killed by Grimm so he lived alone. He got bullied and picked on for being the reclusive weirdo and people found his semblance...unwelcome. How would you feel if you there was something with the power to practically burn your soul ?" Emerald added as Team RWBY looked at each other nervously.

" He seems depressed, or even broken. Are you sure he's going to be fine ? "

" Nope." Emerald and Mercury answered in unison, shocking everyone." He needs to be alone. He never asked for help for as long as we've known him so we're not going to start now. " Emerald said with a shrug.

" Jeez that's harsh. Thanks, anyway."

* * *

Having split from their team, Ruby and Yang decided to pay Orion a visit but when they reached the lower areas of where his cell was, the two guards stationed there told them that he wasn't there and that he was in the forest of Forever Fall, and to be careful if they were going to go find him.

So after a short trip to Forever Falls, it was a simple task to find Orion, as all Ruby and Yang had to do was follow the trail of destruction and killed Grimm. Ruby and Yang crouched low as they felt Orion aura as he released his aura like he had done in Vacuo, but the difference now was that Ruby and Yang could practically feel his sadness and any emotion he wasn't suppressing to the point that they didn't want to bother him. He was sitting at the bank of a pond with Muramasa planted the head of a Beowulf that was beginning to dissipate.

Ruby and Yang both looked at each nervously before they took a step forward and Ruby ended up crunching a leaf under her boot, yet Orion still didn't turn around until Orion turned to see them only they weren't expecting what they saw.

" W-Were you crying ? " Ruby asked in surprise before a black tendril shot out at her and pierced the ground between her legs as she fell back in shock along with Yang who likewise fell back as Ruby landed on her.

Despite their position, they were more focused on Orion's eyes as they emitted steam but it was no denying it.

He had come here to be alone, and to cry in peace. The tendrils vanished quickly and Orion turned away again, " Leave me alone. Now."

That was enough for Ruby to disappear in a flurry of rose petals leaving Yang alone. She took a breath and carefully walked towards Orion, as if careful not to anger a predator in their own kingdom.

" Leave me alone, I won't ask a third time."

" I wanted to thank you, you know for saving Ruby and everyone else."

Orion turned away from Yang as the tendril's faded. He retrieved Muramasa and sheathed the blade as he placed it on his lap. " Thank me ? "

" Yeah, back in Vacuo, you saved from Ruby and then risked your life to let us escape. Then, you show with some random woman and end up saving me. I just wanted to say thanks, where it was due. Soo, why are you crying ? "

Orion decided to not answer and simply began skipping stones in the lake, and it took Yang a minute to realize he was ignoring her.

" Hey ! When someone tries to show SOME gratitude to you, the least you can do is acknowledge it. "

Again he continued skipping another stone in the lake, refusing to acknowledge her at all, which only succeeded in making Yang more annoyed.

" HEY ! "

" Uh huh." Orion said as got up and walked past Yang but stopped behind her as Yang felt his aura sweep through the area, giving off a pure murderous intent," Your welcome, but here's a warning, don't push me. I could kill all of you without a second thought but we need each other. When that's said and done, pray we don't see each other again."

* * *

" Wait wait wait, gone ? "

Ozpin nodded along with Goodwitch as she placed a scroll on Ozpin's desk and showed them both a map of Atlas. " She said that we would find their fortress here. General Ironwood is preparing to mobilize the Atlasian army as he has been given approval by their council. Before she left, Miss Raven gave us an idea of what to expect, and after all that's occurred, she believed that you, or rather that book in your possession, could be an important tool in the upcoming fight."

" So I'll ask, will you assist us ? I'm confident in our abilities, but you'd be a valuable asset. In exchange, Mercury and Emerald will be released from our custody, however you still have to answer for your past crimes." Ozpin said with his hands folded at his desk.

" Alright, I'll help." Orion stated blandly, " but after all is said and done, I suppose I don't get a free-ride ? "

" No, your crimes go father than theirs, and as such we cannot risk your escape, lest you cause more destruction."

" Tch, so basically you want me to fight your battles, except I get nothing but either a prison cell or death in return."

Ozpin took a sip from his coffee before speaking, " If you choose not to take part that's fine, but do not make light of the strife you have caused young man. In the end, everything you do comes full circle, all the chaos you've caused will undoubtedly come back for you. "

" Spare me the lecture old man, you want my help and I'm offering it. Besides, death isn't death, and I don't intend to die at all. So if you don't mind, fetch me when you're ready, I'll be in my cozy little prison."

Orion turned as his guards shoved him into the elevator and he gave a sarcastic wave good-bye to Ozpin and Glynda as the elevator doors closed and he was gone out of sight.

Yang, who had been silent during the exchange finally opened her mouth to speak. " So are we going ? "

" Depends, are you volunteering ? I'm by no means forcing anyone to go."

* * *

1 week of careful, planning, evaluation, and training was needed to decide who was capable of joining the assault.

Most teams weren't capable, either because of their current skill levels, coöperation, or any other flaw. Team RWBY had volunteered to go and barely was allowed to join, along with Team JNPR.

Sun's team was described as " too reckless" to be allowed to join, in fear either lives or others.

" So this is it, we'll be heading to Atlas and then we're gonna save the world huh. Man, a lot has happened." Yang said as she leaned against the railing of the ship along with her friends.

" Where's the psycho ? " Blake asked in curiosity.

" The "psycho" is right here." Orion said from behind them as both Teams JNPR and RWBY turned around in shock. " Surprised to see me ? You shouldn't be, I said I was going to be in the fight, and nothing's stopping me. Any objections ? "

" Several, for once you're...seriously ! " Blake said as she looked over the railing to see Sun and Neptune climbing onto the ship.

" Are you two insane ?! How did you even get on here ?! " Weiss whispered angrily as her and Blake pulled Neptune and Sun onto the ship.

" We weren't gonna miss, and sneaking on was easy, heck I'm a great stow away."

Orion couldn't help but laugh to himself at the sight as he turned to leave, " I get to kill to birds with one stone. This is gonna be interesting."

" That a threat ? " Neptune questioned Orion as he slowly reached for his rifle on his back.

" Take it as you will, you're the ones who snuck on the ship, not me. Point being we're gonna be on the water so if you wanna pick a fight, be smart about it cause it's a looong swim back to Vale."

* * *

" Umbra, Umbra, umbra, you are the last one that I believed would betray me."

Raven spat defiantly on the ground in front of Elias, causing Sauriel to grip her by her throat, " Ignorant traitor ! "

" It's alright Sauriel, go gather our forces, they now know where our fortress is. I trust I can delegate it's defense to you ? "

" Of course, my lord." Sauriel released his grip on Raven's neck as he turned and left.

" Oh Umbra, such a waste, you could ruled an entire kingdom at your own leisure."

Raven weakly spat again, before raising her head, " My name...is Raven."

" Raven, or Umbra it matters not. Though it is such a waste of your talents, nevertheless it's no massive loss. My victory is assured. Humans at their core are weak."

" You're...wrong...Elias." Raven said with determination, despite being chained, " talk down about humans all you like but you can't change the fact that you're a human as well. You can mask it all you like but in the end, you're a human like the rest of us."

" So you may believe, but I believe I've found a valuable asset. That phoenix boy, when I first released him, I felt a familiar aura around him. Chaos has given him strength. Much me, he is free from Chaos' influence, yes he could prove useful to me. Thank you Raven, even in betrayal you've given me the means to a total victory."

Elias turned and began to walk away before Raven cackled lowly under her breath, earning his attention again.

" Orion...isn't a weak minded fool. I'm...putting my trust in him...Yang...and Jaune.."

It was Elias's turn to laugh now, " Do you honestly believe that they'll make it through everything unscathed ? Do you believe that if they attack me, they'll all live ? "

Raven weakly lowered her head in defeat. She knew, she knew the answer. " No, no I don't."


End file.
